


【Thesewt】Sexy boy

by Featherice



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 72,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherice/pseuds/Featherice
Summary: Newt因为要给自己的小动物凑齐口粮费跑去给成人杂志拍封面，结果被哥哥发现后直接“就地正法”………





	1. 设定

麻瓜au

Newt因为要给自己的小动物凑齐口粮费跑去给成人杂志拍封面，结果被哥哥发现后直接“就地正法”………

设定：  
Theseus.Scarmander：Scarmander集团现任CEO，同时也是英国时尚杂志The England Rose的创始人与神秘摄影师

Newt.Scarmander：Scarmander家的小儿子，目前刚从霍格沃兹生物系毕业到布斯巴顿攻读硕士学位

Yusuf.Kama：著名时尚杂志Paris boy的主编

Queenie.Goldstein：在布斯巴顿攻读心理学位的女学生，是Paris boy的实习编辑

Grindelwald：原本应该是德姆斯特朗的教授，但Newt却在布斯巴顿遇到了他，看上去很好说话却总是针对Newt


	2. 设定

1

Newt：

我希望你在巴黎的交换生活可以过得开心，巴黎是一座非常浪漫的城市，虽然法国人的无厘头为浪漫多加了一丝荒谬，但我依旧衷心地希望你可以在那里过得开心。

ps.我下周可能会过去一趟。

Theseus

Newt在清晨昏昏沉沉的时候收到的这封明信片，若是放在以往他肯定会把自己乱七八糟的公寓稍微收拾一下，他那位总是喜欢把事做得一丝不苟，家里更是一尘不染的兄长一定不会乐意看到他在巴黎的交换生活过得如此“杂乱无章”。尽管在伦敦时他的房间也不是那么符合Theseus的标准，但至少他顾忌兄长的存在而不至于太过分。

关键在于，这封明信片是今天寄到的，在Mr.Scarmander被自己的几个好朋友，包括Tina.Goldstein与Leta.Lestrange在内热爱蹦迪的好朋友们拉着在酒吧狂欢了一晚上后的这个懵懵懂懂的清晨。

可怜的明信片在被收信人堪堪浏览一遍后就被放在了书桌的角落里，再也没人想得起它的存在。

“啊，我的天，我要迟到了！这节课还是Professor Grindelwald的，死了死了！”

Newt在这个理应美好的清晨感受到了世界的恶意，所有让他头疼的事情仿佛都挤压在了一个早晨，不给他留下一丁点的时间去适应。

没有什么事会比在Professor Grindelwald的课上迟到更恐怖，如果有，那就是你翘他的课被发现。

男孩关上水龙头，终于清醒的双眸看着镜子里的自己，金色的卷发还是不服帖地挺翘在头顶，他试图用水把它们理顺，结果却不是很尽如人意。

“喵~”

就在他还和自己的头发较劲时，卫生间已经进来了一个“不速之客”，它发出饿肚子的抗议，踩着自己优雅的步伐就冲着Newt的裤腿就开始蹭，蹭了一下不过瘾接着就开始第二下和第三下，直到男孩擦干手上的水从湿滑的地上把它抱起来才停下这个明显不属于它身份的动作。

“哦，Pickett，我说了不许进卫生间，你的爪子需要擦一下。”

Newt抱着Pickett，那是一只漂亮的布偶猫，湛蓝色的眼睛和它的主人一样迷人，尽管人们始终认为布偶是最不高冷的猫，但所有见过Pickett的人都统一口径得认为这根本不是一只猫，它对Newt的迷恋程度不亚于一只树懒。

“嗨，早上好。Niffler，我警告你从我的柜子里出来，还有Persimmon，放下那个柿子！”

Newt被吧最后一袋猫粮拆开放进食盆，养了一窝橘猫的痛苦谁能和他分担一下？他原本只养了一只橘猫，名字叫做Niffler，就是现在在他的餐柜里翻东西的那只，后来Niffler怀孕生下了四只宝宝，Newt的钱包便开始急速减肥，直到现在，他的钱包都比里面的钱值钱。

用好友Leta的话来说，Newt是个人生赢家。虽然羞涩不善于交际但在专业方面建树斐然的英国大男孩是很多女孩子的理想男友，尽管很多时候Newt对这个事实一无所知，因为他的时间和精力都分给了自己家里的十多只猫咪。

是的，他不仅享有女孩子们的亲睐与爱慕，他还拥有十多只可爱黏人的猫咪。Newt的公寓除了必要的生活用品，其余都和他的猫有关。而且他的猫还十分粘人，当然这里提到的人特指Newt。除了面对着自己的铲屎官，这群傲娇的小家伙还是经常摆架子耍大牌的。

“该死的，我真要迟到了！”

男孩从伦敦到巴黎做为期两年的交换生，他攻读了布斯巴顿的生物技术硕士学位，在霍格沃兹拿到本科学位后，他选择到巴黎继续进修自己的专业。如果当时知道巴黎的猫粮价格这么高，他很有可能会换一个地方读大学。

而且最令他想不通的是，德姆斯特朗大学的Professor Grindelwald为什么会出现在布斯巴顿大学，天知道当他看见自己导师的老情人成为了自己的专业课教授时，满脑子都是退学回家找哥哥。

“嘿，Pickett，我恐怕不能陪你们了，我要是再误一节Professor Grindelwald的课，可能就要重修了。”

2

“Newt，你打算每天只吃了一片面包？如果Theseus知道你在我的眼皮底下每天只吃一片面包，我会被他抽筋扒皮的，你不能这样。”

感谢今天巴黎的地铁没有罢工，在打铃的前一分钟，Newt慌慌忙忙地冲进了教室，好在Professor Grindelwald没有提前进入教室。

“噢，他不会知道的，而且我的稿费下个月就能寄到，我只需要这么过两个星期。只是14天，别这么激动。”

Newt把面包放进袋子，计划着下午放学去一趟宠物超市，Persimmon和Pumpkin的食量越来越惊人，颇有一种要赶超Niffler和驺吾的趋势。

“为什么在你们的叙述里Newt和他哥哥看上去更像母子，而不是兄弟。”

“其实说实话，就我从小跟他们一起长大的所见所闻来说，我觉得可能更偏向于……情侣。”

两个女孩自顾自地在前面说着话，丝毫没有注意到身后男孩明显的停顿，Newt不安地瞥了一眼Leta，在确定她不过是开了一个玩笑后，不由得松了一口气，感谢上帝，他真的不知道怎么和好朋友说，他和Theseus，他和他的哥哥的确是一对情侣。

“我们家拥有十分复杂的兄弟关系。”

他用这句话结束了两个女孩看似天马行空但已经极为接近事实的对话。

有时候友情就是一件十分奇怪的事情，Leta与Newt是真正的青梅竹马，他们甚至一起选择了巴黎留学，无数人以为Scarmander家的小儿子一定会娶到Lestrange的小女儿，他们天生就是一对，完全不可能拆散。

毒奶的结果就是，他们的确从未被拆散，因为他们就从未开始过。

而Tina.Goldstein和Newt就更像一个浪漫的都市爱情故事，冤家变鸳鸯。当Newt初来乍到不小心把Niffler放跑，从而引发了一系列麻烦事的时候，Tina作为学生会主席可是好好得对他批评教育了一番。不过也多亏了这个女孩，他的Niffler，那只贪吃却无比可爱的橘猫最终安然回到了他的身边。

多么浪漫的开端，就在大部分同学都在拿他们开玩笑，甚至于Tina的妹妹，Queenie都要叫姐夫的时候，他们俩宛如一片死水，毫无进展。

于是他们三个人组成了一个奇怪的场景，明明应该是幼驯染和天降的修罗场，偏偏却变做了三人行的好闺蜜，并且大家隐隐能感受到Tina与Leta之间的奇妙CP感。

“Newt，我前几天听说Queenie的学姐在找人做模特，报酬不错，还只需要工作几天，你要不要去试试？”

Tina当然知道Newt不会接受自己的帮助，英国男孩们刻在骨子里的烙印有时候被称为绅士，有时候就是彻底的古板执拗。而她们能做的也只有尽快帮他解决一下这半个月的“经济危机”。

“Queenie是服装学院的吧？他们那边兼职机会蛮多的，你平时要照顾Pickett它们不能去固定的兼职，这个月稿费拖延你就要入不敷出了，难说你可以去试试。”

如果今天早上他没有昏昏沉沉地把那张明信片丢到不知名的角落，他就应该记得起来Theseus不久后将抵达巴黎，如果他记得起来这个重要的事实，他就不会也不敢答应这个可怕的兼职。

但是，他确确实实把这件事忘到了九霄云外，现在他比较关心的是Niffler和自己接下来的半个月要吃什么。

3

Theseus没有收到明信片的回信，他知道弟弟肯定是在熬夜赶稿后的某个昏沉的清晨收到的，一般来说，但凡他给Newt寄东西，当天下晚就能收到视频请求或者长途电话。

“Sir，下个月就要开始时尚周了，Paris boy那边的收购……”

“我直接过去，下周我就动身。”

秘书惊讶地把日程表重新编排一遍，要知道身为Scarmander的CEOTheseus从来不出差，很多人都猜测或许是“家有娇妻”，但只有他身边极少数人知道，真实情况是他不愿离自己的弟弟太远。

放Newt去巴黎留学用光了Theseus这辈子的包容度，他根本无法想象Newt在离他那么远的地方待上两年，中途只有很少的时间可以见面。

有时候他痛恨自己与Newt同样的姓氏，身为兄长他必须把弟弟的前途放在考虑事情的第一位，这是他为自己定下的原则。如果Newt仅仅只是自己的爱人，他一定会把放他在床上翻来覆去的慢慢“折磨”，用指尖勾勒他每一个敏感点，用阴茎塞满他身下淫荡的小穴，抚慰他前端渴望的挺立性器，然后逼着他用沙哑的嗓音哀求，保证不会远离自己。

可惜那些想法只能成为一个想法被永久封存在Theseus不会碰触的心底深处，他目送着Newt登上前往巴黎的飞机。去机场前的那个晚上，Newt难得的主动，修长笔直的双腿盘在他的腰间，两个人的体液把连接在一起的下体弄得一片泥泞，每当他插入底端又抽出再进入时能听到肉体撞击的声音混着淫靡的水声。他的内壁甚至紧紧地绞着自己的性器，粗大的肉棒无论进出多少次都能感受到宛如处子的紧致。如果让Theseus选择一种死法，在Newt身上爽死一定是他的最佳选项。他们从卧室做到客厅，又从客厅闹到厨房，浴缸的水隐去了香艳的画面，但摇曳的水纹却出卖了激情的绽放。对Newt的放手是Theseus能给予的最大爱意，他占有着自己的弟弟，把精液全部灌进他的小穴中，希翼片刻的停留。

抵死缠绵，致死温柔。

分别的清晨，他为幼弟打好领带，一遍又一遍地嘱咐他不要忙着喂猫而忘记喂自己。而Newt还是那副不善言辞的模样，他偶尔会抬头看一眼Theseus，然后除了点头和不断说“嗯”外，再无动作。

平日里忙到不着家的Mr.Scarmander也早就提前空出了那一天的日程，作为出版行业的巨头，Scarmander家族在出版业的成就至今无人能及。

这也是很多人都不能理解Newt，作为Scarmander家族的小儿子居然跑去读生物的原因。但作为兄长的Theseus却未曾有过怨言，旁观者也只能把所有的猜测藏在两兄弟看不到的地方。

直到进安检前，忒修斯终于收获了一个吻别。

从不表现的弟弟，在安检口给了他一个吻，这绝对是非常值得高兴的一件事，在他们无数的吻中，Newt主动的次数屈指可数，他踮着脚尖，翘起来的发旋刮蹭过Theseus的鼻尖，用他的唇给予了Theseus温柔的告别。

想到这儿某位“深明大义”的Scarmander猛然意识到自己眼角的湿润，他的确是太久没有见到Newt了，在他陪伴弟弟二十多年的人生中，从没有如此长远的分别过。

“和Yusuf那边说一下，我明天就过去。”

他决定把自己的日程微微提前一点，他吩咐助理为自己更换日程，尽管伦敦这边还需要和个别电商洽谈，但Theseus还是决定放任一下自己思念爱人的心。

他期待看到Newt在巴黎街头惊喜的目光。

4

“Niffler？哦！我和你说过什么，你居然又把柜子翻了一遍。可恨的小家伙！”

每天回到公寓都可以看到满目狼籍，宛如被贼光顾了一番，饶是Newt也禁不住想好好惩治一下罪魁祸首。但Niffler毕竟跟了他这么多年，非常拿捏得住主人的弱点，灰蓝色的大眼睛扑闪扑闪地朝他眨巴了一下就能让他满肚子的气烟消云散。男孩忍不住翻了个白眼，这个世界上猫和Theseus就是上帝派来考验他的。

“好了，让我来看看你们今天又做了什么好事。”

顺手从冰箱与衣橱里抓出Pumpkin，Persimmon，再从鞋柜里把Pumpernickel抱出来，Newt几乎没怎么费力地就找到了四散的小家伙们，包括在洗衣机里的Pickett还有洗碗池里的Pisiachio。

除了布偶和橘猫，Newt还养了别的品种的猫咪，只是他们大多数血统不纯，而且身带残疾，都是Newt在各地街边捡回来的小东西。Theseus说过他很多回，当然基本都没有用，到最后兄长也一次又一次地为他妥协，家里的猫也一直呈倍数增长。

“好吧，我还是打个电话给Queenie吧，希望她不要给我介绍什么太大众的杂志。”

Newt当然对Tina说的兼职心动，平面模特是一份很好的工作，不仅时间自由度高，而且来钱速度也很快，半天的拍摄足够解决他半个月的困难。但相应的问题也十分明显，这件事绝对不能让Theseus知道。

这是Theseus三番五次强调过的事，绝对不能做模特。

Theseus是一个很讲道理的人，从Newt记事开始无论他做错什么Theseus都会很耐心地和他讲道理，他上课不专心，上学迟到，把小动物带到学校等一系列调皮捣蛋的举动后收获的从来都不是责骂，而是温柔的劝说和一个惯有的抱抱。

唯独这一件事Theseus从未和他解释过。他一而再再而三地叮嘱自己不要去做模特，却从不给他理由，这一度令Newt很好奇。

“是Queenie吗？我是Newt，Tina说你那里有一份不错的兼职？  
………  
好的，十分感谢。”

Newt抱着再次蹭过来的Pickett忍不住为自己担忧，祈祷这一次不会被Theseus发现，他保证之后会每个月多投一家的稿，不至于把自己弄得这么狼狈。

巴黎的夜空和伦敦明显不同，没有雾气缭绕的屋顶，却拥有繁星似锦的夜幕，Newt不自觉地开始思念Theseus，他无法忘记Theseus的拥抱，就算他总是嫌弃哥哥无论做什么都用抱抱来解决的方式，但这并不能掩饰他对抱抱的依赖。

5

“Newt，你真的没有做过模特？”

“没有，这是……第一次。”

尽管他的确看过无数次各种大牌模特走秀拍平面，但这确实是他第一次自己尝试，因为Theseus的禁令，Newt从来没有踏出过那条线，连平时普通的拍照都少之又少。而且这份少之又少还全部都出自Theseus之手，他的哥哥不喜欢别人用摄像机对着自己，但他本人却很喜欢用摄影机欣赏Newt。

Queenie无法相信Newt惊人的镜头感，仿佛他天生就是为了摄像机而生，英伦男孩的青涩与莫名压抑在他骨子里的性感完美贴合。半敞的白衬衫下是隐隐约约的肌肉纹理，棕色的马甲做了一个小小的收腰，恰好把男孩瘦削的腰身显露。最惹人犯罪的是红色系的配合，从唇部到指甲再到高跟鞋的选择，完美呈现了最性感的Paris boy。

“我不敢相信，你真是个天才。”

女孩看着拍出来的成片，语气里的讶异显而易见。

本来应该持续一个下午的拍摄并没有如约完成，杂志社拍到一半叫停了工作，Queenie安慰他说这是常有的事。

“我可以理解。”

男孩尽量让自己看上去不要太焦躁，不知道今天究竟出了什么事，一大早起来他就开始心慌，仿佛自己忘记了一些很重要的事。Newt把黑色的外套脱下，露出了里面半敞的白色衬衫，拍摄棚里的高温让他有些无法继续裹着一件黑色的大衣。

而Theseus踏进拍摄棚看到的第一幕就是他的弟弟坐在皮大衣上半敞着衬衫，平时从来不服帖的卷发被收拾得妖娆性感，发旋遮去了他左边的眼睛，右半边的湛蓝仅仅一瞥就能让Theseus硬起来。

看来他也不用特意去到学校了，Newt.Scarmander，你好得很啊。

Paris boy与The England Rose将要进行一项商务合作，为了赶上时装周，Theseus不得不与巴黎的时尚杂志进行洽谈合作。要不怎么说后起之秀，Theseus抛弃了以往的传统品牌，一眼相中了虽然还不是领军者，但绝对称得上潜力股的Paris boy。

对于后者而言，这是个难得的机会，能和Scarmander家族合作的生意绝对是稳赚不赔。

因为Theseus提前了时间，恰好赶上这周杂志新封面的拍摄，Yusuf有意让Theseus亲眼看看他们杂志的创作环境。

哪知道，Scarmander总裁现在根本没有谈生意的心情。

“辛苦各位了，我给大家介绍一下，这位是伦敦Scarmander集团的总裁Theseus.Scarmander。”

Newt看着Yusuf身边的兄长，一时完全忘记了自己究竟要说什么，如果可以，他想现在立马昏倒，用失去意识来拯救一下自己还来得及吗？

6

这绝对是一场难熬的拍摄，Queenie还没来得及从Newt是那位Mr.Scarmander的弟弟的事实中缓冲过来，就被Theseus用温柔却不失强势的力道拿走了摄像机。

“Newt，看着我，抬起头。”

Newt根本不敢看他的哥哥，他甚至想夺路而逃，可所有人都在等着他们，他能感受到Theseus藏在平静下的怒气，任何人都会以为这是一对相敬如宾的兄弟，只有Newt感受到了大难临头。

上帝啊，梅林啊，圣母玛利亚啊，耶稣啊，随便谁来救救他吧，Newt都能想象到这场磨人的拍摄结束后会发生什么。他的哥哥不会如此轻易放过他的，他会狠狠地进入他，直到他哭着求饶，颤抖着保证他不会再做出这样的蠢事。

“Yusuf，或许你能把这间屋子借我用一用吗？我有些话想单独对我弟弟说。”

在快门数量到达500张时Theseus似乎是微不可微地叹了口气，从他17岁创办The England Rose开始，他就没拍过这么满意的照片，Newt的一颦一笑都能扯动他心尖上最敏感的一点，真正的摄影是你对拍摄物达到了心灵上的沟通。

作为The England Rose最神秘的摄影师，他是秘而不宣的杀手锏，这也是为什么他不允许Newt出去做模特的原因，他的弟弟，他的爱人，他最美的月光只能和他在心灵上达成最高默契。

“当然没问题，Queenie，把钥匙留给Mr.Scarmander吧。”

精明的法国人早就看出了兄弟间古怪的暗涌，但能与Scarmander集团这样的行业大佬合作，Yusuf根本不在乎这一间拍摄棚，今晚就是Theseus说要把这儿拆了，他都会欣然同意。

更何况，他们看上去并不是要打一架或者拆房子。

三分钟后，除了一台还亮着的电脑与昏黄暖光的摄影灯外，这间屋子再也没有任何运转的东西。Queenie走之前担忧地望了一眼Newt，后者给了他一个安抚的笑，这已经是他现在能做到的极限，他只能陪着兄长做出无事发生的模样。

这段隐秘禁忌又无法言说的关系是他们两人共有的唯一底线。

“那么现在，Artemis，你要不要和我解释一下你为什么会在这里，做模特。”

7

任何一个成年男子都不会希望在自己成年后还被叫出中间名，Newt也不例外，他的中间名被他保护得很好，知道的人不到两位数。

而其中也只有一个人会如此称呼他。

他的哥哥，Theseus.Scarmander。

一般他的哥哥只在两种情况下如此称呼他，要么是Theseus极度生气的情况，要么就是自己被他压在床上狠狠进入彻底占有的时候。按照目前的状况来看，他今天很有可能要把这两样都占齐了。

“Theseus，这……其实只是一个意外，我保证这是第一次。”

Theseus脱下了自己的大衣，摄影棚的气温只穿一件衬衫都绰绰有余，他慢条斯理地卷起自己的袖子，凌厉的灰蓝色眼睛里全是漠然。长久以来被强行压抑在自己心底的那只野兽被Newt今天这么一撩拨，立马被释放，咆哮着想把眼前的男孩拆骨入腹。

Theseus都没有对自己的动作有任何掩饰，他甚至没有等到回家，而是选择在摄影棚。年长的恋人抱住男孩，一如他往常的每一个拥抱，带着Theseus特有的气味，温柔而强势。Newt根本不敢有所动作，他任由兄长亲吻着他，从挺翘的发丝开始，顺着耳廓，颈侧一路向下，他被彻底禁锢在Theseus的怀中。

男人身上古龙水的味道盖住了化妆品的气味，顺着Newt的鼻尖窜入心肺，游离在他身上的每一个地方。 

“嗯……Theseus…别在这儿……”

Newt不由自主地想转头迎合那些散落的细吻。久违的酥麻感令他情不自禁地轻哼出声，他试图忍住这样的声音，但当Theseus的指尖按压着着他的敏感点时，他放弃了，他的哥哥，他的爱人，从来都不是他能拒绝的对象。

Theseus并不在意Newt这些微弱的抵抗，这的确没什么可以在意的，在他们二十多年相处的过程中，Newt最喜欢展露的姿态就是逆来顺受，有时候好好和弟弟说道理是行不通的。

Newt的身体直接被按在摄影棚的软垫之上，Theseus没怎么费力地就把自己卡进他的双腿间，黑色的裤子被褪到了脚踝处，Theseus不慌不忙地把他的高跟鞋脱下，一手抓着他的小腿，一手拥着他的后腰。而Newt，他只能被迫蜷着身子，接受着兄长带有怒气的吻。

说实话，这太美了，Newt笔直的双腿配上这双高跟，比世上任何的女人都要令Theseus着迷。

他放过了Newt的唇，银色的丝线从两人的连接处拉出，Newt像是受惊的小动物下意识想抽回还在Theseus手中的腿，但他失败了，Theseus将碎吻落到他的脚背上，虔诚的神情宛若亲吻了神明。

细碎的吻犹如星星之火，一点点地把Newt身上的欲望点燃。Theseus的唇一路向上，如同白色天鹅绒顺滑白皙的腿间如今满是红色的吻痕，Newt难耐地想夹紧双腿，自己几乎不碰触的阴茎此刻已经颤颤巍巍地在空气中流出了液体。

“Newt，我对你说过的话，你究竟什么时候才会听？”

Theseus将他彻底压下，随手将自己的领带扯下绑到他的手腕上，他痴迷着Newt现在的模样，红色的嘴唇微张，隐隐约约可以看到红舌攒动，整齐的头发因为两人的动作而彻底恢复了平时毛躁的模样，外套早就不知道被扔到了什么地方，只剩下彻底散开的衬衫和马甲，而双腿间淫靡的欲望则刚好被衬衫的长摆遮住，剩下露出的部分全是白里透红的肌肤。

欲盖弥彰………


	3. Scarmander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “为了赶今年的时尚周，The England Rose和Paris boy要做两本特别刊，不知道我们有没有荣幸可以请到在巴黎留学的英伦绅士担任封面模特？”

1

“Theseus……我……错了…”

Newt尽量地把身体蜷成一团，试图抵挡住从下腹逐渐扩散到全身的热潮，下体湿泞的粘稠感令他羞耻不已。过分敏感的身体仿佛就是在与他作对，越是想装作没反应，肌肤就越是敏感。

他拼命把双腿夹紧，用大腿内侧的肌肤去抚慰已经完全挺立的欲望，摩挲的肌肤为他带去仅有的安慰。

这种时候，饮鸩止渴也好过酥麻的折磨。

可Theseus阻止了这个动作，他卡在弟弟的双腿之间，不让别处的皮肤接触到本源的欲望。

Theseus是太阳，Newt无法拒绝的太阳，男人强势，温柔，灼热，不容拒绝的动作引导着Newt走向欲望的巅峰。

他的指尖从弟弟敞开的衬衫中探入，修剪整齐的指甲似有似无地划过已经充血的乳头，等到逼出Newt压抑急促的呻吟后又转战到锁骨，性感裸露的曲线诱惑着Theseus做出对身下人更过分的事。

“我就要求了这么一件事……Artemis，你太任性了。”

Theseus的怒气在望着弟弟面色潮红的美景后不减反增，他把Newt从小团子拉扯到大，从小时候打雷闪电都害怕的小豆丁到现在能自己独当一面，其中的艰辛又怎么会被外人所知。他看着他一点点长高，从皱巴巴的小婴儿到白白嫩嫩的男孩，再到雀斑逐渐点缀在脸颊之上，平添一抹羞涩。

Theseus用尽了所有的理智才没有把自己的珍宝关起来。但Newt的任性确实惹怒了他，一想到或许有人和他一样见到了Newt的美好，他就忍不住自己心底叫嚣着的独占欲。

“啊……不……Theseus…别碰那……”

脆弱敏感的器官实在经不起什么太过分的折磨，Newt的眼睛里氤氲出一片水汽，汗水和泪水磨花了下午才上的妆容。Theseus吻着他的嘴角，舌头一点又一点地舔舐过唇边，把他那些含糊不清的呻吟全部吞进交融的唾液。

他把手伸到衬衫底下，修长的手指有技巧的拨弄着弟弟的阴茎，另一只手揉捏着Newt挺翘结实的臀肉并逐渐向中间的蜜穴口试探。

他本可以直接插进去，最后还是心软于Newt的模样，他的动作强势，这源于愤怒，他恨不得把Newt吊起来打一顿。但他的确十分温柔，无论是撩拨还是亲吻，始终带着镌刻在血液中的爱意都抑制着他的动作。

“Newt，我真该把你关起来！”

Newt乖巧地待在Theseus身下，相处多年，他比任何人都知道Theseus一旦和他放狠话就说明他在慢慢消气。

男孩试探性地送上自己的吻，笔直的双腿开始为兄长张开，露出了隐藏在臀肉中间的隐秘穴口。

“我……真的…错了……”

他放轻语气，平日沉默的眼睛里现在是慵懒与情欲交缠，身体渐渐放松而不再抵抗，他试图以这样的方式向他的爱人认错。

而Theseus，他沉默着接受了这样的认错，在身下揉捏臀瓣的手掌暂时放过了可怜的臀肉，选择更大幅度地开始在穴口处按压，试探性地用指尖插入湿润的腔口。

Newt平日不爱说话，让他去和别人交际应酬简直比让他写三万字的稿件还令他头疼，所以他的目光总是不喜欢聚焦在人类身上。他要么看着天要么对着地，他宁愿将眼神黏在猫的身上都不想抬头看人一眼。唯独在他和Theseus相处时不是这样，他会望着他的哥哥，用一种介乎于人与猫之间的眼神，尊重敬畏又亲昵放松。

而现在，这种眼神里还多了诱惑性感。

2

Theseus跪在他的身上，大幅度的动作弄乱了他的衬衫，他停下了所有动作，包括已经进入穴口的指尖也停下了侵略，男人仅仅是定定地盯着Newt。

“你什么时候才能学会不要做…这么危险的事？”

Newt听到过这样的语气，Theseus从不用这种语气对别人说话，他向来是说一不二，甚少以征求的口吻待人，很难想象他也会有无奈至极的一天。

而Newt呢？男孩似乎是知道了自己做错的事，他的双手依旧被领带绑着，但是自由的腿却开始了撩拨的点火，他的腿盘上了Theseus的腰间，脚背顺着衬衫底部滑进，直到两个人的肌肤彻底贴合。

“Artemis…有时候我真希望你不要活得这么…像你自己。”

这句没头没脑的话让Newt一时没搞懂，他仅有的理智全部用在了安抚兄长身上，急促呼吸耗尽了脑内的氧气，他来不及思索Theseus的话。

反正哥哥不就喜欢说一些他不懂的东西吗……

Newt不知道Theseus一语成谶，有一天他终究是要面临选择，而现在，他只是被动地接受着兄长暴风骤雨地占有。

Theseus放弃了最后的忍耐，他的好整以暇，他的淡定自若，他的所有伪装与矜持全部在Newt面前化为灰烬。

手指插入的异物感引起了男孩的不适，而前端被精心抚慰的快感也如蛆附骨，他皱着眉，迷茫的眼睛里是对情欲的渴望，月下的少年，赤裸的欲望。

“Bro……”

他情不自禁地喊出了声，在狭小的摄影棚中所有感官都被无限放大，轻柔的呻吟也幻化为疾风骤雨式的催情剂。Newt很少称呼Theseus为Brother，他们的确是兄弟，从小一起长大，但两人成为恋人之前Newt就不再这么叫Theseus。往往是后来的床笫之欢时Newt会情不自禁地叫出口，当Theseus第一次在床上听到时，Newt三天下不了床。

这成为了兄弟间的保留项目，情人间心照不宣的小秘密。

Theseus将Newt的双腿彻底拉开，大腿内侧的红痕刺激着他最后的底线，汗水从前额顺着发丝的弧度盘旋而下，Newt忍不住地摆动腰肢似乎是鼓励般的迎合。他灰蓝色的眼睛里不再是自持，也不再是理智，情欲将他控制，激情让他成为欲望的俘虏。他把自己早已勃发的阴茎抵到穴口之上，敏感的前端戳进了翕张的蜜穴，火热湿润的腔体立马将肉壁奉上，渴求着他更深切的占有。

“进来……Theseus……快……进来…”

磨人的停顿几近要摧毁了Newt，他受不了这样的折磨，后穴渴望更多的空虚感让他学会抛弃羞涩，生理和心理都对身上男人无尽的依赖也让他丢弃理智。他想要更多，挺动的腰肢试图让柱体更加深入，可早就没劲的身体根本达不到预期的效果，从Theseus的角度看去更像是欲拒还迎。

男人没有再选择一步步开拓领地，恰恰相反，他猛烈的插入后根本没有给Newt适应的时间，闯入禁地的阴茎开始了大开大合的动作，深入浅出的撞击像是要将Newt劈成两半，男孩在欲望中浮浮沉沉，宛如被风吹雨打的月夜玫瑰，他的花瓣无法抵御疾风骤雨，而他的花蕾还惨遭无尽折磨。Theseus每一下的撞击都狠狠地朝花心而去，肉壁和腔体都不能满足他，只有最深处的紧涩才能让他彻底释放。

“啊……太……深了……”

“抬起头，看着我，Artemis。”

他再一次要求Newt看着他，在他们共同攀上巅峰时，他的月光在他怀中。

3

“你没说你要来……”

“第一，我说了，第二，就算我没说你也不能过成这幅模样。在家的时候我就觉得我养了两只Niffler。知道为什么不是两只Piekett吗？因为它都比你会收拾！”

Newt以为自己已经用某种不可描述的方式补偿了Theseus，他确实是补偿了他的爱人，并且他的爱人也十分满意这样的补偿。所以他理所应当地忘记了自己比猫窝还要凌乱的公寓。

说实话，Piekett都能把自己的窝收拾得比Newt干净。

在Theseus收拾了他们激情过后的摄影棚之后，他们回到了他的公寓，上电梯之前Newt看了一眼手机上的时间，凌晨两点半。

如果他们抓紧一点，可能还能再来一次。

巴黎的公寓几乎全部都保持着老式电梯，在守旧这一点上法国人和英国人有着难以置信的共通点。陈旧的围栏还没有彻底拉上，Newt就凑过来送上了一个吻，他不善于交际不代表他弄不懂自己的感情，对着Theseus时，他知道自己该怎么做。

“别乱动，信不信我在这儿给你办了？”

对比只披了一件黑色大衣的Newt，Theseus要更体面一些，除了松垮的领带和揉皱的衬衫，他看上去和劳累了一天的白领们并无区别。感谢他们在疯狂的做爱时，尚且存有一丝理智，没有把身上的衣服都弄上不该弄的液体。

“你为什么…不让我去做模特？Queenie…就是那个拍照的姑娘，她说我很有天赋。”

Newt安静地待在Theseus怀里，他问出了自己的疑惑，他总爱刨根问底，追求答案。

“Newt，你总是很有天赋，可我不希望任何人发掘你这方面…的天赋。”

Theseus轻啄了一下弟弟的唇，那里还留着激情过后的红肿，看上去宛如无声的诱惑。他勾着自己弟弟的腰，手指不安分地揉捏着，就在刚刚这里还不断地迎合着自己，哀求着自己更深的进入。

他们拥吻着，寂寞了一年的情侣终于坦然了自己的思念，哪怕是开门的那几分钟他们都没有分开。Newt摸索着钥匙，黄铜色的铁片被捣鼓了整整五分钟才勉强完成自己的任务。

而原本想着能在充满弟弟气息的地方再一次拥抱他的Theseus在打开门之后，全无想法。

这真的是人住的地方吗？

壁灯和客厅的大灯被全部打开，四散的猫咪们纷纷从各种柜子里跑出来，它们望着新来的“客人”，猜测着他的身份。唯有Niffler和Piekett没有观望，它们奔向了Theseus，一个扑进了他的怀里索求拥抱，另一个更不客气，直接开始翻找零食。

“Niffler，你下来！不准拿那个！”

Newt都不敢看Theseus的脸色，如果现在有个洞，他可能已经钻进去了。

他的猫，一个看中Theseus的色，一个看中Theseus的财。

4

“我都不敢相信这是我的公寓……”

Newt围着浴巾出来时，整间公寓都变了模样，无论是书稿还是生活用品都全部归放于正确的位置。

“我刚刚也不敢相信那是一个Scarmander的公寓。Newt，母亲若是看到了刚才的场景，你会被家族除名的。”

Newt对此不置可否，想当年Theseus为他收拾房间时，母亲忍不住的白眼，现在想起来还怪不好意思的。作为一个英国人，能把日子过得如此不修边幅，也真是很难得的一件事。

Newt把他和Theseus换下来的衣服塞进了洗衣机，自己独自跑进了浴室。尽管他的公寓在学生中绝对称得上豪华，但和Scarmander家的大浴室相比还是有一段距离。而且他很清楚就算他把Theseus一起拉进浴室，吃亏的也只能是他，他那位有洁癖强迫症的哥哥绝对不会住在“狗窝”里住的。

“我不是故意看的，但是它们落在了书桌上。”

Theseus将一沓账单放到了Newt面前，看着弟弟一脸的躲闪，支支吾吾的言辞妄图掩饰显而易见的真相，作为兄长他还真是一点都不意外。

原本他还好奇Newt为什么对做模特突然有了兴趣，当看到猫粮的支出的那一刻男人就了然于心。

他知道Newt不会和自己开口，在对待金钱收入的态度上，他们兄弟俩出奇的一致。

Theseus不仅是Newt的兄长，爱人，同时他也是他的学长，他们同样毕业于霍格沃兹大学，全英综合专业排名第一的学校。只不过Theseus学的专业是国际金融和国际商法，而Newt的专业则是生物工程。可以说从大学开始，两兄弟就走上了截然不同的道路。

但不可否认的是，他们同样优秀。

每个学年都能拿到全额奖学金支付学费，Theseus在大学中创办了The England Rose并将这本杂志做到了伦敦销量第一。Newt虽然没有这个商业天分，但他也能解决自己的学杂费，他做了撰稿人，为学术杂志撰写过很多专业稿件，在业内也是小有名气。

如果不是Niffler怀孕和报社出了问题，他完全可以担负起在巴黎低调舒适的大学生活。

“为了赶今年的时尚周，The England Rose和Paris boy要做两本特别刊，不知道我们有没有荣幸可以请到在巴黎留学的英伦绅士担任封面模特？”

Theseus将账单放到了桌子上，手里还抱着试图在自己身上“捞点油水”的Niffler，说实话，他能感受到弟弟的无奈，毕竟离开伦敦之前这只猫还没有这么重，看看这毛光水滑的样子，Newt一半的积蓄恐怕都进了他肚子吧。

“我需要做些什么？”

“不需要太多，抬头看我就够了。”

Theseus再一次为Newt让出了底线，他接受了来自于弟弟贿赂性的亲吻，在下一次擦枪走火前，他们将Niffler与Piekett关在了门外。

“Niffler都当妈了！”

“她还在孕后恢复阶段，不能看太刺激的东西。”

“那Piekett呢？”

“他……应该还在单身吧，不要太刺激他！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请点击kudos❤
> 
> 记得回lof给我红心蓝瘦评论三件套


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “不过Newt，或许你可以和我解释一下，为什么有女生会一大早拿着你公寓的钥匙打开门？”

1

Tina坐在餐桌边，整个人连呼吸都显得微而又微，紧张与局促剥夺了她的冷静，米黄色的碎花桌布耷拉在她旁边，令她不自觉地把那块布揉皱又默默展开。

这真的是一个很诡异的早晨，整间公寓的焕然一新强烈引起了她的不适，她甚至病态地怀念起从前这里乱七八糟的样子。

每一次来给Newt送东西她都做好了踏入动物园的准备，而天知道今天她推开门看到一个187的大帅哥站在干净整洁的公寓里时，她满脑子都是自我怀疑。

我是不是走错门了？还是我碰巧打开了魔法世界的大门？如果我退出去再来一次，还能再看到他吗？那我要不要重来一次？

于是，号称布斯巴顿最冷静的女人在打开了好友的公寓门后一言不发地退了出去，独留下同样惊愕的Scarmander先生。

真的是很诡异的画面。

Theseus恰巧从厨房走出来，从Tina拿着黄铜色的钥匙打开了他弟弟公寓的房门时，他就十分惊讶，而当她走出去关上门，过了几秒钟，门再一次被打开时，他的第一反应是拨打精神病院的电话。

“不好意思！请问一下，Newt.Scarmander是搬家了吗？”

Tina鼓足了勇气，想问问Newt是不是交不起房租被直接扫地出门，但话到了嘴边又自觉改了口。

Theseus一时不知道怎么和她解释，不，他根本就没乱明白这个女生究竟是谁，其实她是谁也不重要，重要的是，她为什么会拿着Newt的房门钥匙？

“不，这里的确是Newt的公寓。”

“哦，不，你一定是在开玩笑，他的公寓不可能这么整齐！”

Tina拒绝接受好友乱成狗窝的公寓在一夜之间被收拾打理到可以上家装频道的事实，她一口否认了，干脆到Theseus都不知道怎么辩解。

好吧，他无法辩解，因为这里和昨晚相比的确是天差地别。一向接人待物温和有礼，几乎不会出现无话可说的Theseus被Tina的直球搞得一时无语。

尴尬流转在门廊处，两个人都恨不得回到十分钟前假装无事发生。

2

“喵~”

感谢Pickett拯救了这个尴尬的场面，Theseus抱起在自己脚边蹭过来蹭过去的布偶猫，清了清嗓子道。

“我是Newt的哥哥，Theseus.Scarmander。”

他扬起了一抹惯有的笑容，体贴又不失距离，让人感受不到真实的冷漠。风从半开的窗子中吹进来，男人怀里抱着Pickett，招呼着女生落座。

“抱歉，Newt昨晚休息得太晚，但现在都没起。有什么要紧的事，需要我叫醒他吗？”

Theseus的手一遍又一遍地在Pickett身上滑过，着重于后颈和下颚两个地方，娴熟的手法让小家伙果然舒服得眯起了眼睛。

“啊！不用…其实也没什么重要的事，是学校那边的项目出结果了，我顺路给他送过来。我一直以为他是一个人住…就擅自开了门……”

尽管Newt一再强调这没什么，但Tina自己都觉得不好意思。尤其是当这个奇怪的场景被别人撞破时，她的脸一下子就红得像是早晨摊贩卖的西红柿。

Theseus礼貌性地对Tina摇摇头，大体意思应该是表示并不在意刚才的尴尬场面。然后男人转身走进厨房为这个清晨到访的女孩倒了一杯咖啡。

而在他转身的一瞬间，本来灿烂如旭日的脸色黑得如同昨夜放在桌上的墨水，看来他的弟弟在巴黎这座城市没少给他“沾花惹草”。

“你每个周末都会来找他吗？”

“一个月可能几次吧，都是学业上的事！”

Tina努力让自己看上去别那么像Newt的女朋友，可Theseus的眼神似乎是默认了他们的关系，在别的事情上总能井然有序的Tina，在感情方面并不比Newt好上多少。

她拼命想解释，但越描越黑，Theseus几乎都可以断定他们之间有点什么。当女孩发现这个越来越糟糕的情况后她停下了解释，而Theseus则直接把这个沉默当做了默认。

于是尴尬重新出现在两个人之间。

好在Niffler及时出现在他们面前。

Niffler蹲坐在墙角边，它舔着爪子望着Tina，女孩从未如现在一般庆幸，感谢她的好友养了一窝为他们缓解尴尬的猫咪。

可惜今天Niffler也没有给Tina面子，它无视了女孩投来的求救目光，选择直接瘫到Theseus脚边，通过消极怠工的方式提醒着这位铲屎官赶紧准备早餐。

而明明是出版业巨头的CEO看着某猫有恃无恐的模样，也只能告诫自己要冷静，若是背着Newt把Niffler丢出去，自己也会被六亲不认的弟弟丢出去的。

“我还是…第一次看到它这么亲近别人。”

“你是说Niffler吗？是的，它一向不太亲近外人。”

Theseus把牛奶和猫粮倒在食盆里，宽大的手掌在橘黄色的猫脑袋上揉了揉。

或许很多家庭都有过类似的困扰，当孩子兴起想养一只宠物时，他的父母就要做好多养一个孩子的准备，小孩就是这样的，缺乏责任心。

但Newt显然是个例外，从Pickett，他的第一只猫咪开始，他所有的猫都是自己照顾。他给它们洗澡，带它们去除虫，体检，但在学校的时间他也没办法，只能把它们交给别人。

而Theseus就是他找到的最好帮手。

理所当然，Tina成了那个“外人”。女孩总算知道Newt嘴中“复杂的兄弟关系”具体指什么，这莫名的排外感令她拒绝再和他们同处。

3

对于Newt而言没有任何事会比在Theseus做的早餐香味中苏醒更令他幸福。他的兄长在厨艺方面的造诣远高于大不列颠岛的平均水平，他总能在那十几平方米的小房间里创造出香气蔓延几平方公里的美食。

“我想你应该饿了，早安。”

Theseus在床边给了他一个早安吻，温热的唇印在Newt的嘴角边，成功让徘徊在现实和梦境边缘的男孩恢复清醒的意识。

“早安，哦，都要11点了吗？”

Newt慌乱着想下床，他从来不会睡过头，因为不管是Niffler还是Pickett或者是驺吾都会想尽办法把他叫起来给它们准备早餐。而今天，他的兄长显然把那群小可怜关在了门外。

“放心吧，我喂过了。”

Theseus将手中的咖啡放在米黄色的床头柜上，原本这里已经积起了一层薄灰，然而今早它们全部都被收拾干净。Newt盯着那个咖啡杯，他自己都记不得有多久没见到这种杯子了。

“不过Newt，或许你可以和我解释一下，为什么有女生会一大早拿着你公寓的钥匙打开门？”

看着Theseus明显是来兴师问罪的眼神，Newt翻身就想冲进浴室，躲避这一轮“威逼利诱”。可面前的人好歹也是从小把他养大的兄长，他的手还没来得及动，Theseus就直接把他严严实实地压在了床上。

今天可能要被吃到渣都不剩了。

“我可以解释。”

他讨好地送上一个吻，碧绿色的眼睛盯着Theseus，似乎急于和吃醋的兄长澄清事实。

“既然你可以解释，那你跑什么？”

Theseus趴在他的身上，宽大的手掌覆盖在Newt的手腕上。

他压在Newt身上，高大的身躯遮去了阳光，投下的阴影打在Newt身上。在他来到巴黎的二十四小时内分别接受到了不同程度的打击，他现在急需一个出气筒来舒缓一下。

“昨天下午我在摄影棚看到你做模特，昨天晚上我看到你把公寓住成了猫窝，今天早上我看到一个叫Tina.Goldstein的姑娘很娴熟地打开了你的房门。让我猜猜，下午我还能收到什么样的惊喜？”

Newt眨着他碧绿色的大眼睛，艰难地咽了口吐沫。他也不知道为什么自己做的各种糟心事都能给Theseus碰上，他很认真地在躺在床上思索着这个问题，然后突然发现这样的状况似乎也不是最近才出现的。

“你总能在我做坏事时捉到我。”

男孩再次不甘不愿地给了自己的爱人一个吻。

Newt从Theseus灰蓝色的眼眸中看到了自己的倒影，全世界繁花似锦他却独独在Theseus眼里看到了自己。灰蓝色的温柔宛若平静又汹涌的大海，他只能选择做一个落水者直至海水将其完全包裹。

而Newt，他早就溺死在名为Theseus.Scarmander的温柔中。

4

“这可不是一个完美的补偿方法，Newt你不能每次都这么敷衍我。”

如果非要在男孩单调的世界里挑出一件最令他头疼的事，那Theseus冲自己撒娇一定可以打败Niffler到处翻箱倒柜排在首位。

在Newt很小的时候，大概是刚刚上学的豆丁年纪，他习惯于对哥哥撒娇，这和爱情无关。那是他的兄长，优秀到成为学校传说的兄长，甚至于在他入学的第一天就有老师惊叹Scarmander家的基因。

至少在长相上，他和Theseus确实是逃不开的兄弟。

“那或许我可以再给你烤一片面包片。”

男孩嘴唇微张，露出中间的一块空隙刚好可以看到藏在牙齿后的舌头，粉色的嫩肉令人忍不住想要擭取他嘴中的美味。他就这么躺在Theseus的面前，睡衣领子没遮到的地方露出一小截肌肤，上面印了一个小小的，却足够暧昧的，痕迹。

Theseus显然不是个会忍耐的人。

他没有放过Newt的毫不设防，少年的眼神清澈，全心全意地信任着他，湿漉漉的眼神只需要一瞥都能让男人硬到发痛，更别说他的眼神全部在自己身上。

“我要收点补偿费，作为打扫屋子和……放你离开的补偿。”

侵略的气息牢牢将男孩圈外自己身下，Newt还没睡醒就开始承受着他狂风暴雨的掠夺，如同许久未曾进食的雄狮终于找到了自己的食物。

“不……Theseus…你昨天……刚……”

他的话语被骤吻堵在口腔中，隔着喉咙断断续续说出来时带上了软软的委屈。对昨天的事情羞于启齿，他只能再用那个湿润的眼神瞪着Theseus。不同的是，这一次，他的脸颊多了两抹红晕。

“昨天怎么了？”

他抬起了幼弟的下颚，Newt很少有和自己置气的时候，大部分情况下男孩会用鸵鸟的方式将头埋入沙坑，索性用逃避来解决自己解决不了的事情。

但现在，Theseus显然没有给他这个躲避的机会。

“告诉我，昨天怎么了？Newt。”

短短的语音被缠绕在舌头上打了个圈，兄长性感又沉稳的声线仿佛一支催情曲无端便能勾起他的欲望，仅仅只有两个音节。

“我们在一起……进行不以繁殖为目的的交配。”

5

“Newt，记住，这叫做爱！”

Theseus俯在他的耳边，呼出的热气顺着Newt的耳廓晕染到他全身，粉色的热潮将男孩拖进欲望的漩涡无法挣脱，他试图哀求Theseus，但这显然是没有用的。

除了让那个不断把手指塞进自己身后的小穴，又抽出来再次塞进去的男人兴致更甚。

这看上去似乎是Theseus在借题发挥，好吧，他确实在借题发挥，借着这符合自己弟弟个性的“破坏气氛”来调剂自己已经被醋海淹没的理智。

他可没办法忍受Newt隔三差五送他的“惊喜”。

在他的弟弟不知道的地方，他已经想出了一系列施加在那个美好肉体上的“小惩罚”，在巴黎的几个小时中，Theseus怀疑了无数次自己曾经做过的决定，将Newt放到这么远的地方，究竟是不是正确的选择。

一巴掌直接打在身下挺翘白皙的臀肉上，五个手指印立马显示在男孩身上，他委屈得冲着Theseus递了个眼神，碧绿色的瞳仁在情欲下添了一层迷蒙的水汽。

“Theseus…把它们……拿出…来…”

修长的手指化为了凶器在他体内的软肉摩挲，兄长带来的压迫唤醒了体内的空虚感，早已习惯了被插入的身体完全不能被手指满足，难耐地扭动着纤细的腰肢。

“拿出来？你这里可不是这么说的。”

Theseus的指甲修剪整齐，但灵活的指节一样令Newt难以忍受，手指在体内翻转按压，一点点地向内拓展，用刁钻的角度，温柔的力道撑开洞穴内的皱褶，抚平紧缩的洞口，将内部未曾展现于人前的美景慢慢拉开。而他所玩弄的私处却留恋这样的体验，他们死死咬着Theseus，紧致的感觉能让世上任何男人为之疯狂。而Newt也的确没有闲着，他羞涩的表情带着哀求的语句，婉转的气息引诱着Theseus走向罪恶的深渊。

他的男孩，他的幼弟，他的恋人，是这个世上最性感的尤物。尽管这个金发尤物偶尔会说一些不识风趣的话。

终于，男人似乎是觉得前戏过于长久，不再满足于单纯的撩拨，他为今早的“菜色”做足了准备，如今也到了正式开餐的时候。

拉开Newt的双足，Theseus顺着大腿一路舔舐亲吻，在内侧地区留下一个又一个的痕迹，他急切想要拥有Newt为自己绽放的模样。嘴唇的掠夺一直到了两丘之间，他好整以暇地看着Newt已经半入高潮的模样，继续在最羞人的地方着重反复地撩拨舔弄，最后更是含住了弟弟流水的阴茎，吸吮着这世上对他而言最甜蜜的香液。 

Newt情不自禁地低吟着，压抑不住的声音突破喉咙在房间里愈演愈烈，他不由自主地附和着Theseus施加在自己身上的动作，腰部更是随着在体内扩充抽插的手指而摆动迎合。体内的手指时快时慢，各个角度的转动将男孩意识全夺，他在高潮的边缘起起伏伏犹如驶入了未知海域的小船。前端敏感的柱体被口腔包裹，湿润灼热的腔体模拟着交欢的动作，柔软又不失灵巧的舌尖在每一个部位都来回舔弄。

“Bro……进来……”

Newt的手指从Theseus发间穿过，他的双腿张得更开，在快感与羞涩的双重作用下，他已经做好了接纳Theseus的准备。手指被从已经湿软的穴肉中拿出，取而代之的是粗壮灼热的阴茎，Theseus这次一插到底迅速果断地磨擦过Newt内壁的所有地方，一口气把皱褶都全部撑平。他开始在日思夜想的地方纵情蹂躏，不再带着克制与小心，强势霸道的气息让Newt无力应付。男孩只能用手搂住兄长，腰肢努力着往上抬起，寻找一个让自己最舒坦的姿势。

Theseus安抚得吻着他，配合身下的贯穿，他没有放过弟弟迷乱淫荡的表情，Newt的每一面他都见过，他热衷于让人知道自己弟弟是如何优秀可爱，唯有现在的样子他不愿分享给任何人。吻中带着一点微不可查的粗暴，男人总是能注意分寸，以免伤害到自己的月光。

“阿尔特弥斯……我爱你……”

在Newt的尖叫中，Theseus将阴茎再一次撞到深处最燥热，最敏感，最柔软的地带，找准了那一点凸起的地方将白色的精华全部射进了弟弟的蜜穴中。

6

“难得我们的大老板也有要休息的时候，所以说为什么你一来Newt就会生病？”

在拒绝了Lita的探视后，Theseus愉悦地挂断了电话，上午的性事持续到了将近傍晚，Newt精疲力尽地躺在床上，浑身都被精液与汗液浸湿，最后只能任由Theseus把他抱到浴室清理。

“我以为你会想睡一会儿。”

“没错，但是下个月的论文还没定稿，我得……我的意思是我马上就睡。”

看着Theseus投过来的眼神，一向不惧权威的Newt没有任何犹豫地改口认错，在Theseus面前他永远都是小男孩的模样，完全没有半点成年人的感觉。

“哦！Niffler！”

Newt已经一天没见到自己的小宝贝们，橘猫大摇大摆地从Theseus身后走进卧室，驾轻就熟地躲进了小主人的怀中，甚至还不忘给Theseus一个得意的眼神。

这只幼稚的猫！

这么想着，男人却走到了床边，拉开刚刚换上的被子钻进去，抱住了Newt。

“嘿，Theseus，你个幼稚鬼！把我放开，抱抱怪。”

“那你先把它放开。”

“他是只猫！”

回应男孩的是更加用力的抱抱。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我知道你都是怎么形容我的，Newt，但你要明白我是第一次做哥哥，你出生时只有Pickett那么大，我不希望你受到任何的伤害。我总喜欢把事做到最好，尤其是当这件事涉及到你的时候。”

【Thesewt】Sexy boy CH.4

1

“你不觉得Newt和他哥哥的关系很奇怪吗？”

Tina灵巧的手指飞速在电脑键盘上敲打，坐在她旁边的是Leta，女孩带着帽子，手上拿着专业书，现在正有一搭没一搭地看着上面的内容。

“他们从小就那样，我早习惯了。亲爱的，别这么大惊小怪，他们可是Scarmander家的孩子，全英国都有名的家族。”

Leta冲她笑了笑，再次把视线放到书上。

这个寒冷的下午下起了小雨，姑娘们被困在了图书馆一楼的咖啡厅。Lestrange家的捣蛋鬼主要是为了来一个别致的地方寻找乐子，她对身边的一切都感到厌倦，她认为这座城市所谓的浪漫都仅仅吸引不知情者的噱头。当她再度踏上故土，每天能做的依旧只是兴致缺缺地看专业书。

而另一位女士，Tina.Goldstein，布斯巴顿的学生会主席，则是在图书馆完成自己的本职工作。

“你不会知道那种奇妙的感觉……”

“哦，得了吧，他们之间的事情谁能比我更清楚？Tina，你无法理解我的尴尬。如果我和Newt同时在地上摔一跤，Theseus永远只会拉着他的宝贝弟弟从头到尾打量一遍，然后半小时后他可能会想起询问我是否还好。”

Leta非常不优雅地翻了个白眼，她从自己的手包里拿出了香烟，艳色红指甲赫然散发着魅力，精致打理的头发拢在紫色的帽子里，这让她看上去十分别致。

她抽出香烟，又在包里找出了火机。

“当然，也不排除他半小时后记不起来的情况。”

Tina将视线从笔记本电脑上移开，她看着Leta，烟雾遮去了她最凌厉的棱角，留下一层薄雾笼罩的迷蒙。女孩突然记起Scarmander和Lestrange拎着皮箱第一次到布斯巴顿的场景，两个孤僻的人在异乡互相扶持。

直到学期过去了大半她才知道巴黎原是Leta的家乡，只是她在这里活得与这座城市形同陌路。

巴黎甚少有如此集中的阴雨天，通常只会有半天或者几个小时的小雨便会转晴，这一点和伦敦是天差地别。城市由糖果铁塔和旋转木马组成，晴朗的气氛都让他们这些异乡的学生有些忘却自己的家乡。

而Leta，她坚持自己没有家。

“有时候我真羡慕Newt，你不知道Theseus有多在乎他。在霍格沃兹的时候，他为了照顾一只橘猫而放弃了圣诞假期，Theseus提前在学校旁边租了房子，陪着他过完了圣诞节。”

这个下午就是这么闲适，足以让两个女孩在她们的朋友身上浪费几个小时，Tina把学生会所有繁琐的工作全部收拾干净，包括讨厌的开学手册。而Leta，她像是终于找到了知音，把这些年遭遇到的，不能理解，无法抒发的苦水全都倒了出来。

“说实话，当我打开Newt公寓房门时，我看到的是穿着睡衣的Theseus。我以为，Newt昨晚出去约了一炮还把炮友留下过夜。”

Tina终于在笔记本上敲下最后一个字符，她长舒一口气，对着自己的好友说出了憋在心里的那句话。

说实话，今早当她看到Theseus时没由来地松了口气，原来Newt喜欢这一类的吗？她的脑子里忍不住地想，她希望自己可以不要在意这种事情，但的确，有很长一段时间她都在怀疑是不是自己过于没有吸引力。

“不，Newt不会留炮友过夜的，Theseus会杀了那个人的。”

Leta按灭手中的烟，玻璃窗外，雨停了。

2

“所以你有过炮友？”

显然，年长却爱吃醋的人将重点放到了最后一句。

“那你真的有半小时没管Leta？”

年轻的男孩不甘落后。

“小时候就你摔跤，每次她都站的可稳了，我的确怀疑过她故意把你推到。”

Theseus毫不掩饰地说出年少无知的袒护，有些话只有在特定场合才能说出来，谁能想到如今全英女孩公认的绅士也会生出这种狭隘又可笑的猜想。

“我很好奇是什么让你打消了这种不切实际的想法？”

Newt捧着一杯牛奶，很难想象真的会有大学生在咖啡厅里选择牛奶。

“因为我发现，不管你在谁身边都爱摔跤。”

来自于往事的控诉让Newt霎时无话可说，他当然记得年少的自己是如何在胳膊上摔出一个又一个的淤青，而温柔严厉的兄长又是如何一次又一次不辞辛苦地为自己上药。

当然，那些成套的唠叨也同样未被时光淡去痕迹。

Newt小声嘟囔着，听不清的抱怨如同重复过去每一次被说教后的画面。他们尽量压低谈话音量，隔墙偷听是一种非常不道德的行为，在英伦绅士的行动守则中可以算十分恶劣。

不过背后议论别人也算不上什么有品味的事，Theseus坚决认为任何的窈窕淑女都应该避免这样的行为，尤其是当事人就在你身后时。

巴黎的大雨困住了姑娘，同样也没有放过顺路出来还书的Newt和Theseus。若是放在平日，Newt一定会用大衣遮住自己不安分的卷发，然后用纸袋包好书本，一路小跑回家。

在某个年纪，男孩们会因为麻烦或者一些别的原因而刻意忽略优雅与健康。

而Theseus，明显已经过了那个年纪。

他只看了一眼外面的大雨，就拉着Newt走进了咖啡厅，没有留下任何商量的余地。

所幸男孩今天并不着急回家赶稿，他们把手里借来的新书放进随身的包里，一前一后地走进咖啡厅。

“我知道你都是怎么形容我的，Newt，但你要明白我是第一次做哥哥，你出生时只有Pickett那么大，我不希望你受到任何的伤害。我总喜欢把事做到最好，尤其是当这件事涉及到你的时候。”

这绝对不是来自于兄长的自吹自擂，Newt是世上最清楚他的哥哥有多么优秀的人。有时候他甚至会怀疑自己是否真的是Scarmander家的孩子，因为他和Theseus看上去是如此格格不入。

“我知道，你总是最好的。”

男孩扇动自己纤细的睫毛，黑色的细微末节遮掩住他眼中说不清道不明的种种，唯独留下一个羞涩的笑意给坐在对面的兄长。

“走吧，雨停了。”

3

“或许你可以留到时装周之后？Niffler很想你。”

这是一个微妙的挽留借口，不能否认Niffler确实非常想念Theseus。小家伙的食量最近被Newt严格监控，Theseus的到来无疑为它松缓了底线。

口袋里有钱的那个才是掌握话语权的人。

“那你呢？你想我吗？”

Theseus边问边打开冰箱门，双开门的冰箱大概是Newt公寓最整洁的地方，不仅一尘不染，还空无一物。

“我当然……”

“你肯定不及Niffler，Newt，你快有一周没给我打电话。”

打断急于证明的Newt，Theseus把从超市里买的罐头，水果还有面包和调料品全部放进冰箱。而他们谈话中的另一个主角，那只橘猫正趴在冰箱顶上，碗池里的柿子与开心果同样伸出了脑袋。

Newt的猫都十分具有领地意识，洗衣机被Pickett霸占，冰箱衣柜属于Niffler，地毯是驺吾的天下，而开心果与柿子则平分了两个碗池。

猫绝对是公寓的霸主。

这当然也是公寓卫生一言难尽的原因，掉毛专家们四处横行，毛发比三月的柳絮还令人害怕。

Theseus唯一可以庆幸的一点是Newt至少还保有理智，不让小家伙们在卧室肆意走动。

一大两小紧紧地盯着Theseus，根据经验它们可以准备在下一刻抢走他怀中很多很多的小鱼干。

Newt的猫对Theseus拥有与主人相似的亲近感。

“我很抱歉……”

“Newt，我不需要你的抱歉。”

你知道我需要什么。

他走到自己的男孩面前，天然的身高优势得以让他看清Newt，从头顶碎发到每一寸他所熟知的肌肤，眼睛，雀斑，脸颊，喉结，他了解自己幼弟的任何地方，包括高潮时会蜷起的脚趾。

照例是一个拥抱。

谴责，道歉，宽容，爱意，尽在不言之中。

Scarmander家族的兄弟关系的确是如此复杂。

“我猜Pickett还在记仇，它还记得我把它送给你的事，对吗？”

Theseus试图用玩笑来表示自己的不满，他看着霸占了Newt怀抱的布偶猫，忍不住抱怨着。

“很有可能，它是个记仇的小伙子。”

强行挤到两个人中间的毛团现在占据了高位，湛蓝色的眼睛里全然没有愧疚，Newt只能再一次用臂弯托起这个小坏蛋。

数不清Pickett究竟打断了多少次他们的拥抱或者亲吻，淘气的猫崽子似乎格外见不得两个主人过于亲昵的举动。

Theseus轻笑着，他看着小家伙，这只被作为礼物送给弟弟的猫咪和他拥有同样复杂的关系。

他很快发现了不对劲。

那根长长的尾巴现在并没有耷在身后，恰恰相反，它卷在了Newt的手臂上，尾尖的部分时不时翘动一下，博得了后者大部分的关注。最神奇的是它牢牢地趴在Newt怀中，用它又大又圆的蓝眼睛瞪着Theseus，看上去竟然有一种……

挑衅感。

虽然上面这个词语放在猫身上具有极大的不合理性，但这确实是一个明晃晃的事实，伦敦最优质的单身汉被一只猫挑衅到了鼻子跟前。

很好，它成功激起了Scarmander总裁的胜负欲。

4

“Theseus……你发什么疯！”

男孩还没有反应过来，他甚至来不及做任何的反应就跌入了柔软的床铺。他必须得说这有点过了，尽管他与Theseus之前做爱的频率十分频繁，尽管他与Theseus将近一年没有见面，但这还是太过分了。

今天是Theseus来到巴黎的第三天，也是他第四次在大白天被拉进卧室。就连一贯羞涩的Newt都忍不住怀疑自己会不会被这么Theseus操坏，在性事中的Theseus远比他在生活中强势。

如果说在其他任何地方Newt都有办法拒绝Theseus，那床就是修罗场。因为平时他能找到各种各样的办法让他的兄长露出无奈又宠溺的表情，但如果是在床上，Newt除了哭着呻吟什么都做不了。

“它在挑衅我。”

Theseus的风衣还穿在身上，敞开的风衣里是黑色的高领毛衣，Newt可以闻到兄长身上淡淡的味道，大概是Givenchy的蓝绅士，乳香木的后调别有风味。

“Pickett……是一只猫。”

“你说过它是个优秀的小伙子，你知道这会让我有危机感。”

什么叫做一本正经的胡说八道，带着一点撒娇和一点认真的Theseus真的就是作弊，如此犯规的Theseus剥夺了Newt的反抗力。明明知道这是兄长又一个荒谬的说法，却找不到任何反驳的地方，他总是不知道怎么在这时候拒绝兄长。

Pickett在进卧室之后就躲到了床脚，它睁着蓝色的大眼睛乖巧地坐在最不起眼的角落，它直觉自己的小主人似乎被欺负得很惨，但它也能感受到他内心的欢悦，宛如漂泊了很久的人终于回到了家乡的港湾。

不过它的主人们现在没空理会猫咪是怎么想的。

Newt的手腕被拉到头顶，指尖能碰到自己乱糟糟的卷发，虽然他并不愿意这么做，但Theseus的动作总是又快又狠，他还来不及说出拒绝的话语手腕上就出现了一条白色的腰带，看上去那应该是Theseus风衣上的配饰。

“你不能……啊！”

再一次被打断的拒绝。

“别说话，Artemis，这种时候我只希望从你嘴里听到我的名字。”

碍事的风衣终于被从身上扯下，Theseus看着Newt犹如小动物一样躲闪的眼神，忍不住咽了口吐沫。

太诱人了。

就是这样的眼神，他年少时的那些香艳梦境总少不了这抹碧绿，他的疯狂，他的欲望，他的原罪皆起源于这抹绿色。

毛衣被卷到了胸口之上，男人带着一丝粗暴的力度咬上Newt的乳头，在空气中迅速充血的两粒樱桃现在充分展示着男孩的美貌。它们似乎在颤抖，在风中瑟缩着期待着被人光顾。Theseus将他们轮流含在嘴里，灵巧的舌尖配合着牙齿，舌头用力卷着压迫着敏感的神经，而牙齿不经意地划过顶端立马就能感受到下身的颤抖。

“我真想让你为我怀个孩子，或许这样你就不会再到处乱跑，生物学硕士告诉我，这里会有奶水吗？”

该死的Theseus，他太了解怎么挑动青涩的Newt。

看着因为自己的触摸和调戏而挺立的胸部，Theseus满意地勾起了嘴角。他解开Newt的裤子，内裤前端已经湿了一部分，被束缚在布料里的阴茎挣扎着想要被释放。

这具身体已经被调教得极为敏感，只是玩弄乳头也能让Newt彻底勃起，他压抑不住的呻吟偶尔会从嘴边泄出，男孩大口地喘着气，试图把快感彻底压在下腹，但显然这是一件很困难的事。

“Newt，看着我。”

Theseus的裤子也脱了下来，他的性器已经对准藏匿在臀缝间的穴口，蜜穴被前端的透明液体打湿，洞口成熟的蜜味怂恿着Theseus做出更过分的事情。男人绕开了爱人的性器，他无限的占有欲让他疯狂，他要求自己的月光看着自己，只看着他一人。

Newt抬起头，霎时跌入了灰蓝色的深渊。

5

“Theseus……求求……你……快……点…”

男孩的声音已经沙哑到无法说话，长时间的得不到让他陷入了欲望的漩涡，Theseus始终未曾去触碰他的阴茎。不完整的插入就像是隔靴挠痒，因为他根本无法依靠后面达到高潮。

他绝对是故意的。

Newt可以想象自己顽劣的兄长要自己说出多么让人脸红的话。腿被折成了M型，Theseus没怎么费力地就把它们压到了他的胸前，完全露出了身下糟糕的境况。

男人完美地把控着节奏，他的动作有力却不足够有力，他反省自己以前的心急，磨人的欲望把他的Artemis变得更为诱人，也更为可口。

长时间得不到满足的小穴此刻紧紧地包裹住自己要抽出来的阴茎，而最让人意外的是为了前端的释放，Newt无意识地开始进行迎合，他的腰肢小幅度地顺应着抽插，每一次Theseus撞进去的时候都会被肉壁缠住，贪婪地索取更多。

“Artemis……我知道…你是最棒的……”

他吻着被汗水打湿的前发，被欲望控制的男孩嘴中的呓语令人如此着迷，他渴望从那张嘴中听到自己的名字。这对于他而言，是一生最重要的东西，没有什么会比Artemis更重要。

“再说一遍，Newt。”

“求你……Bro…Theseus……求求你……”

男孩带着哭腔的哀求宛如一个机关，Theseus疾风骤雨的动作落在了他的身上，撑开了后穴的巨大性器蹂躏着男孩敏感的嫩肉和谁都未曾抵达过的深处。Newt被动承受着加诸在自己身上的动作，体内仿佛燃起了一把火，酥麻的快感几乎淹没了他，永无止休的撞击与抽插把他所有的神智都抽离。

在高潮来袭的那一刻，他感受到后穴被Theseus射出的精液充满……

6

“我告诉你们，他是我的！别老是一天趴在他怀里！”

Newt在埃菲尔铁塔的夜灯中转醒，巴黎的夜景丝毫不逊色于世上的任何一个城市，但这些都并不足以吸引Newt。他迷迷糊糊地从被子里爬出来。

细微的动作牵扯到每一块肌肉，进而带动了腰下的酸痛。

好在除了这样的感觉，后穴与身上都已经被人清理干净，棉质睡衣服帖地穿在他身上，一看就知道是谁的杰作。

男孩掀开被子走到了门边，脚尖在接触到地面的那一刻他差点摔倒，脚软到完全无法站立。尽管这么说十分奇怪，但他必须承认这种事情他都已经习惯了。

比起这个，他更想知道兄长在和谁说话。

卧室的门被悄悄打开了一条缝，他无语地望着Theseus幼稚的行为。

Pickett和Niffler坐在茶几上，Theseus非常严厉而认真地对它们进行着“教训”，驺吾百无聊赖地趴在地毯上，而四只橘猫宝宝则是围绕在沙发上。

“Theseus？你在干嘛？”

他清了清嗓子，努力让自己听上去不要太憔悴。预想中兄长会因为被撞破这样幼稚场面而尴尬的情况并没有发生，Theseus仅仅只是转过头打量着Newt。当看到男孩赤裸着脚踝时，男人选择不由分说地抱起他，再一次把人丢回床上。

“还有你，穿袜子会不会？再这么不穿袜子到处乱跑……下次做到你长记性为止。”


	6. Actually Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't Merry Christmas，marry me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇为圣诞番外！！
> 
> 正文更新稍后！

"Don't Merry Christmas，marry me." 

 

1

“Newt，你确定你这个假期真的不回家？这可是你成年后的第一个圣诞节，你快有半年没有回家了吧？”

Leta收拾着课桌上的东西，金色的钢笔和各类彩色记号笔被全部收进了笔袋中，还有那些乱涂乱画过的笔记本，在教授们光顾不到的角落里，学生们总会有数不尽的创意。

深受霍格沃兹全校喜爱的邓布利多教授就曾听到自己同办公室的同事们抱怨，一个学期的时间，学生为教授们创造了上百种版本的“画像”。甚至有大胆的学生还会把这些作品贴到学校的论坛里。

教授们一致认为学生把写论文的创造力都放在了恶搞老师身上。

Leta把书包放到桌子上，所有东西都被一股脑地塞进了包里，那些为数不多的圣诞礼物夹杂在各式各样的学习用品中略显单薄。

“我想是的，我得照顾它。它还太小，我不能把它带回去，它暂时不能接受长途旅行，哪怕是回伦敦。”

穿着赫奇帕奇学院袍的男孩小心翼翼地抱着一只胖嘟嘟的橘猫。小猫崽不太安分，使劲扒拉着主人的手指，不满足于在手掌的指缝间看这个世界。它一向如此，对一切充满好奇，又富有活力，从他们第一次在学校垃圾桶旁捡到它开始，这个小家伙就展现出日后调皮捣蛋的模样。

“哦，是Niffler。天啊Newt，它真胖！你每天都给它吃什么？”

Leta黑色的卷发搭在肩上，女孩忍不住用细长的手指戳了戳Niffler肚子上的软肉，这限制了小家伙继续探索世界的步伐。

“一分装的猫粮，两勺煮熟的鸡胸肉泥，两勺煮熟的鱼肉干，凉拌的南瓜泥与胡萝卜泥，以及两袋牛奶。不过它最近似乎爱上了营养膏和牛肉的味道。Leta，你不能当着它的面说，它是个害羞的女孩，你也不希望别人说你胖，对吗？”

似乎是为了配合Newt的话，或者就是如同它的主人所言，Niffler干脆地转过身，改用屁股对着惊讶的女孩。还没有完全发育起来的身体略显稚嫩，长长的尾巴盘踞在Newt指尖。这样的动作无疑娱乐了男孩和女孩，他们对着小家伙笑出了声。

“Newt这不公平，你上周就说我胖了。而它，你看看它，比我胖多了！”

说实话，无论怎么看这只猫都太胖了，作为猫界最能吃的选手，橘猫甚少会被人说胖，尤其是刚刚捡来的时候，Leta记得它甚至还没有男孩的半个手掌大。而现在，女孩不能否认这只被命名为“Niffler”的橘猫已经超出了自己的知识范围。

它真的是一只猫吗？确定不是大象的变种？

Leta.Lestrange的脑子里出现了一些奇奇怪怪的东西。

“对了Newt，你昨天吃的什么？”

女孩逗弄着猫咪，装作不经意问道。

“面包和三明治。”

Newt回答得很迅速。

男孩放在猫咪身上的视线转投到自己的好友身上，他似乎不是很能明白这个问题的意义何在。他碧绿色的眼睛里是探究与迷惑，习惯性偏过头看着女孩。

“那么每天吃得不如猫的Scarmander先生，你想好怎么去和另一位Scarmander先生交代自己的假期去向了吗？”

Newt的脸色在听到这句话之后以肉眼可见的速度迅速变差。好吧，是的，他要为了一只猫而放弃自己仅有的两周假期，在今年的圣诞节。

而他，甚至还没来得及和Theseus商量。

他的兄长以及他的恋人在生活中如何的强势恐怕没有人能比他清楚。

Leta.Lestrange看着纽特变差的脸色毫不惊讶，她当然知道Theseus对Newt的这个决定会作何反应。

她在心底为Newt悄悄默哀，若是Theseus知道Newt打算不回家，指不定要把他骂成什么模样。

“祝你好运，希望在假期结束后看到一个活着的你。”

她背上书包，消失在夕阳中。

2

Theseus完完全全把自己变成了一个工作狂，虽然本来他就是努力工作的典范，咖啡是办公桌上的标配，工作到凌晨也是常有的事。

整个Scarmander集团没有任何人能比Boss的工作时间更长，但圣诞前夕这位新晋的继承人还是让下属感受了一把疯狂加班的酸爽。

“Sir,年度报表……”

“全部拿到财务处核实再拿给我。”

Catherine是新来的秘书，可怜的女显然被高强度的工作吓坏了，她究竟在一家什么样的公司工作，女孩怀疑当年因为拿到Scarmander集团的offer而激动的自己莫不是个傻子？

与Theseus一样，她也来自于霍格沃兹，在学校的时候就曾憧憬过这位学生会主席，良好显赫的家世，出色的工作能力，帅气多金的学长是当年校园里的风云人物。

谁在年轻时还没有个幻想对象呢？她打包票，百分之九十的霍格沃兹学生的性幻想对象都是Theseus.Scarmander。

直到进了Scarmander集团后，Catherine才发现，当年为学长流过的泪都是自己脑子进的水。试问这种眼里只有工作的男人会在乎家庭吗？她都忍不住怀疑，Theseus究竟有没有私生活这种东西。

“Sir，这是下午的工作会议内容。”

年底无疑是出版行业最劳累的时间，编辑部印刷部吵的不可开交，这几个生活作息完全颠倒的部门正因为起床气而大打出手。各位撰稿人也纷纷如同约好一般压线交稿，和电商的沟通并不是那么顺利，年底补货周期因此全部被打乱。

Theseus不得不牺牲自己大把的休息时间来支撑公司的正常运转，他把自己全身心地投入到工作里，试图用事业来填补自己生活上的空虚。

他当然不会承认自己不愿意待在家里是因为Newt已经离开家了半年多。

这还是他第一次如此长时间没有见到弟弟，尽管他知道霍格沃兹的学校生活多姿多彩，Newt会在那里得到他想要的东西，全世界最棒的生物学教授以及最一流的学术前沿。但身为恋人，他还是会为Newt所担忧，大学城边的酒吧是堕落的开始，Theseus可以想象到他害羞的弟弟会成为多少人淫荡的目标。

“放我桌子上，你让编辑部把The England Rose的定稿给我拿过来。”

他用手揉了揉眉心，结束工作后，他要和Newt好好地待一个假期，不知道这半年他是否又长高了一些，有没有交到什么新朋友，或者有没有什么烦心事。Theseus一边过目着年度报表，一边漫无边际地再次开始思念自己的幼弟。

3

Theseus收到那个要命的电话是在下午的工作会议上，他从不在会议上接电话，不管是什么原因。

一个公私分明的Boos是他对自己的定位。

好吧，其实是因为Newt几乎从来不打电话给他。

有时候他会怀念那个撞了桌子角会在地上嚎啕大哭的弟弟，不知道从什么时候开始，Newt开始拒绝自己的关心，变成了大孩子的模样。他学会一个人学习，安安静静地坐在角落里摆弄着那些动物，他甚至学会了自己打领带！

他从一个每天被弟弟追着要抱抱要亲亲的角色变为了每天追着弟弟要抱抱。Newt从来不知道自己的兄长曾经有多厌恶与他人身体接触，他的月光治愈了他却也最终将他带向了错误的方向。

“本年度我们最大的问题还是电商的冲击……”

“嗡嗡嗡……”

被开成震动的手机在Theseus手中响起，Catherine已经准备好再一次见证Boos干脆利落地挂断电话，说实话她都为电话那头的人感到惋惜。

但出乎他们所有人的意料，Theseus接起了那个电话，用和他挂别的电话同样的速度。

Catherine确定自己在每一个在场同事的眼中看到了惊讶，她猜测那个电话很有可能是法院的传唤，原谅他们不知道还有什么电话会被Theseus在工作会议上接起。

Catherine悄悄地跟着Boos走出会议室，玻璃门连续被开关两次，Theseus甚至没有给他们留下一个指示，剩下在会议室里的人们面面相觑。Catherine知道偷听别人的私人电话不是什么光彩的事情，可他们真的十分担忧Boos是否遇上了什么麻烦。

高跟鞋此刻也能做到无声无息，黑色的根尖在地板上轻轻落下又抬起，她小心地听着那个电话，不让自己的尖叫声冲破喉咙。

几分钟后，她恍若遭雷劈一般地回到了会议室。

主啊，原谅她吧，门外那个哀求弟弟回家的男人真的是今天早上把财务主管骂哭了的男人吗？

现在换工作还来得及吗？我的上司可能是个精神分裂！

也不怪Catherine反应太大，Theseus的确是在哀求Newt，他清冷的声线在做哀求时也丝毫没有违和感。男人原本想严厉地警告Newt回家，但他发现自己对着Newt难过的声音无法严厉。

他的男孩在电话的另一边，声音中带着哽咽，他猛然意识到这是Newt第一次离家这么远，而他归家的阻碍则是善良。

不可否认，Theseus为Newt的善良而欣慰。他自小教导Newt要做一个勇敢善良的人，很显然Newt做到了，他又怎么能因为这样的缘由而对他发火？

所以在挂掉那个电话之后，Theseus把火发到了可怜的下属身上。

“编辑部的印调做出来是摆着看的吗？印刷部为什么不按印调内容印刷，明早之前我要看到所有的补货。年度报表的分析为什么还没有送到我的手里，拿着这一堆过时的数据说来说去，创意和想法永远都只会是空白。”

在明显有迁怒嫌疑的总结之后，Theseus离开了会议室，男人风衣扬起的幅度再一次让很多人脸红心跳。

在门关上的那一刻，全屋子的人都炸了。

“我靠，Boos是不是失恋了？”

“果然，那个电话是女朋友打过来的吧！”

“天啊，什么人敢把Boos甩了！简直是英雄！”

唯一知道真相的Catherine看着炸了锅的会议室，默默把真相压在心底，就让大家猜吧，反正谁也猜不到点子上。

“Catherine，帮我查一下飞到霍格沃兹的航班最近是什么时候？”

Theseus在傍晚时结束了所有的工作，按理来说今天晚上他就该看到Newt拖着行李箱站在家门口，但现在这个期待已久的画面显然是不可能发生了。

“晚上八点就有一趟，您要定吗？”

Catherine把手里的平板递给Theseus，她大概猜到了为什么这个男人会如此疯狂的工作，圣诞节谁不想和家里人待在一起呢。圣诞树，火鸡还有堆在树下的礼物，每个人心底都有无从寄放的柔软。

“定，顺便找一下学院附近有没有短租房，两周左右的那种”

Catherine了然地点点头，她几乎没怎么费力就找到了符合条件的屋子，离学校只有几步路的一套独幢别墅。感谢回家过节的学生们，大学城这几日肯定十分冷清。

Theseus看了一眼地理位置，又看了一下房屋构造，确定没有问题后男人干净利落地点击了付款标识。

“除了公司倒闭和法院传票其余事情别打我电话。”

忒修斯收拾好最后的抽屉，锁上了办公室的门。

4

Newt知道自己不该要求Theseus做什么，他的哥哥已经做到了最好，他甚至还哀求自己回家。他的哥哥从来不曾求人，却一次又一次地在他这里打破原则。男孩愧疚地抱着自己的小猫崽，他看起来懊恼极了，他要独自度过一个圣诞节，还是和Theseus坦白心迹后的第一个圣诞节。

他们告别了很长一段时间的相互暗恋，在他的成年礼上，他的兄长送了他一个落在唇间的吻，忒修斯不会知道这个礼物他曾以为只会在梦里收获。

Theseus很小心，他没有让任何人察觉到自己与Newt之间的关系，区别于兄弟的关系。

Scarmander兄弟不仅仅是外界所熟知的兄弟，半年前他们成为了一对恋人。

“好吧Niffler，我们来看看究竟要用什么来打发我们的圣诞节。”

速冻食品看上去是一个不错的选择，学校宿舍只剩下男孩一人，鲜少有人把圣诞节过得这么冷清。在外卖披萨和便利店之间Newt选择了后者，在他的潜意识中吃外卖从来都离不开Theseus，尽管兄长有很不错的厨艺，但繁忙的工作让他没办法每天及时回家给Newt做饭。Newt吃过家门口那家披萨店里所有的东西。

好在Newt也不是什么挑嘴的孩子，比起他自己，他更在意自己的猫吃的是什么。

Theseus十分庆幸小时候父亲会让自己在圣诞前夕帮忙布置屋子，那时候Newt还不能好好走路，他总会摔跤，家里不得不贴上各式各样的软垫，每一个柜子的尖角都被塑料泡沫所覆盖。父亲会带着他把树立好，而母亲则是抱着Newt把装饰物挂上圣诞树。

有时候Theseus会怀疑那段记忆的真实性，因为Scarmander夫妇在他们上高中后基本就没有再管过两兄弟，等到Theseus完全接手公司后，他们就更过分，干脆连家都不怎么回，俨然一副把烂摊子丢给Theseus的模样。

如果不是定期出现在邮箱里的邮件和照片，Theseus一定会向警局申报失踪人口。

冬天的英国实在谈不上舒适，Theseus止不住得想Newt有没有在这个雪天围上他的围巾，他出门时会不会戴上帽子，抱着猫咪的手是否戴着手套。有时候连他自己都嫌弃这些漫无目的的猜测，其实他完全可以去一趟霍格沃兹的寝室，他对那里十分熟悉。

可是为了创造最棒的惊喜，他放弃了这个想法。

他走进便利店，厨房还缺一些调味品，看得出来这家屋子的主人应该是不怎么在家吃饭的类型。他不得不重新准备很多东西，面包，培根，芝士，黄油，这些被很多人以为离他很远的东西组成了他内心深处最柔软的禁地。

为了Newt，他能做一切。

他寻找着自己想要的调料，这间便利店要比别的同类店铺大一些，Theseus上学时就总是光顾这里。海盐似乎被放到了货架的另一头，他迈着惯有的优雅的步子走到与冰柜接在一起的货架前。

他要的东西就在眼前，玻璃罐装的调料品放在触手可及的地方，但现在已经不是那么重要。

因为，Newt就站在他的旁边，从侧面看去他的脸颊通红，淡褐色的雀斑跃然于两侧，纤细的睫毛下是独一无二的碧绿宝石。

5

“你就打算这么度过你的圣诞节？Artemis。”

Theseus看着他的月光在速冻食品间纠结，气得他想把Newt手中的满崽给炖了。

虽然他也知道一个人的圣诞节不会有别的更好的选择，但他还是非常不高兴，以至于他完全忘了要给自己的弟弟一个圣诞惊喜。

不过对于Newt而言，这绝对是个惊喜。

男孩如同棉絮一般的头发颤抖了一下，这是他的生理反应，在无数次被Theseus用严厉的口吻质问后的生理反应。他不可置信地转过头寻找着声源，Niffler在他的手心里好奇地张望着，而男孩本人在毫无防备的情况下被这份量过重的惊喜吓到手脚不协调。

原本就不怎么协调的四肢顿时立马罢工，Newt在用手护住后脑勺和握住手心里的Niffler之间选择了后者。

好在他的兄长是赫奇帕奇历史上少有的优秀球员，Theseus没怎么费力地就让Newt跌入了自己怀中，坚实可靠的胸肌代替了便利店冰冷的地板。

Newt的后脑勺贴上了毛衣面料，所有的心慌都被抚平，男孩听到了心跳声，和自己同一频率的心跳如同惊雷炸在了耳边。

Theseus接住了他。

“Theseus，你为什么会在这里？”

他结结巴巴地问，希翼这样子不要太傻。

“因为你没出现在伦敦，Newt，明晚是平安夜，你应该和我待在一起，而不是和这只猫一起讨论圣诞节要吃什么速冻食品。”

Theseus的责怪没有说完，纽特扑进了他的怀抱，彻底打断了他的话，鼻尖下是轻如棉絮的头发，Theseus用一个吻结束了自己的苛责，他抱着自己的恋人直至寒意从彼此身上消失。

他们顺路去了一趟寝室，Newt把一部分衣物和Niffler会用到的东西收进旅行箱，他有两个星期的假期可以和Theseus待在一起，或许他们可以尝试一些从来没尝试过的事情。

在关灯之前，Newt把床头柜里放着的安全套装进了口袋里。

Theseus在楼下等着他，这里也曾是他的寝室，他一手抱着Niffler，另一只手还拿着塑料袋，里面装着一瓶海盐。

“所以就是你这个小家伙阻止了Newt回来？”

Niffler丝毫没有感受到危险的气息，它对Theseus的手表产生了浓厚的兴趣，还没有长开的爪子在男人的手腕上不断刮着，一点这不是自己主人自觉性都没有。

而Theseus似乎也不在意那块昂贵的表盘，他更在意这个小家伙阻止了他弟弟回家的事，他像训斥财务处主管一样的训斥着Niffler，甚至还为它列出了各种罪状。

直到Newt下楼之前，Theseus和Niffler都各自沉浸在自己的世界里不亦乐乎，Theseus热衷于迁怒弟弟的猫咪们，虽然这样的迁怒没有任何的实质意义。而当男孩拖着行李一步一步走下楼梯时，一人一猫又恢复了平日的模样，俨然是当着Newt一套，背着Newt一套。

6

没有人会比Theseus更加万能，在Newt十多年的生命中，他还没见过Theseus有不会的事。他的兄长就像人们传说的那样，是一个完美的人。他能处理好所有的事情，包括把两片面包和一堆让Newt恐惧的蔬菜变为圣诞大餐。

连Niffler，那个高傲的小家伙现在都对Theseus百依百顺，Theseus指东它不敢去西，Newt甚至在Niffler身上看到了自己的影子，他也曾那样跟在Theseus身后跑来跑去。

“终于舍得起床了？”

Theseus特意没有叫醒男孩，他们昨晚聊到了很晚，多半是Newt在说他的学校生活，他的同学，他的猫咪和他的教授。很难想象这个害羞的男孩能一口气说这么多。他总是喜欢害羞地低着头，选一个自己的角落，安静地游离在人群之外。

他并非不善言辞，而是他的世界只有少数人能懂。

尽管Theseus从没说过，但他的确十分庆幸，自己是能懂的那万分之一。他弟弟的世界比所有人的世界都更加令他着迷，无论是他穿行过的山谷还是攀登过的高峰，北美的平原与古巴的海滩，没有任何一个地方的月光能比他的Artemis更为迷人。

“我已经不是小孩子了，你应该把我叫起来的。”

Newt看着地板上的阳光，它们甚至已经蔓延到了床边，Niffler趴在地板上晒着太阳，而Theseus则是抬着一杯咖啡靠在门边。

“我猜你很久没睡这么好了，学校的床没有家里的舒服。”

Newt慢吞吞地推开被子，他不能否认这个事实，寝室的床的确不太好睡。Theseus为他布置的房间舒适地不可思议，曙光为这个温馨的清晨带去了亮光与温暖，Theseus特意把屋子的地暖全部打开，他知道Newt喜欢光着脚踩在地板上，赤裸的脚踝带着少年的气息，但兄长担心这会让弟弟着凉，Newt的身体一向不算特别强健。

没错，Theseus什么都知道，任何关于Newt.Scarmander的事情，他都了如指掌。如果有一门学科是研究Newt的，他一定是其中的翘楚。所以今天的早餐是加了糖的牛奶配蔓越莓饼干，黄油烘焙的甜味弥漫在整个屋子中，久久无法消散。

“一会儿我需要做什么？”

当Newt坐到桌子上开始吃早餐时才发现客厅的圣诞树已经被装点得有模有样，彩色的丝带和装饰用的挂件都已经出现在最适合它们的地方。

仅剩下最高处的空隙。

那是Scarmander家族的传统，小月神将完成圣诞树的最后一步。

“让我想想，别来厨房捣乱？”

Theseus再次提到了儿时的糗事，Newt对厨房有一种天然的破坏力，这简直如同镌刻在他骨血中一样难以根除。

“别这样Theseus，我不是故意的。”

“哦，这只是一个玩笑，亲爱的，你可以做任何你想做的事，今天是平安夜。”

7

任何他想做的事？

你永远不知道Newt.Scarmander想做什么。

Theseus如果知道自己早上那句话还能被这么理解，他一定不会如此轻率地说出那几个词，但世上没有后悔药，哪怕今天是平安夜。

他心底最深处的欲望被彻底地挑战，Newt站在他的面前，被月光洗礼过的处子身躯是考验人类的毒药，Theseus强压下自己蠢蠢欲动的野心，让理智稍占上风。

“不，Newt，你还没有想好。”

口干舌燥的贪婪，他恨不得杀了所有见过这幅美景的人。

“Theseus，我说过我早就不是小孩子了。”

Newt金棕色的头发还在滴水，水迹沿着天鹅般优美的脖颈向下顺流，精致的锁骨上也泛着淡淡的光晕，绰约引诱着早已心猿意马的男人。Theseus没有办法阻止自己的视线，在昏黄的灯光中，Newt光裸着脚踝，全身上下仅有一条浴巾，白色的浴巾像是最后一层盖在天使身上的遮挡物，隔离了神圣与罪恶。

“Theseus，我已经成年了。”

男孩的声音里还带着颤抖，他下定了决心却依旧惧怕未知的领域，他渴望Theseus的占有但也对此感到迷茫。

那些仅仅停留在电脑屏幕里的淫靡画面在今夜就要全部成真，他是否会想那些被占有的男孩一样呻吟，Theseus又会不会把他操到瘫软？

Newt不敢看向Theseus，他不在乎别人怎么看他，但他不能不在乎Theseus怎么看他。

“抬起头，Newt，看着我。”

男孩的眼神宛如受惊的小鹿，他抬起自己碧绿色的双眸，纯真与妖冶并存于其中，他强忍住在灰蓝色审视下落荒而逃的冲动，羞涩与放荡汇聚在纤细的睫毛后化为了世上最强烈的催情剂。

“告诉我Newt，你的决定是什么？”

甜蜜的忍耐是无声的折磨，Theseus的眼睛贪婪地追逐着在黑夜中绽放的月光，他摇曳的步伐行走在天堂与地狱的交界口，他想用碎吻包裹住他光裸的脚踝，沿着小腿一路向上直至天堂的入口。

但这一切的前提是Newt的首肯。

如果他的男孩不愿意，他可以继续等待，冒失是对他们感情的亵渎，他的Artemis永远值得最好的。

“Theseus，I am yours.”

男孩干涸的红唇给出了他最终的决定，下一秒他被兄长的唾液滋润，红唇再度恢复了原有的光彩。

Theseus虔诚地吻着他的爱人，他的Artemis选择了他。

8

早在一开始就挺立的欲望现在毫不掩饰地顶在Newt的入口处，这个事实让男孩脸红。他从未如此直观地感受过别人的性器，青春期的男孩子总会有一个性幻想的对象，区别于大部分的同学，不，应该说区别于所有的同龄人，Newt在自慰时总会低声叫出Theseus的名字。

他想象着兄长的抚摸，他的哥哥会拥有什么样尺寸的阴茎，当挺立的性器插入自己时，他又会如何呻吟？抒发欲望的过程总是伴随着背德的审问，这也让男孩达到高潮的过程更加羞耻。

“这个时候还在想谁？”

臀瓣被反复揉捏，Theseus爱惨了这里的手感，他迫不及待地想要好好品尝一下自己魂牵梦绕的禁地，但处子的紧致阻止了他的囫囵，他在狂喜中渐渐冷静，转而用最温柔的触碰去对待自己的月神。他低头含住了起伏胸口上的嫩红色，舌头不住卷起咬住，牙齿不经意地厮磨着这过分的敏感，在他身上留下印着齿痕的斑点痕迹。

“It is you,Bro……”

双腿被完全折到胸前，柔软的身体为这场性爱提供了极大的便利，Theseus一边惊叹自己弟弟的柔韧性，一边深深痴迷于暴露在空气中的穴口。

Theseus已经惊讶到什么都无法说出，Newt甚至自己做了润滑。他无法想象自己错过了什么样的美景，就在紧隔一墙的卫生间里，他的弟弟用手指沾着黏稠的润滑液独自开拓着身下的小穴。他是否因为压迫到深处的那一点而低声哭泣，快感是否又控制了他，令他无法释放。

这些未曾说出口的猜测化为了更加香艳的邀请，Theseus放弃了用手指去搅弄蜜穴的想法，他决定在第一次进入时就彻底占有他的Artemis。

阴茎在蜜穴口徘徊了几秒，这似乎是占有前最后的仪式，今夜之后Newt将完全属于他，他们从相同的地方而来，亦会自此相伴而行。

Theseus一鼓作气地进到了Newt的最深处，激烈的动作没有给Newt丝毫的时间准备，他甚至在那个最可怕的瞬间失去了呼吸能力，脚趾蜷缩在一起，细滑光裸的脚背收获了安抚的细吻，男人的唇贴在皮肤上分散了后穴被充满的肿胀感。流淌的汗水打湿了前额的碎发，泪水氤氲了他碧绿色的瞳仁，压抑不住的喘息与痛呼交缠在一起，迷醉的神情鼓励了Theseus继续动作。

掌控者开始缓慢地移动着自己的腰肢，紧实的内壁包裹着Theseus的性器，Newt在努力地放松着自己，他的肌肉因为插入而紧绷，隐藏在衣服下的肉体彻底绽放开，这简直令Theseus没有办法再做任何的忍耐。他使劲掰开Newt的双腿，大幅度地做着冲刺的动作，囊袋打在肉体的声音配上抽插时特有的水声像是一曲交响乐。很难想象Newt的蜜穴会如此紧实，处子的香味勾引着男人对他做出更多更过分的事，他就是上帝身边的天使，带着圣洁的光芒献祭了自己。Theseus被他所拯救，心底欲望的沟壑终于在此刻被填平，他的求而不得，他的望而却步，统统在今夜化为灰烬。

汹涌而至的情动让Newt身后蜜穴的酥麻与痛苦糅杂在一起，Theseus每一次都撞击在微妙的小点上，背德的快感与身体的矛盾交织出最深层次的渴望。他不由自主地开始摆动腰肢，迎合着Theseus的插入，蜜穴在阴茎抽出时甚至会纠缠着粗长的性器。

男孩喘着粗气，脖颈被快感逼得向上，湿润的唇部张开大口地吸着气。Theseus俯下身，灵巧的舌尖挑动着口中的软肉，他肆意品尝着Newt嘴中的甘甜，带着温柔也带着疯狂，他想尽可能地减缓Newt身下的痛苦。

Newt无法抑制住自己的呻吟，他终于放弃了那些压在心底的羞耻，Theseus发掘出他所有的敏感带，锁骨，胸前，腰侧，每一个地方都被Theseus很好的关照，兄长高超的性爱技巧令他感到愉悦。最终，他用最美妙的哀吟迎接他和Theseus的第一个高潮………

9

午夜的钟声在万众期待中到来，Newt躺在Theseus的怀中，毛躁的头发刮在Theseus的下颚上。

“Merry Christmas，Brother.”

他的眼神里带着一如既往的月光。

“Don't Merry Christmas，marry me，my Artemis.”

嫁给我，我的宝贝。


	7. CH.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Theseus，一切都会好的。”
> 
> Newt的抱抱，是治愈风浪的最佳解药。

【Thesewt】Sexy boy CH.5

1

Theseus没有离开巴黎，他将一开始定为一周的行程推迟到了一个月，他很清楚离开他的Artemis需要多么大的勇气。Theseus.Scarmander是一个非常有胆识和勇气的年轻人，在他所有朋友与长辈的口中，他都是一个可以用完美来形容的人。

有时候他自己却希望自己可以不要这么有勇气。

他们如胶似漆地待了一周，除去Newt上课的时间，他们几乎滚遍了这间公寓的每一处角落，包括厨房，客厅以及衣橱。Theseus没有办法忘记Newt在餐桌上双腿大开的场景，平日里羞涩的爱人此时娇嫩可口，大腿内侧点缀的零星青紫斑驳如同蛋糕上的草莓簇拥于香腻的奶油之上，很少有人能抵抗住这样的美味。

还有一天，Newt被放到了木质的吧台上，湿泞的下体甚至还带着酒味，成为了Theseus最可口的开胃酒。

在第二个周末之后，两个人似乎学会了收敛，至少Theseus认为这么做下去会对Newt的正常休息产生不好的影响。他开始有意识地控制自己，尽量不让激烈的性爱影响到Newt的日常生活。

作为兄长，他的确要顾虑更多的事。

而被Professor Grindelwald压榨成自然的Newt同样也腾不出更多的精力，他忙于学校，论文，和自己的猫咪。值得一提的是，Theseus的到来让他松了口气，因为Niffler的伙食问题得到了很好的改善，至少他不用继续在猫粮和面包之间做出困难选择。

“Newt，这是我第三次叫你了，实在不舒服就别去了。”

不上学当然不是什么好事，尤其是对于Scarmander家的孩子，他们自小接受着全世界最优质的教育，早已习惯了对自己日常的严格要求。

但Theseus清楚Newt这几天的劳累，他们消耗了太多的体力在拥有对方之上。而Theseus不得不，应该说他必须要承担起这个不算错误的过错。

作为年长的那一方。

把温热的牛奶放到床边，Theseus看着Newt挣扎了许久，纤细的睫毛先是颤抖着从梦中脱离，然后它们努力地翩跹了几下，最后好不情愿地在阳光下展露出一双碧绿宝石。

“Good morning,Theseus.”

“Good morning,Artemis.”

男孩在清晨收获了自己的早安吻，十分不幸的是，Theseus没有收回早安吻，他仅仅收获了一声尖叫。

“啊啊啊啊！Professor Grindelwald会杀了我的！Theseus，你为什么不把我叫起来？”

没有什么控告会比这个更令人难以接受，Theseus委屈地想道。

他第一次叫弟弟时天才蒙蒙亮，九月份的巴黎天亮的不算太晚，太阳的直射点徘徊在赤道附近，他推了一下Newt，发现身旁的恋人纹丝不动。昨夜死揪着自己让他叫人起床的小混蛋可能现在还在梦里继续他的豪言壮语，丝毫腾不出什么功夫来理会他，自然也没精力起床。

亏他昨晚还特意心软地放过了Newt，想象一下你的爱人脱得精光地躺在你的怀中像一个三四岁的孩子一样好动，有几个人能做到坐怀不乱？

虽然这么说很无奈，但的确，Theseus做到了，正如Newt所说，他总是最好的。

Theseus无奈地为弟弟继续盖好被子，把手机闹铃调到了半个小时后，这段时间恰好够他做一顿Newt需要的早餐。

而半小时后，Theseus打开卧室门时，看到的也不是已经穿戴整齐的大学生，而是埋在被子里用小猫一样的声音哀求他的Newt。

他说着“再睡一会儿”。

这个小骗子，现在却来怪罪自己。

2

“Newt.Scarmander先生，这一次你又要用什么借口来敷衍搪塞我？我真的不知道邓布利多对你的评价究竟来源于何处？”

Newt当然知道自己清晨赖床的后果，他再一次被请到Professor Grindelwald的办公室喝茶，这已经是这学期第三次了。值得一提的是，喝茶的意义在巴黎与伦敦是截然不同的，邓布利多也喜欢请他喝下午茶，或许这就是他现在在这里“喝茶”的原因。

说实话，正常的大学生不可能会和教授们建立起如此频繁的联系，尤其是布斯巴顿的学生，他们拥有比霍格沃兹更礼貌的师生关系。在Newt初来乍到之时，丽塔就非常认真地对他叙述过法兰西宽松的教学氛围。

“除非你和教授有什么更进一步的关系，比如说隔壁文学院的Ailsa与Professor Aron,我上次看到他们在教学楼后接吻。好吧，我知道你接受不了这种带有禁忌色彩的关系的。”

这话说得有开玩笑的成分，诚然Newt的确是一个看上去十分羞涩的男孩，但他依旧是一个年轻人。年轻人的标准难道不是对所有潮流都理所当然的了解吗？在大学里，师生恋并不是一件很奇怪的事情，单纯只是因为师生关系而在恋情之上添加了一抹奇怪的韵味。

而和自己的哥哥，血亲的相恋才是这个世界上最不能被人接受的禁忌。

“Scarmander先生，看来你并不接受我对你的教导，是不是只有伟大的Professor Dumbledore才有资格教导你？”

Grindelwald看出了他的不专心，那双只用瞟一眼便能令所有学生噤若寒蝉的眼睛里此刻布满了很多别样的情绪。

果然，不论是谁只要分手了都会像炸了毛的波斯猫，哪怕这个人是Gallert.Grindelwald。

Newt再一次确认自己的教授就是在对自己借题发挥，作为传说中邓布利多最喜欢的学生，Newt承担了他这个年纪不该有的压力。

真的，你们俩分手能不能不要迁怒别人？

“教授，我并没有不尊重您，我真的很佩服您在物理生化领域做出的成绩，关于迟到我也真的十分抱歉，我保证，这是最后一次。以及，Professor Dumbledore已经很久没有和我联系过了，关于他的想法我不敢随意猜测，但我保证，他看重您比看重我多出很多倍。”

这番话被磕磕绊绊地说了出来，Newt用了自己全部的努力才没憋红双颊，这真的是社恐最后的倔犟，不能否认Newt在这段话里加了一点小小的私心。

两位教授为什么非要通过折磨他来彰显对这段恋情的不满？如果你们不满，可以复合啊，为什么就是不能放过我呢？我究竟做错了什么？

“那么下一次我不希望再看到你这么晚进教室。”

素来以严谨教学出名的Professor Grindelwald暂时放过了这个在他课上三番五次迟到的学生。

3

“Newt，他就这么放过了你？天啊，你是怎么做到的？上次我和詹姆斯被罚了三篇论文，你知道的，我们都不是那么的擅长于论文创作，那天我甚至想跳进塞纳河冷静冷静。我现在也没想明白学甜品的我为什么要写物理论文。”

Jacob，布斯巴顿料理学院的学生，现在是一名见习甜品师。而他和Newt的关系同样也令人诧异得好，两个人完全过着截然不同的生活，不同的生活环境，不同的家庭，却是完美的朋友。

“Jacob，作为生物学的学生，我有义务告诉你，跳进塞纳河并不能让你的头脑清醒，它只会让你发烧从而更加不清醒。还有，你为什么非要选Professor Grindelwald的课呢？”

Newt揉了揉自己乱七八糟的头发，他当然不能和Jacob说实话。关于Professor Grindelwald不仅是个基佬，还是个被甩了的基佬这件事，Newt必须要保持沉默。

如果接下来的一学年他还为自己的生命安全着想，他最好将守口如瓶几个字奉为圭臬。

Jacob还是不能理解，在他的印象里Grindelwald是优雅高贵与尖酸刻薄的综合体，他可以用世界上最华丽的辞藻说出最恶毒的诅咒。

这个可怜的见习甜点师一路上都在和自己的好友抱怨，他总有这么多的话。而Newt也习惯了有这么一个朋友在自己的身边，他拎着自己的皮箱穿行在布斯巴顿的校园里，尽管现在几乎没人再这么做，但这是他作为英国人的坚持。

男孩一边试图安抚自己的好友，一边漫无目的地想着最近发生的事。

他有点想念自己的布偶猫，其实他想念他所有的猫咪，但Theseus来的这几天，橘猫们已经开始出现完全不搭理自己的趋势。

现在Niffler整日都跟在Theseus身后，仿佛它真的知道自己跟着的这个男人身价上亿，每次Newt回到家时那个小坏蛋都会装作没看到他一样。还是Pickett好，除了在饭点会蹭到Theseus身边，其余时间还是更黏自己。

男孩哪里知道，在他看不见的地方，Theseus无数次地严肃“宣告主权”，Pickett现在还敢黏着他，单纯是因为布偶猫的反射弧要比橘猫长一点。

“我的天啊，这又是哪家贵公子看上了漂亮的学姐？你看看那张车，我可能不吃不喝十年都买不起，不知道又是哪个幸运的美人要坐上去。”

一直烦心于猫咪的Newt在此时默默抬起了头，那张熟悉的车，有着银色的车体，流畅又高雅，而靠在车门上的男人则更加优质，男孩不用看都知道有多少人想和他共度春宵。

该死的，他又要负责再一次纠正Jacob。

“额……虽然这么说会十分打击人，但我得告诉你，那张车你可能不吃不喝工作二十年才能拥有，看到那个钥匙扣了吗？那个小东西能你花掉你一年的工资。”

Jacob还想接着问，他的问题和他的饭量一样多，Newt甚至把他归结到问题怪这样的分类中。

但今天，他难得闭上了嘴。

因为他想象中的那位“美人”已经出现，他最好的朋友，全院最不出名的男孩，Newt.Scarmander拉开了那辆据说他二十年都买不起的Farrari车门，将他的皮箱随意放到了后座。

在跑车绝尘而去之前，男孩甚至还回头和他说了再见。

我最好朋友好像被包养了，怎么办？在线等，急！！！

4

“Professor Grindelwald怎么样？”

“不怎么样，我猜他不会再追究今天的事。你不会知道去一趟他的办公室有多么令人痛苦。”

下午应付Grindelwald的话当然不是Newt的原创，如果男孩早一点说出这么有“内涵”的话也不至于被专业课教授折磨得如此不成人样。

“Newt，你总是看不清问题的表面，你喜欢去追寻事物本身，这是好事，但你也有可能看漏一些别的事。”

Theseus在处理完手头的一部分公务后给弟弟发了一条短信，其中的内容大致可以概括为Newt今天应付Grindelwald的全部说辞以及今天放学Theseus会来接他。

兄长的善于交际已经成为他保命的关键。

Theseus对文字的精准运用同样是The England Rose成功的关键，但只有他本人知道自己对语言的运用并非是天赋异禀，大部分还是仰仗后天的锻炼。

十多岁的Theseus总得替自己的弟弟找出一些冠冕堂皇的理由去应付父母或者老师，而小时候的Newt比现在还不省心十多倍。

“我以为他不会这么……以公谋私……你知道的，Professor Dumbledore就不会这样。”

男孩努力辩解着，他的行事作风显然和Theseus有天壤之别，没有经历世事的磨砺让他得以保持纯真的天性，他习惯了以天真应对世界。

这一切都要归功于兄长看上去有些过度的保护。

“这已经不重要了，Newt，我只是希望你不要把自己弄得过于狼狈。”

显然，为了不迟到而不吃早餐肯定属于过于狼狈的范畴。

“今天是意外！”

“是的，今天是这个星期第三次意外，你猜怎么着，今天是周四。”

对弟弟无力狡辩的习以为常，Theseus决定不再和他纠结于这种小问题。男人无奈地舔了舔嘴唇，巴黎要比伦敦干燥，而干燥同样令人上火。

Theseus今天穿了一件黑色的风衣，金色双排排扣和暗红色的领带让他看上去有那么一丝疏离感。

这个样子的Theseus，Newt倒是很少见，不过他确实对此很熟悉。

印象最深的一次离现在也不久远，大概是他刚刚接到布斯巴顿通知书的那个晚上。

那天的Theseus异常粗暴，他折腾了Newt很久，前戏草率又短暂，男人守着最后的底线才不至于彻底把男孩做坏，他的身上找不出一块完整的皮肤，白色成为了点缀在红与青紫之间的斑驳，无数次高潮的尖叫同样剥夺了他的声音。

清晨的床单上有几条血痕，精液和汗水将被子完全浸湿，他以为Theseus会杀了他，或者把他捆起来，又或者是别的很过分的事。

但最后，除了一个抱抱和落在额头上的吻，他什么都没等到。

那天似乎在下雨，伦敦每天都在下雨，雨声影响了Newt的判断，他甚至怀疑过兄长是不是有什么精神疾病。

他在后半夜睁开了眼睛，恍若被什么恐怖的东西强行拉回现实，男孩确信那是一个噩梦，他清醒过来，然后大口地呼吸着空气。在转头看向黑暗的一刻，他清晰地看见了一个轮廓，那是Theseus，抽着烟的Theseus。

那时候的他也很疏离，看上去既悲伤又孤独，犹如月色下的头狼。

5

Theseus没有告诉Newt他们的目的地，他沉默着开着车，偶尔回答一下弟弟的发问，灰蓝色的眼睛里聚起了阴霾的前奏。

Newt从来学不会察言观色，一方面他基本不在意别人的反应，另一方面Theseus认为他没必要对别人刻意察言观色，所以身为教导者的兄长故意忽略了对弟弟进行这方面的教导。

Newt小动物一般的直觉倒是全部用在了对Theseus的关注上，他熟知Theseus每一个表情后的意思，比世上任何一个弟弟对哥哥或是爱人对另一半的了解都要深。也正因为如此他有时并不能很好的理解兄长，他无法把Theseus的反应和原因对应上，包括不懂Theseus为什么会突然生气，突然开心，这些过于突然的情绪会让他手足无措甚至于更加惹怒Theseus。

有时候这位强势的总裁会用一些不那么温柔的手法对待自己的弟弟，Newt至今都不知道是自己的哪句话唤醒了Theseus内心的野兽，以至于被自控力十足的兄长在很多意想不到的地方“就地正法”。

他们在Scarmander家的楼梯里做过几次，父母的房间就在楼梯的拐角处，Theseus把他放在楼梯上，轻声在他耳边说着情话，然后把他巨大的阴茎塞进Newt的身体，被情欲的浪潮不断拍打又担忧被发现的羞耻夹杂在一起，迫使男孩紧张的身体死死咬住了Theseus插进来的性器，交合处流下的淫液甚至打湿了楼梯，清理时花费了男孩们不少时间。

这样的事情当然还有一次，在Newt的毕业舞会上，Theseus拨开混乱的人群，他无视那些暴露的男孩或是女孩，走向人群里唯一的目标。男人不由分说地将他拉到了楼上的房间，他能听到那些震耳发聩的音乐，也能听到他们肉体碰撞带出的声响，有些好事者甚至敲响了他们的门，而Theseus将他抵到门边逼着他回答那些不知情的关怀。紧张的情绪自然地拉动肌肉，他的下身含着Theseus的阴茎，勾引着他做出更过分的事。

接着，他们在门边又做了一次，他含着自己哥哥的精液度过了本科的最后一个夜晚。

Newt不知道Theseus这次又是为什么而生气，但他确定这不是他的问题，他太了解面前的男人，从Theseus下沉的眼角以及三番五次避开自己的视线可以看出他陷入了某种类似于自责的情绪。

但直觉告诉Newt，这与自己有关。

在沉默中他们到达了目的地，Theseus停好了那张昂贵但普通的跑车，Newt都不知道这张骚断腿的车究竟是哪来的，但现在这似乎并不重要了。

Theseus深呼了一口气，他在控制自己的情绪，他不希望这影响到Newt，但灰蓝色的漩涡里，风暴一览无遗。

偏偏，他的男孩从来都不惧风暴，他穿过倾盆大雨，用月光引导迷失的灵魂。

“Theseus，一切都会好的。”

Newt的抱抱，是治愈风浪的最佳解药。


	8. CH.6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 男孩直直地盯着他，浅绿色的青草放弃试探的态度，疯狂地在他的海中生长，而太阳只能选择一再退让，收拾走炙热，以防伤害到这些娇嫩的藤蔓，任由着月光侵蚀每一寸海浪。

【Thesewt】Sexy boy ch.6

1

Theseus其实没什么不满，应该说他不应该有任何的不满。看看他现在，有多么完美的生活，在少年时想做的一切，他该做的一切现在都在完美地按照逻辑所运行，如同月球环绕着蓝星，宇宙的轨道有条不紊，Theseus的世界也同样在轨道上有条不紊。

就连Newt，这个人生中最大的惊喜，他的弟弟，他的爱人，他最宝贵的Artemis，现在距离他也不超过十米。他没有如男人每一个不知名的梦境那般去到了远方，在加蓬的广袤森林，或是卡萨布兰卡的风情小镇，又或者什么别的地方，他能看清绿宝石在不同太阳高度下的光晕变化，Newt的酒窝同样也随之深浅不一。

但他所担心的一切都没有发生，那些折磨他整夜的噩梦都停留在遥远的梦境里。

Newt哪里都没有去，他待在了Theseus的身边。

给了他一个满怀的拥抱。

他还应该有什么不满吗？他就像一个在绿洲中央的旅人，看着一望无际的沙漠而慌张。他怀疑自己，怀疑Newt，怀疑一切，他无尽的占有欲和有限的理智在大脑里不断掐架。他渴望将Newt彻底藏在自己的世界，而不是看着他去拍一组会卖到全世界的杂志图，他希望所有人都能忽略他的月光，让神圣的余辉仅仅照耀自己。

“我，我不知道究竟发生了什么，Theseus，你看起来不太好。”

Newt很少去猜测别人的情绪，同样他也从不猜Theseus的，流转于血脉里的默契帮助他更好地感知自己的兄长。

Newt试图用语言来缓解自己的不知所措，迷茫的Theseus对于他来说有一点点的陌生。他看自己的目光里全是飘忽不定的东西，仿佛Newt没有在他的眼前，他穿过Newt的躯体去寻找一些别的东西。

“Theseus，look at me，I am here！”

跑车最大的局限在于它的空间，流线的车体设计自然而然地抛弃了宽松的乘坐空间，这是Newt宁愿做公交也不要Theseus送他上学的主要原因。但现在，这个奇特的时间点，狭窄让Newt感受到了一定的便利。

他可以拥抱到Theseus，而Theseus也能轻而易举地吻到他的嘴唇。它颤抖着张开，露出一小截粉嫩的舌头，然后整个口腔被不余遗力地占领。他们在驾驶室的前座上拥吻，激烈的程度甚至让车体摇晃，如果这时候任何一个人经过这张车，都会露出那种“原来如此”的笑容。尽管他们真的只是在拥吻，没有后面应该有的那些。

“I am sorry.”

Theseus的舌头意犹未尽地舔了舔Newt的嘴角，他的口中似乎还残留着属于Newt的气味，混合了牛奶和蜜糖的味道让人不由地想起曾经那个穿着背带裤的小男孩。

“不，Theseus，你不需要道歉，我只是，只是想告诉你，任何时候我都会在你身边。”

穿背带裤的小朋友，长大了。

Theseus理应对自己的患得患失感到抱歉，事实上他的确如此，他从没有感觉如此不好过，藏在皮囊内的五脏六腑全部混到了一起，乱七八糟地搅和到了一块。

这或许就是导致他脑子不清醒的原因，他再一次亲吻了Newt，让他的雀斑带上红晕。

 

2

“我必须要说，他太有天赋了，这完全不像是第二次拍摄，我的意思是他第一套拍的同样让人惊喜。从他对镜头的理解就能看出这一定是个Scamander。”

时尚印刷业的巨头，Scamander家族，当然天生就对这些得心应手。

“他当然是一个优秀的Scamander。”

他们刚刚结束第一组拍摄，这次的场地不再是之前的工作室，而换到了Paris boy的总部，各式各样的拍摄室陈列在这幢大楼中，Theseus没有费什么劲就进入了工作状态。

Paris boy的发行是一月双刊，也就是说Newt需要为这个月的两本新刊拍摄封面。Theseus没有特意告诉他时间，他在这里自然就会为他处理好所有的事情。

不同于第一次还有些生疏的动作，当The England Rose的王牌摄影师把镜头对准男孩时，Newt已经非常自如地在镜头前展露出自己，介于真实与虚幻之间，Newt重新找到了一种释放自我的方式。

这次他们抛弃了过于浓烈的色彩，转向了复古陈旧的选择，一套藏青色的风衣。

腰带把腰部曲线勾勒地淋漓尽致。没有刻意妖娆的妆容，也没有修饰太多的造型，他平静地趴在斑驳的镜面上，完美诠释了落入人间的精灵。

“英伦男孩在巴黎的绽放。”

Yusuf对眼前的男孩下了最后的定论。

Theseus真不知道自己要怎么面对这样的奉承，不可否认，他有一种被埋藏在占有欲之下的自豪感。这是他的弟弟，他们Scamander家的孩子总是能把自己的领域做到最好。从兄长的角度出发，Theseus完全没有办法否认Newt的出色，他来回翻看着照片，呈现在屏幕上的每一帧都是不可多得的精品。

Newt的美马上就要被展露在众人眼前，而他还要通过镜头与印刷把这样的美彻底扩散出去，扩散到世界的每一个角落。任何有书籍存在的城市都会看到穿着红色高跟鞋的Artemis，媒体会对这个男孩大加赞赏，无数的通告会飞向男孩。

Theseus根本无法控制事态，人们天生对美具有向往性，强权与金钱不能毁灭本能，哪怕是Theseus.Scamander也要承认自己的无能为力。

显然这是一个危险又关键的选择。

尊重Newt，将他的照片放在Paris boy的封面，或是替他做一次决定，将所有照片私藏。

听上去后面那个决定比较像他会做的。

他能保证在座所有人都将对此缄默不言，巨大的利益面前，少数人的好处在于他们容易被诱惑。

Theseus再一次把目光投向Newt，灰蓝色的海面现在看上去风平浪静。

他的小月亮依旧穿着藏青色的长风衣，拍摄的间隙可以让他和自己的朋友放松一下。他正和那个美国姑娘愉快地交谈着，常年没什么表情的脸上现在是浅淡却绝对真实的笑容。

Newt很少会外露自己的情绪，这源于Scamander家族的贵族式教育和Newt自身的性格。在Theseus和他相处的二十多年中，除了待在襁褓中的婴儿时期，Newt也只有在他身下喘息高潮时会露出毫无防备的真实。

曾经有这么一段时间Theseus会抱怨Newt不和自己交流，虽然他已经安然度过了自己的青春期，但二十出头的年纪显然还没有成熟到能接受身处青春期的弟弟。

或许，镜头是一个别样的方式，他理应尊重他的弟弟，不再去帮他做出选择。

 

3

“Newt，你真的超乎所有人的想象，我从来不知道你对摄影这么有天赋。”

“谢谢你，Queenie，但最有天赋的那个人肯定是Theseus，他的镜头语言是我见过最棒的，无论从构图还是色彩，他让每一个人都折服在光影之下。虽然他本人有极重的官僚主义作风。”

Newt不习惯被人如此直白的夸赞，他把遮住眼睛的碎发拔到一旁，试图用对Theseus的客观评价来转移话题。男孩从不吝啬自己对兄长的敬仰，在他的心底，Theseus是个无所不能的人，他能做好这世上的所有事情，包括引诱他的猫咪。

但男孩也不会因此而遮掩那些不满，过于霸道强势的哥哥也会向他施加压力，所以他在最后默默地加上了一句抱怨。

“我当然知道，毕竟在恋人眼中，彼此总是最好的。”

Queenie的眼睛里是温柔与狡黠，她看着Newt，笑容还是一如既往的甜美。

Queenie.Goldstein和Newt的关系始于她的姐姐Tina，她古板的姐姐似乎对这位Scamander先生情有独钟，她甚至一度想过撮合两个人。Goldstein家的姐妹关系也很复杂，但女孩们总能把复杂的感情处理得游刃有余。

“我希望下次不要这么直白得猜测我的想法，以及，Tina说的没错，你确实在心理沟通方面拥有极大的天赋。”

Newt的发旋遮去了他一闪而过的慌张，脖颈以下的吻痕仿佛因为突然的戳破而开始发热，那些细碎却足够清晰的痕迹提醒着他背德的快感。他知道狡辩没有任何的作用，Queenie强大的天赋远近闻名，而且在他内心的最深处，他并不愿去否认。

“哦，我总是忍不住这样，对不起，真的，我很抱歉。”

女孩猛然意识到自己又做了往常那样的举动，她从很小开始就知道随意猜测别人是一件非常不礼貌的事，但强大的天赋使她没办法控制自己，她总会情不自禁地去猜测。

“你不会觉得很奇怪吗？我和……”

“哦，当然不会，我能理解，你们看上去很般配，你可能没有注意到，每次你提到他的时候，眼里都会有不一样的光。而你的哥哥，他对你更加上心，从我坐到这里开始，他的眼神就没离开过你，而他的眼中也从来只有你。你们很像一对兄弟，但的确，更像一对恋人。”

一直到这个短暂的间隙结束Newt都没有从Queenie的话中走出来。他尝试去接触Theseus的视线，他沉溺进灰蓝色的天空，任由自己在那里放荡，一碧如洗的世界找不到任何一朵云彩，他只能看到自己。

Queenie说得对，Theseus的眼中只有自己。

4

Theseus讶异于Newt直射过来的视线，Newt很少会直视他，当然他更加不会直视别人。

之前的拍摄中他曾一再对Newt强调抬头看自己，这全部是出于公事公办的态度。他不需要Newt在除了床榻之外的地方盯着自己，他了解Newt，风筝总要在风中飞翔，他只需要将线端缠绕于自己手中。

身为Newt的摄影师，他熟悉Newt也熟悉摄影，这意味着他能很好得将两者结合。所以在一开始的强调无效后，他放弃用正面去呈现他的模特。Newt的每一面都足够上镜，侧面和特殊角度并不会影响他的气质。

镜面环境让他们都不由自主地放松，Theseus不断说服自己的占有欲，然后任由自己的手拍下一张又一张的照片，Newt也尽力克服羞涩的个性，把真实逐渐展露。

镜子成为两个人之间的调节器，他们在其中都找到了微妙的平衡

而Newt突然就这么打破了平衡，男孩直直地盯着他，浅绿色的青草放弃试探的态度，疯狂地在他的海中生长，而太阳只能选择一再退让，收拾走炙热，以防伤害到这些娇嫩的藤蔓，任由着月光侵蚀每一寸海浪。

快门闪过，男孩移开了视线。他继续躲回镜面的庇护，Theseus确信听他到了自己的心跳。透过玻璃片，他们在巴黎的夜晚看到了彼此的心。

“我猜后天就能出成图。”

“我想今晚我就能修完，后天就开始秀场了。”

Yusuf停顿了一下，他很想告诉Theseus没必要这么心急，但他仅仅只是放心地把钥匙再一次交给了这位合作伙伴。在这种小事上和Scamander争论没有任何的意义。

拿到片子和合同才是他应该关心的事。

“我都不知道英国人如此喜爱加班。”

黄铜片再一次放到了桌上，Yusuf率先告别了两兄弟，而另外的灯光师也收拾东西后迅速离开，临走之前Queenie贴心地为他们关上了门。

为了不耽误Newt今天下午的课程，他们的拍摄被特意放到晚上。整幢楼已经没有别的灯还亮着，Newt关上那盏白炽灯，月光爬过窗户，歪歪扭扭地进了房间，而Newt和Theseus已经十分熟练地滚做了一团。

“你知道我刚刚有多么想直接办了你吗？就在所有人的面前，脱下这身衣服，把你的双脚打开，然后……”

他没有说完，Newt没有给他这个机会，他的弟弟用力地搂着他的脖子，送上了一个吻，他甚至还伸出了他粉嫩的舌尖勾住Theseus的舌头不断吮吸。

“现在你可以就这么办了我。”

5

他们性爱的频率最近高得吓人，Theseus担忧过Newt会不会因此而吃不消，不过显然这样的担忧非常多余。Newt解开了那身风衣，包裹在布料底下的肌肤已经恢复得差不多，原本青紫斑驳的吻痕现在都变成了淡红色，引诱着Theseus用更深的颜色去覆盖。

晕红的双颊掩盖不住雀斑，原本以为会跟随时间而消逝的记号在成年之后为性爱平添一抹幼齿的羞耻。Newt比任何时候都要急切，他意识到自己曾经错失的东西有多么宝贵，来自于兄长的爱意，压抑在平静表面下的汹涌和不经意间就满溢出的爱意在被捅破的这一刻全部朝着Newt扑面而来。

两个人的衣物都被丢到了角落处，这间摄影室没有配置软垫，他们的阵地自然选择了仅有的办公桌，雨点般的吻骤然降临，它们逡巡在Newt的肌肤上点燃了他所有的欲火。而男孩同样热情地回吻着爱人，两厢厮磨间他们彻底摆脱了衣物的束缚，风衣，衬衫，裤子，甚至连内裤现在都堪堪滑到了Newt的脚边。

Theseus诧异于弟弟的主动，但强势霸道惯了的男人立马反客为主，远远超过Newt的吻技强势地把控着局面。嘴上的缠绵把情潮扩散到全身，热辣的开局使得后面的一切都顺理成章，急促而紊乱的喘息没有停止这场情事，反而把所有关在闸门间的洪水欲潮统统释放。

Theseus顺着他的脖颈向下一路撩拨，舌头和嘴唇成了最好的武器，它们没有放弃哪怕任何一根汗毛，唾液打湿了Newt白皙的肌肤，男孩的手无处安放只能摆在Theseus的肩背上，被迫拥抱着他的兄长。

“进来……快………”

Newt的急促鼓舞着Theseus，但他并没有男孩这么心急，他撕咬着暴露在空气中的乳头，舌头裹挟着乳肉，他的手放到了弟弟紧贴在桌面上的翘臀，手掌反复揉捏着两团臀肉，甚至不经意地徘徊到中间隐秘的穴口处。

Newt看上去就像是被放在砧板上的鱼，他大口地呼吸着，胸前的乳头被逗弄到完全挺立，他想提醒Theseus那里不可能出现乳汁，但他知道他那个恶劣的哥哥根本不会在意这些事。桌子的高度恰好让Theseus的欲望置于Newt双腿之间，他的阴茎在弟弟的大腿内侧反复摩擦，把原本白嫩的皮肤蹭出了深红淫靡的色彩。

“这个小家伙已经这么有精神了吗？”

Newt来不及搞清Theseus的意思就被完全“吞”进了那个温暖的口腔。Theseus的口活简直不能再厉害，Newt的龟头被他完全含到了喉咙的深处，灵活的舌头舔过上面的每一条软沟，男孩有着并不浓密的体毛，他能通过它们闻到只属于Newt一人的气味。唾液和阴茎渗出的透明液体打湿了下身，Newt无力承受这场口交，比世界上所有的腔体都更具压迫性，他只能将手指插进Theseus的头发中，挺动着自己纤细的腰肢迎合着这场美妙的性事。

6

“Artemis，睁开眼睛看看……”

Newt已经数不清这是第几次在Theseus的身下达到高潮，他后悔今晚的鲁莽，他不应该什么准备都没做的就对Theseus发出暗示。

不经意地用舌头舔过下唇，不经意地触碰，赤裸又直白的眼神所做的一切显然都被当做了性暗示。

当然，那的确是性暗示，他渴望着自己的哥哥来疯狂占有自己，他被平静又无声的Theseus所俘虏，犹如被诱惑的夏娃一步又一步地走向了人间的怀抱。

“睁开眼，我的Artemis。”

他们已经从桌子折腾到地板，Newt的阴茎已经射不出什么，只能在欲望的巅峰不断被摧毁，他睁开自己氤氲迷雾的双眼，涣散的眼神集中在那块陈旧的镜面上。

男孩浑身赤裸，不着一物，笔直而修长的双腿现在无力地被打开。尽职尽责的镜面将挺立的性器展现在两人面前。笔直的柱体在空气中颤栗，湿泞的体毛被精液浸湿，而上身更是“惨不忍睹”。大大小小的痕迹布满全身，从锁骨，乳头到腰侧的每一处敏感点都被完完全全地开发，他几乎不敢相信那是自己的身体，在无数次高潮的颤抖中，Newt已经无法再做出什么过激的反应。

“看着我，Newt。”

Newt确实在看着Theseus，男人的阴茎还埋在他的体内，艳丽的穴口紧紧包裹着那根粗长的性器，原本像花瓣一样的皱褶现在已经被撑开，娇柔的肉壁没有一开始的紧致但被操熟的软肉已然呈现出媚人的红色。Theseus低笑着吻上Newt的肩窝，他动了动身下的阴茎，诱人而甜腻的呻吟立马从那张小嘴中溢出。

他的Artemis就是一株娇艳的玫瑰，而魅丽的花蕊现在包裹着他硕大的阴茎，每一次的抽送都能逼出他细碎又动人的呻吟。

镜子把所有的美景都呈现在两人眼前，Newt似乎没办法接受这个模样的自己，他开始轻声啜泣，生理泪水顺着羞红的面颊一路向下，过于直观的画面让他的羞耻心达到了最高点。早已柔和的内壁经过这样的刺激又重新紧致，而这样的变化当然没被Theseus放过。

“刚刚我们还贴着镜子做了一次，你的背紧贴着冰凉的玻璃，我每一次戳进去都能感受到不一样的温度。”

“不要说了……”

“还有刚才，你骑在我身上，嘴里说着要更深，你说太大了，抵到了最里面……”

“不……Theseus……别说了……”

坏心的爱人似乎找到了乐趣，Theseus把自己所有的患得患失都全部压进了这场性爱，他不知道Newt为何会突然如此主动，或许他应该提前问一问，但现在这个问题的答案好像已经没有这么重要。

因为他清楚地听到Newt在高潮中叫出了他的名字。

“Theseus，I love you,only you.”

7

 

“所以你究竟知道了什么？就因为一个眼神？天啊，过去的二十多年我都是那样看你的。”

经不住Theseus的死磨硬泡，Newt在某个下午对他说出了实话，关于那个疯狂的夜晚，他以为自己永远不会告诉兄长，这就是个小秘密。而Theseus的反应明显超出了他的想象，他以为兄长会强调他的爱意，如同过往每一次，但他并没有。

“Newt，我总是那么看你，但你总是在看你的猫。”

Newt第一次因为关照猫咪而有了负罪感。


	9. CH. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 或许他的弟弟也和他一样，在快感和背德的矛盾中寻求着出路，他们是否真的做好了迎击世界的准备，这个答案谁也不知道。

【Thesewt】Sexy boy CH 7

1

谁也没想过那组封面会收获如此大的反响，它像一颗擦过黎明前夕的亮眼流星，在浪漫主义泛滥的这座都市激起了高楼巨浪。

怀疑，惊诧，赞叹，混杂在清晨雾气中的情绪接踵而至。

Paris boy首刊上市的第一个早晨，巴黎大街小巷的报刊亭和书店在Theseus的安排下统一贴出了Newt的封面海报。铜版纸混杂在一周新书的宣传栏中，显得尤为亮眼。

花店的门廊上，地铁口的两旁，零售店在第一时间把亮眼的杂志图展示在人们眼前。

那张雌雄莫辨的脸，精致又透着漠然，在烟雾后若隐若现，第一眼你只能看清强烈到令人意想不到的红唇，然后沉溺在男孩完美的轮廓中，情不自禁想看第二眼。

那就是Newt独一无二的气质，经年累月的贵族式教育和深埋骨血的叛逆浑然天成地结合在了一起。

如果说平日是他努力把这种美隐藏在不起眼的大衣下，用躲避人群和奇特的爱好来遮掩它，那现在，Theseus仅仅只用一个镜头就把他所有的掩饰破坏得一干二净。

在Theseus眼中的Newt被完美呈现在所有人面前。

天才摄影师和他命中注定的模特。

早餐厅，烘焙坊和咖啡店，Newt的妖娆而不自知，撩人而不献媚传遍了整个巴黎。

急着赶到学校的学生，拿着三明治准备进办公室的上班族，男男女女都在讨论他。每个人都诧异于这个出现在清晨的惊喜，他们驻足于照片前，谈论着这个男孩。

而短暂的惊艳后，人们开始搜索身上的每一个硬币，即将被扔进地铁售票窗口的硬币在到达地铁站前就离开了口袋。

杂志在第一个早晨就被疯狂的人群抢购一空。

而这只是一个开始，事情远不止这么简单。

Theseus再次挂断了一个电话，今早他的工作从处理The England Rose的特刊变为了帮他的弟弟回绝所有的时尚周邀约。

深思熟虑的长者也有失策的时候，显然就算是Theseus也低估了爱人的魅力。平静而蓄势待发的时尚周突然被这个不知从哪窜出来的男孩而扰乱了节奏。

所有人都在问同一个问题，他究竟是谁？

 

2

在临近时尚周的时候改变人员名单显然是一件十分不理智的事，各大品牌早在一个月前就决定了秀场模特的人选，但今早Theseus还是接到了不下二十个电话，内容几乎都是询问是否可以邀请Newt作为自家秀场的特邀模特。

最直接的联系方式自然是Yusuf，Paris boy和The England Rose的合作早已传出风声，大家猜测Yusuf，这个继承了庞大家业的外来者是否可以适应塞纳河的土壤。

现在看来，这样的担心是挺多余的，Scarmander家族的橄榄枝就是最好的证据，如果可以轻而易举俘获古板的英伦绅士，那他的可取之处就不单单在于基础业务。

Yusuf忙得不可开交，今早的战绩显然超出了他的意料，曝光度与关注度刷新了这一年的新高，他知道这得益于这对兄弟的合作。他自然不敢私自决定Newt的事，他现在算是知道什么叫烫手山芋，原本想借助这件事直接签下Newt作为常驻模特，谁知道这个其貌不扬的男孩居然会是Theseus的弟弟。抛开和Scarmander集团的合约不说，单凭Theseus在业内的地位他也知道要签下Newt几乎等于不可能。

原本这个从伦敦来的男人只是负责过来签署合约，在最早的时候他还为此而得意，Theseus从不出现在伦敦之外的洽谈中，这一次的巴黎之行显然是非常重视这次合作的表现。

好在这个错误的认知在Theseus和他第一次见面时就被迅速扔进脑子里的垃圾桶，他谈不上有多重视这场合作，他的到来都是为了他在巴黎上学的弟弟。

仅此而已。

在这个控制欲旺盛的兄长面前，他还是不要去妄想什么签约。

“Sir，这是……”

“有关Newt的所有统统回绝。”

“额……全部吗？”

“全部。”

巴黎分部的助理当然不知道在总部的各种传言，她对总裁的决定感到不解，发来邀请的品牌在业内都是大佬，这样的合作完全就是双赢。但Theseus的态度确实坚决得不行，可以说丝毫不留余地。

他的Artemis当然值得所有人最好的赞赏，那是他的珍宝，他个人根本不希望这么多人发现这束月光。

Theseus站在Scarmander集团巴黎分部的办公室中，落地窗下是车流不息的城市，他从未觉得这座流传于人们嘴中的城市如此可恶。它们把他的月光，放在心尖上唯一的月光就这么夺走，Theseus不得不调动自己身上所有的理智来说服自己。

不论是Newt还是Theseus，他们都走到了一个选择的关头。

今天的局面Yusuf没想到，Newt也没想到。可以说除了Theseus，所有人都没想到。

The England Rose神秘摄影师的噱头让新刊备受期待，而Theseus迟迟不肯做宣传也在业内吊足了很多人的胃口。

很多人都知道The England Rose此次挑选了Paris boy作为今年时尚周的合作伙伴，但没有人知道他们合作的内容，Theseus特意没有放出任何消息，任由它们处于极度保密。

出于对Newt的考虑，也出于对公司的考虑，男人所做的每一步都领过了深思熟虑。

Theseus想了很多，关于Newt的，关于自己的，也关于他们两个人的。

他电脑屏幕上还放着没有发给Yusuf对第二套片子，在陈旧斑驳的玻璃前，Newt灰绿色的双眸蒙上了别样的色彩。

“我究竟该拿你怎么办？Artemis？”

Theseus抚摸着屏幕，Newt看上去神秘诱人，宛如引诱夏娃的那颗苹果，他以为自己会坦然面对。

而现在，他只想把自己的小月亮抱回家藏好，不让这个世界再夺走一分自己的光辉。

 

3

 

另一边，Newt的日子也没有那么好过，他完全没有意识到那张照片会给自己带来多么大的麻烦，他甚至都忘了发售日期是今天。男孩如同往日一般被哥哥叫醒，他迷迷糊糊地给了Theseus一个早安吻，在厨房挨个拥抱了自己的猫咪后，被哥哥的豪华跑车送到学校。

今早照例是格林德沃教授的专业课，而他也照例在被前导师的前男友百般为难。唯一不同的是当Newt在结束了格林德沃日常为难的专业课之后，他发现自己的名字犹如春末的柳絮飘过了校园的每一个角落。他从教室躲到了图书馆，又从图书馆躲到了食堂但不论Newt躲到哪个角落，都会有探寻和别样的目光落到他身上。

秋日并未给男孩带去舒适，恰恰相反，焦躁和不知所措已经完全占据了他的心神。现在的他甚至觉得格林德沃教授是多么的善解人意，或许他应该惹怒一下这位教授，自己大概就能顺理成章地进到他的办公室，这样就有效避免了自己像游乐场里涂满色彩的小丑一样被人围观。

“你看上去像是变了一个人。”

感谢美国人的办事效率，Newt想象不出如果Tina是个法国人自己还能求助于谁。倒不是说法国人不好，而是他实在没办法相信这种时候法兰西人民的办事效率会快到哪里去。但饶是学生会长的雷厉风行，当Tina找到Newt时，男孩其实已经恨不得躲进垃圾箱。

“我觉得是这个世界变了。”

Goldstein小姐好心地把学生会的办公室借给好友暂时避一避风头，她了解Newt，此刻的男孩不会有正常青少年应有的兴奋，那种虚荣心和社交欲望从来都不会出现在Newt身上。

这当然是来源于Newt略显古板却绝对优秀的家庭教育，英伦式的贵族教育让这个男孩从里到外都十分引人注目。

他终于安稳地坐了下来，用马克笔接了杯温水捧在手心。

“Newt，恐怕你现在还不能歇着，你得来看看这个。”

还没等Newt松口气，他真的太累了，东躲西藏地在校园里，不知道的还以为他做了什么偷鸡摸狗的事。要知道Scarmander家的家教可是绝对不允许他做出这么不“坦荡”的举动的。

但一个小时前，Newt真的没办法顾及所谓的绅士行为，他已经在人群诡异的目光中无法生存。

“说真的，Tina……你就不能，让我喝口水吗？”

“Mr Scarmander，你要不要赶快想想怎么解决这件事？你居然还有闲心喝水？”

Tina白色的手机屏幕直接戳到了他的眼前，首先是简洁而毫不繁琐的淡蓝色网络页面，尽管Newt并不经常光顾，但他还是知道这是什么。

这是布斯巴顿的学校论坛。

Newt很少逛论坛，准确点来说，应该是他很少玩自己的社交软件，如果不是一些重要的通知会通过聊天软件下发，他可能都不会花时间和精力去下载这些花花绿绿的软件。他的猫，他的兄长，和他的学术论文，现在还加上一个他前导师的前男友已经花费并占用了他绝大部分的时间。

男孩总认为自己和这个世界是格格不入的，但他不在乎，他不在乎别人的世界，他的世界很小，却很充实。如同恩师邓布利多教授给出的评价“Newt是一个不执着于物质，却不放弃探索的孩子。”

但就算是他，现在面对着这个浅蓝色的网页上那个显眼又醒目的大标题时，也不由自主地慌了神。

学校论坛素来以八卦著称，大家似乎都把那些没有在课堂上消磨的精力放到了网络上，各式各样的言论被流量推到了学生的眼前。

学生的八卦，教授们的八卦，还有学生和教授的八卦，没有什么事是他们无法谈论的。

显然在今天，Newt.Scarmander就成了他们新的谈资。

大大的标题上写着

“性感模特被富豪包养，生物系直男现成流行趋势”

 

3

 

“我们来分析一下这个标题，这句话里一共有三个定语，分别是性感模特，被富豪包养和生物系直男，好吧，Newt你不能否认，这其实都挺像你的。”

网络的宣传速度显然比杂志还要快，Newt现在是真觉得在学校里举步维艰，他已经打开了学校官网上的退学须知，就等着最后一根稻草压到他脆弱的神经。他倒是一点也不担心Theseus会不同意，大概他退学最高兴的人就是Theseus。

“嘿，放轻松，没这么糟糕，你先看看这个帖子讲了些什么再做决定呗。我可是翘了专业课跑出来给你解决难题啊。”

好玩的事当然少不了Leta这个捣蛋鬼，作为Newt的青梅竹马，她是少数几个会在男孩倒霉时一边帮他处理烂摊子又一边嘲笑他的人。中午刚刚在论坛里刷到这个帖子，她下午立马就找了个由头翘课出来陪着Newt。

“我宁愿被人说像一只金吉拉猫或者德文卷猫，也不想被人这么形容，而且被人包养应该是动词。。”

“Newt，现在是争论句子成分的时候吗？而且做一只猫本来就是一件很幸福的事，不管是什么猫。”

“你们俩的重点都错了，关键是这个帖子！不是句子成分更不是猫，以及金吉拉猫不好吗？”

Tina把电脑转到了Leta面前，女孩认真地翻阅了一遍这个挂在学校论坛首页的帖子，发现事情和自己想的并没有什么差别。

跟贴的大抵就是三拨人。第一拨人比较疯狂，他们试图在Newt女友男友候选名单中拥有姓名，基本可以确诊为臆想症；第二拨人比较戏精，他们试图分析出理科直男要改变全人类审美的可能性，顺便八卦了一下Newt和这位“神秘富豪”的包养究竟进行到了哪一步，考虑到他们线下估计是文学院和传媒学院的主力，基本可以诊断为职业病发作；至于第三拨人就是单纯吃瓜看戏附送“啊啊啊啊啊”等内容的围观群众，百分百是吃多了没事干的无聊网友。

“其实你也不用多在意，不就是被人包养嘛，听多了就习惯了。”

Leta直接干脆地合上电脑屏幕，她安慰着男孩。

“你不觉得你该去安抚一下Theseus吗？”

把刚刚拿到手的美式拿铁塞到了Newt手中，女孩又顺便从柜台上取下一包黄糖不由分说地把Newt推出了咖啡店。

“可是……这个…帖子………”

“他肯定在某个角落生气，好了，我们会处理的！你快去！”

最后一句话成功让Newt闭嘴乖乖踏上了回家的路途。

“照现在这个势头下去，一人一口唾沫也能淹了他。”

Tina再一次和Leta坐在了两对面，她手里的咖啡杯还冒着热气，精致耐用的银色勺子搅拌着咖啡。

“不用替他瞎操心，有人会护着他的。你还不如想想用什么法子赶紧把那个帖子撤了。”

Tina没有再回话，纤细而修剪工整的手指敲打在电脑键盘上，Leta可以想象出这个挑事的楼主被关进小黑屋的表情。

“你用什么理由把它封了的？发布虚假信息？”

“不，发布淫秽色情信息。”

Leta.Lestrange表示关于Newt的定语又多了一个，淫秽色情。

4

 

Theseus照例把车开到了布斯巴顿的学校门口，他已经习惯了每天下班来接一下自己的爱人，这种朝九晚五的幸福宛如来之不易的泡泡，如果他轻举妄动招来的一定是破碎一地的结局。

Theseus的理智告诉他这样的生活注定是一场梦境，他想要的平凡的，普通的恋情注定不会发生在他和Newt之间。他们注定要背负血亲相恋的骂名终老一生，或许有一天Newt会告诉他这只是年少轻狂的不懂事，而那时候他也一定会欣然放手让Newt去追逐他所要的一切。

“那个论坛是真的吧……”

 

“没想到他真是……这样……我听说Newt……”

风言风语显然要比西伯利亚的冷风更加凌冽，Theseus敏感地听到了关于Newt的只言片语，被杂志弄得心烦意乱的男人几乎是下意识地想探寻这些关于爱人的流言蜚语。但他马上又意识到冲动行为后带来的后果是他不愿看到的，他不想打破现在的平静。

然后他看到了他的小Artemis，依旧是拎着那个皮箱出现在校门口，这一幕令Theseus想到了很久之前，在Newt小学时他去接他的画面。

然而Newt今天却一反常态地无视了他，应该说他避开了他。在看到Theseus的那一刻，Newt转头向侧边的小路疾步走去，似乎是不愿意在这里见到Theseus。

Theseus犹豫着要不要下车去追一下自己逃跑的弟弟，毕竟没有人会喜欢爱人想躲教导主任一样躲着自己。

【我在前面的巷子里等你。】

Newt的短信及时且有效，至少完全抑制住了Theseus下车追他这样更容易令人误解的举动。

他一点也不希望明天校园论坛的标题是“神秘富豪追求理科直男”，他更不希望有任何人看到他哥哥的脸，深埋在月光心底的太阳不容许任何人的玷污。

布斯巴顿坐落在塞纳河的岸边，一方面是学校斥巨资，另一方面是巴黎政府为他们划出了一块专用的教学用地，这也让周边的商铺找到了新的商机。Newt说的那条巷子藏在学校和博物馆之间的一个转角处，很多人都没有注意到这里还有一条曲折蜿蜒的小路。

驺吾就是这里被Newt捡到的。

Theseus的车拐出去两个路口后调头拐进了Newt所说的小巷子，这里依旧是冷冷清清的模样，外面的车水马龙完全没有影响到青石板的孤寂。Newt低着头靠在墙边，Theseus可以看到他外露的雀斑却看不到平日里神采奕奕的眼睛。

Newt把它们藏到了卷发之下，毛躁的头发也遮不住男孩的无精打采，他看上去一点也不好，像是沉溺在无助的河流中任由自己被灰暗的河水淹没。

“Theseus，我们做吧。”

 

5

“Theseus……求你了……别弄了…进来！”

Newt没办法控制从下腹流转到全身的感觉，在他说出那句任性又不负责任的话之后，他的兄长选择了再一次无条件地完全包容他。

性爱不是解决问题的方式，但性爱绝对是抒发情绪的途径。

Newt为自己的莽撞而内疚，他的确不应该不听从兄长的意见，当他浏览论坛上那些毫无根据的恶意猜测时，他突然明白了Theseus一直不愿让他做模特的原因。

他的哥哥总能在最紧要和最关键的时候保护好他。Theseus为他铺好了一层又一层的路，他却一次又一次地把最爱他的人推开。

Theseus没有理会Newt的哀求，他总能用理智控制住自己，而Newt也总能让他的理智变为空气。他剥夺了男孩的不安，用细吻挑起了Newt的欲潮，他了解自己爱人的程度更甚于Newt自己，哪一寸皮肤会引出他的喘息，哪一片软肉会逼出他的呻吟，这些Newt从来不知道的事，Theseus却了如指掌。

“乖孩子……现在还不行……”

在Newt没头没脑地说完那句话之后，Theseus把他拥入了怀里，他试图用温和一点的方式安抚自己的弟弟，而男孩却一反常态，他用自己依旧青涩的吻技开始取悦爱人，将近十厘米的身高差迫使男孩不得不踮起脚尖，落在Theseus耳侧的吻中带着颤抖，他惧怕被年长的爱人拒绝。Theseus想起Newt第一次对自己告白时的样子，同样的小心翼翼，生怕他会毫不留情地推开他。

“你确定要在这里吗？我们回家……”

 

“就在这里！”

Newt的急切化为了坚定的回答，男孩很少这么坚决，但当他这么坚决时谁也无法改变他的决定。

情欲令男孩更加敏感，他能听到巷子外的各种声音，或许里面还有他所熟悉的人，他的同学老师和朋友，他们不会想到平日里连话都不怎么说的Newt也有这么淫荡的一面。他会躺在自己兄长的身下，双腿会盘在Theseus精瘦的腰间，他用手掌遮住车窗透进来的光，但很快就被兄长将手指相扣拉到了头顶。早就硬得发疼的阴茎被哥哥修长又带着薄茧的手指抚慰着，而最让人意想不到的还是他接纳Theseus的肉穴，那个地方是最淫靡的存在，引诱着他的血亲一遍又一遍地插进去，把全部的白浊留在他的身体中。

Theseus当然没敢直接插进Newt的蜜穴，毫无疑问那里看上去尤其诱人，当Theseus的视线扫过那里时，那张小嘴还翕张着一开一合，早就被调教得适于做爱的身体现在已经做好了接纳Theseus的准备。急切显然不是Theseus的风格，他乐于见到Newt羞涩又淫荡的表情，渴望着他更近一步，又会做一些无谓的挣扎。

或许他的弟弟也和他一样，在快感和背德的矛盾中寻求着出路，他们是否真的做好了迎击世界的准备，这个答案谁也不知道。

6

这场不在计划中的性爱持续了几个小时，他们不断用身体的部分去接触对方，狭小的车内空间被利用到极致，两个一米八几的成年男子在里面激烈的动作全部化为车体的晃动，没有人注意到这个小巷子里的异状，更不会有人能知道这里面正在发生多么热辣的事情，大家都在各自忙碌。

“Bro……”

Newt从来不在除了情事之外的地方称呼Theseus为哥哥，这已经成为了两兄弟间隐秘又富有仪式感的小动作，别人无法理解的小秘密。

Newt的小穴紧紧卷着Theseus的欲望，Theseus刚刚在他嘴里释放过一次，白色的浊液喷在Newt的脸上，掩盖住他一部分的雀斑，而Newt还不自知地用粉嫩的舌尖添去了落到嘴角的那一部分白浊。男孩跪在跑车狭窄的后座中，他们的风衣早被丢到了前座，也顾不上会不会揉出皱褶。Newt用喉咙深处的温暖潮湿完全包裹住Theseus，软肉摩擦在青筋之上，Theseus把手指插进了他金棕色的头发里，水声和肉体相撞的声音交织在一起，混合出比例最完美的乐章。

街上行走的人群渐渐散去，万家灯火阑珊时，Theseus孤独地拥抱着他的月光，Newt身上是密布的吻痕。疯狂后的劳累几乎压垮了他，在抛弃脑中各种各样的情绪后，他终于在自己的港湾中找到了归宿感。

Leta在晚上九点多的时候收到了Theseus的短信。

“Newt在学校发生了什么？”

女孩沉默着看了一眼屏幕，还是把今早保存的截图发给了电话那一头的人。  
她怎么说来着，Newt总会有人护他周全。


	10. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “可是Theseus这对他们不公平，你不能因为这样的小错误而毁了他们的前程。而且这同样对公司不公平，布斯巴顿的学生很优秀，他们会给公司带去很好的收益……”
> 
> “Newt，你什么时候能放弃你天真的想法？从他们起了这样的念头开始，这一切就没有公平可言。”

【Thesewt】Sexy boy CH .8

1

“所以是你们俩谁告诉他的？”

Leta早就做好了一问三不知的准备，她画着艳丽的眼影在咖啡店里摆弄着自己的指甲，她太了解这对兄弟，当Theseus选择向她开口询问时，她就知道这件事不会很容易就平息。大家都是成年人了，说过的话要负责，哪怕是在网上，你也没有肆意抹黑别人的权利。她一点都不认为自己做错了，但这并不代表她会对Newt坦白一切。正如同她刚刚所说，她了解这对兄弟，Newt不喜欢Theseus对他过甚的干预，哪怕是替他出头这种事也不喜欢。

“我没有。”

女孩没有任何心理负担，低着头玩着指甲，垂下的发丝落在手背上又被风吹开。

“我也没有。”

Tina倒没有说谎，她确实没有和Theseus通风报信，那天早上，在那个她一辈子都不怎么想回忆起的早上，她的确留了一个Theseus的联系方式，但他们的通讯记录几乎为零。

她早早替Newt把那个帖子送进了小黑屋，比起Leta的调皮，Tina做事要更加严谨，美国人的高效率在她身上显露无疑。

“你怎么知道他已经知道这件事了？”

Leta很讶异Newt这次的反应，按照以往的经验，Newt总是最后一个知道的，往往是延后一两年。如果Theseus特意不想让他知道，他甚至都不会知道。二十多年的时间，Newt在外面吃过的委屈，Theseus都用强硬的手段替他找了回来，只是多半情况下Newt本人都不知道。

Leta又想到自己说的那句话，

“总有人会护着他的。”

太阳永远不会背弃月亮。

“《The England Rose》和Scarmander集团下的所有企业都取消了布斯巴顿未来两年的实习邀约，理由是这所学校的学生缺乏严谨的逻辑和语言。”

Newt烦躁地扯开衬衣的扣子，他的衬衫多半是扣到最上面那一颗，比起大部分年轻人，Newt在很多方面都要保守得多。

不过现在，他的气愤让他放弃了对自己形象的管理。

他不再执着让Leta承认，尽管他很清楚地知道是谁告诉的Theseus，但他丝毫没有办法，Leta的有恃无恐就是抓准了他没有办法这一点。

他觉得自己就像是一个没长大的孩子，在朋友和Theseus面前，他永远是无理取闹的那一方。他当然知道他们本意是想替他出气，毕竟那个又大又醒目的标题下大半都是胡言乱语，偏偏那些不入流的玩笑话还全都围绕着自己。他不能否认自己还是十分在意这些虚假而低俗的言论，他不愿做什么性感模特，她更不愿Theseus做什么“神秘富豪”，他的哥哥理应配上世间最好的形容词，而不是陪着他被淹没在桃色的绯闻中。

可他不愿意接受Theseus过多的帮助，他的哥哥同样也是他的爱人，他们之间拥有很复杂的关系，这份关系同样让他变得患得患失。

2

“好吧，我承认是我，昨天晚上Theseus发短信给我，问我发生了什么，我把之前的截图给他发了过去。”

如果说之前Leta还准备用不在不听不知道来应付Newt，那现在她算是知道了什么叫做搬起石头砸自己的脚，Newt在早上追问无果后开始了单方面的冷战。Tina没有参与到他们幼稚的争斗中，这位干练的学生会主席选择把自己的时间花在更值得的地方。

比如想想怎么应对下一轮的网络争论。

英国的出版行业几乎被Scarmander家族垄断，每年都有成千上万的学生选择把自己的简历投递到集团下的各个公司，包括The England Rose和预言家日报等多个优良出版社。老牌的家族企业在日报和各大周刊的实力有目共睹，在Theseus完全接手公司后，又迅速弥补了原本在时尚界的漏洞。

不论是世界上哪一个国家的学生，只要你想从事新闻出版，或是编辑相关的工作，进入Scarmander集团都绝对是一个绝佳的选择。

值得一提的是，Theseus在Newt到巴黎的两年间增加了布斯巴顿进入Scarmander集团的实习名额，这一度成为很多学生选择布斯巴顿读研的原因。但今天早上的消息无疑是毁灭性的，这意味着学院失去了一个极大的优势，而对于正在选择实习单位的应届生而言，这无疑是巨大的打击。

“这对兄弟……还真是复杂。”

Tina当然不相信Theseus会这么武断地做出最后的决定，不可否认那个男人是一个优秀的兄长，他对Newt的维护甚至有一些超过兄长的范畴，但她并不认为Theseus会一丝余地都不留。

这大概是位高权重的总裁对昨天论坛的严重警告，Tina也不知道该说Theseus是任性还是护短，还是说在他的心里，Newt真的高于一切？

在外从不服软的女孩默默叹了口气，把今早写好的文件拿进了办公室，既然Theseus已经发难，他们再怎么说也该做点表示安抚一下这个炸毛的“弟控”。

“很抱歉打扰您，Picquery小姐，但我需要一个您的签字。”

Seraphina ·Picquery，布斯巴顿现任校长，有传闻说布斯巴顿在很久以前是一所女校，仅对法兰西的各位贵族小姐或女爵们开放。时过境迁，女校已经成为了历史长河中的笑谈，但不知是不是遗留的传统原因，这所高校的校长倒是一直都由女性担任。

“Goldstein小姐，我相信你看到我现在有客人，我希望你可以给我一个合理的打扰我们的理由。”

Seraphina 看上去只有三十多的样子，事实上她应该是格林德沃教授的同龄人。

Queenie曾经在家里说过这位校长的坏话，不用想，这当然都被Tina阻止了。尽管她也认为如果Seraphina 对工作上心的程度有对她保养那张脸的上心程度的一半的话，布斯巴顿现在也不用这么憋屈。

平心而论，Tina知道Seraphina 器重自己，毕竟谁会不喜欢一个精明干练还能把事做好的学生会主席呢？不过她的器重大概也仅仅止步于欣赏，她的赞美永远对学生吝啬，Tina过于急切的做事方式更是令她感到不满。

用她的话来说，

“布斯巴顿是一所历史悠久的学校，我希望你能表现得更加从容一些。Tina，要记住淑女的样子。”

好吧，这就是Tina一口否决了留在布斯巴顿当老师的原因。

“Seraphina ，我相信这位小姐不会无故打断我们，或许你该先听听她要说些什么。”

Tina偏过头看着校长室里的另一个人，一个男人，很帅气的男人。女孩很确定自己从来没有见过他，因为那双蓝得透亮的眼睛仿佛被群星所眷顾，里面狡黠的笑意有如指明的灯塔。

于是她感激地冲他笑了笑，感谢对方的通情达理，也庆幸今天的好运气。天知道前几天她在办公室遇到了格林德沃教授，那可真是很尴尬的一幕。在霸道没话说的格林德沃面前，Seraphina 完全被死死压制住，Tina好几次想开口都被格林德沃轻飘飘的一瞥制止。

或许Picquery根本不知道这件事情有多么严重。

3

Theseus没有下死手，这份通告文件并没有以公众方式出现，大部分的知情者都是布斯巴顿的学生，也就是说，这是一份校内通知。

校内通知的变动性自然是很大的。

Tina想过很多种解决方法，女孩在脑中把想到的东西进行排列组合，最后得出的结论赫然是妥协。倒不是说布斯巴顿对大集团妥协，而是他们对Theseus妥协了，男人的要求并不过分，他希望Newt在巴黎可以过得高兴，这样的想法会出现在每一个家长的脑子里。学校的确有义务保护好学生，而Tina想不到比妥协更好的方式。

“Goldstein小姐，世界上有无数的出版社，我不可能因为一家而修改校规。”

“非常抱歉校长，但这家出版社已经被我们学校写到了官网的招生简章中，而且我们一半以上的尖子生都选择了它。我希望您能再考虑一下，规范学生的言论并不是一件坏事。”

常年应付行政工作，Tina自然知道校长不好应付，这份新的校规起草提到了关于学生言论监管问题，这几乎是所有高校都忌惮的话题。言论自由是人权的重要表现，没有什么高校会选择限制学生的言论。

说服校领导在这份文件上签字是最重要的一环。

“Tina，我很抱歉，在了解清楚事态之前我不能在这份文件上签字，我们不能因为一次事件就对学生们进行言论限制。”

“哪怕明知道他们在造谣惑众，恶意中伤别人？”

Tina看着这位校长，Picquery的明哲保身让她心寒。

这不是限制学生言论，这只不过是限制谣言的传播。

“亲爱的，谣言止于智者。”

“无意冒犯，但我认为这个年代愚者当道。”

Tina走出了办公室，拿着她的蓝色文件夹。

当办公室门关上的那一刻，Tina几乎瘫坐在墙边，她的裙子因为蹲下的动作而拖到地板上，但她根本顾不上管它们。她用舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，疏于护理的地方已经干裂，现在还冒出了几丝血迹。现在也说不上是什么感觉，这份今天早上才成稿的文件被她撕作了无数的碎片，Picquery这个胆小鬼，她当然不知道写这份草案花费的时间，从很久之前就成型的想法，无数次小事件的发酵，Tina自己也曾因为论坛的胡言乱语而难过。自从人们可以在网上肆无忌惮地乱说开始，这个学校就理应做出管控，但学校却始终保持着无动于衷的态度，实在是令学生心寒。

很久之前论坛是学术的争论地，几乎所有的帖子都是关于学术的争论，但随着娱乐至死年代的到来，这片思想的净土开始出现各种各样的声音，仅有的质疑声也淹没在无穷无尽的八卦中无迹可寻，再到后来，它愈发过分，以至于到现在论坛已经几乎没有学术板块。

它完全偏离了大学的宗旨，成为年轻人们放肆的地盘。

“嗡嗡嗡……”

手机震动的声音把她从低沉的情绪中拉了回来，擦了指甲油的手指胡乱在地上扒拉着，她知道这个电话是谁打来的，她必须接到这个电话。

“Leta.”

“听你声音不太好，看来她否决了。”

“没错，一点余地都不留。”

Tina一手拿着电话，一手把地上的所有东西都整理整齐。

“我知道这不可能很容易就通过，我猜测她应该会提出一些异议，我们也可以对此让步。但什么都没有，Seraphina 彻底拒绝了这份草案。”

Tina慢慢地走出了行政楼，和她来的时候截然相反。

“我早说过她就是个胆小鬼，她拒绝在自己的任期进行任何变革。”

Leta倒是没有多么意外，她的专业下属新闻学院，不过她并不在意Theseus的小手段，她还是慢条斯理的声音。

“我真不知道要怎么应付Winslet！我听说她在你们学院可是非常地…强势霸道。”

“Winslet？你不用管她！该死的，人怎么这么多！Newt去找Theseus了，明天肯定会出现转机的。Theseus没有办法拒绝Newt，我长这么大见过沙漠下雨但从没见过Theseus拒绝Newt。”

Leta努力地避开拥挤而出的人群，Newt今天不在，所有书都是她自己拿，于是她只能手里拿着电话，用手肘护着自己怀里的书。

整个新闻学院现在的状态完全可以形容为一窝热锅上的蚂蚁，他们一边讨论着学院言论的不自由，一边又再为自己的未来焦灼，就是没有丝毫为自己之前在网络上发表的虚构言论愧疚。

这是很讽刺的一件事，世界上最优秀大学的学生，在生计理想和谎言中不断挣扎。

不过这又关她什么事呢？与其枯燥地定在一处工作不如自己亲眼去看看这个世界。

“Hello？Tina，你还在吗？”

“不，Leta，Theseus不会做出让步的，至少这次他不会。” 

Tina的声音从电话那端传来，带着意料之外的回答。

4

Leta说她没见过Theseus拒绝Newt，的确，Newt也没见过Theseus拒绝自己。他的哥哥，全世界最好的兄长，他的恋人，全世界最好的伴侣，无论是什么时候，包括他擅自在布斯巴顿的留学申请上签上自己的姓名时，Theseus都没有拒绝他。

沙漠都会下暴雨，Theseus又为什么不会拒绝Newt呢？

“Newt，我不会收回这个决定，无论你说什么。”

这个点已经是要下班的时间，Newt上来时只遇到了几个不太熟悉的助理，当他推开Theseus的办公室门时，才反应过来他的兄长在等他。

Theseus坐在皮质的椅子上，他也曾坐在那里过，在伦敦的办公室里Theseus同样有一张这样的椅子，他们还在上面发生了一点足够让他脸红心跳的事。

“Theseus，这并不是什么大事，我没有受到任何伤害。”

“Newt，你受没受到伤害，我说了算。”

修剪得整整齐齐的手指在键盘上落下了最后一个字符，Theseus是公认的工作狂，同时他也是个很有效率的人，喜欢在在规定的时间内把规定的事情做完。他合上自己的电脑屏幕，不容置疑的气场从那双眼睛中透出，笼盖在Newt全身。

真他妈的性感，Newt忍不住咽了口吐沫，他的视线不再敢直接对上Theseus，他怕自己会忍不住被Theseus说服，就像每一次Theseus会在他的眼神下屈服一样。

“可是Theseus这对他们不公平，你不能因为这样的小错误而毁了他们的前程。而且这同样对公司不公平，布斯巴顿的学生很优秀，他们会给公司带去很好的收益……”

“Newt，你什么时候能放弃你天真的想法？从他们起了这样的念头开始，这一切就没有公平可言。”

Theseus不否认自己很愤怒，但他愤怒的情绪并没有占到大多数，有很多人会因为一些过激的情绪而使冷静消耗殆尽，但Theseus不是大多数人。

他天生就是少数的强者。

在昨晚知道真相的时候，他的脑子迅速冷却，与很多人设想的情节完全相反，他考虑了很多事情，包括Newt今天说的这几个因素他都没有放过。

他从来不遮掩自己对Newt的偏爱，这种已经快要可以称得上溺爱的感情在Newt长大后有所好转，有一段时间为了掩饰他们之间更深的羁绊，他们还装出过不合的样子。在Newt面前，公司的利益确实不太重要，Theseus随时可以为自己的弟弟放弃这些无伤大雅的东西。

但他还是习惯性思虑周全，把这些要素纳入了考虑范围，而半小时后，Theseus坚定了自己的想法，他丝毫不认为对自己言行不负责任的人会为公司带来什么利益。

“你混杂了私人情感，Theseus，这是不对的。我们说过这个问题。”

是的，他们曾经说过这个问题，在Newt进入布斯巴顿之后，Theseus增加了巴黎的实习名额，那时候Newt花了两个小时的经历来说服Theseus改变这个决定。

时隔一年，他改变了这个决定。

“Newt，一年前我可以看到你在布斯巴顿生活得很好，说明这所学校能提供给学生良好的学习氛围，你越来越好，我也可以相信你的同学是优秀的。而现在，我改变了决定，并不是私人感情，是因为我看到了他们不优秀的那一面。Scarmander家历来只要最好的。”

5

这场谈判无疾而终，他们不欢而散，或者说Newt一个人生着闷气离开了公司。

他首先回家喂了猫，刮风下雨，天打雷劈，就算他不回来住，也要回来喂猫。皮克特早就等在了门边，它有一搭没一搭地蹭着Newt，恨不得整个人都粘在男孩的身上。

布偶猫最近意外地黏他，和隔壁倒戈的嗅嗅形成了鲜明的对比，那个混蛋在使劲张望Theseus无果后才窜到Newt身边。

“你个没心没肺的，就知道Theseus！究竟谁才是把你从垃圾堆里领回来的人！”

Newt边说边从袋子里舀出一勺猫粮，虽然它已经是Theseus的跟屁虫，但他还是它妈！

Newt有了一种全新的感觉，他想象着嗅嗅更在Theseus身后的样子，就像是自己的女儿跟别的男人跑了一样，最关键的一点是，他的女儿似乎是跟自己的男朋友跑了，一下子感觉更微妙了。

“算了……反正他对你也挺好。”

Newt站起身，把粘在身上的毛全部处理干净，拿着围巾重新出了门。他得找个人好好聊一聊，有时候自己想问题会不自觉陷进死循环，他现在可不能这么做。

Goldstein家今天难得聚餐，Tina，Queenie和Jacob，他们准备做三明治和芝士火锅，Tina似乎已经完全被Queenie这个心理学院的优等生完全洗脑，暂时忘却了白天的不愉快。

Jacob帮着Queenie把各种各样的奶酪摆上桌子，他的好心情就和瓷盘碰撞的声音一样清脆。他从未想过Queenie会回应他的追求，在高大上的医科生商学院成堆的情书里，Queenie拿起了一封带着奶香味的晚餐邀约。

听起来完全不像是藏在云雾中的校花会有的约会，但这的确是事实，无论是Leta，Tina还是Newt，对，哪怕是Newt也不能理解为什么这两个人第一次的约会地点会是家乐福。

萝卜青菜各有所爱，Queenie不喜欢那些装腔作势拿着玫瑰花上来的学生，偏偏就爱上了整日守在烤箱前Jacob。

“我期盼这次的晚餐……”

“Your figuretips across my skin……”

“Your figuretips across my skin……”

两阵同样的铃声打断了可怜的Jacob，Tina与Queenie不得不对他露出一个很抱歉的笑容。

“我马上过来！”

“好的，我一会儿就到。”

Jacob觉得自己那句“很久了”可以留到下一次再说，反正法国奶酪的特点不就是能放得久吗？


	11. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 只要别再给我无谓的保护，我都喜欢。

【Thesewt】Sexy boy CH.9

1

巴黎的夜生活远比伦敦疯狂，这并不难理解，这座城市从来不忌惮在世人面前脱去遮羞布，肆意地在月色中搔首弄姿。它超过了纽约，迈阿密，东京或是世界上任何一个国家，因为它以浪漫著称，亦以浪漫行事。

在这里Newt找到了一个新方式来宣泄自己的坏心情。

太阳带走了克制，月光为舞池镀上疯狂的光泽，醉生梦死者和借酒消愁之人共享着一处天地。

“哦，Newt，我的天，你看起来不太好，你喝了多少杯？”

当Queenie熟练地推开猪头酒吧的玻璃门时，Newt富有代表性的金棕色鸡窝头马上就窜到了她的眼前。金棕色很显眼，鸡窝头就更是如此。

这是他们常来的地方，老板据说是个坏脾气的老头，他经常在特定时间出现，他们很少见到他本人。据说他其余时间都在陪伴他的妹妹。不过酒吧环境很好，相对于其他酒吧也比较安全。

红蓝交换的霓虹灯打在女孩的面颊上，Queenie拎着自己白色的布包，她走得很急，黑色针织裙外仅仅披了一件长款的风衣，绒面的短靴跟踩在地板上引得有几个桌都看向了她，都是熟人，Queenie用她甜美的笑容回应了他们。

“很抱歉，这么晚还找你出来。我是不是打扰到你和Jacob了？”

Newt依稀记得昨天Jacob拉着自己说了很多，其中有提到关于晚餐这样的字眼，他后知后觉地意识到自己打断了什么，这让他看上去更加愧疚。

“哦，这没什么的，Jacob不会在意的。”

事实上不管Jacob在不在意这个结局可能都不会有什么改变，要知道他一直自诩自己是Newt.Scarmander先生最好的朋友，做最好的那一个总是得付出点代价。而Newt遭遇情伤这种事发生的概率大概可以和格林德沃教授被甩的概率相提并论，虽然这两件事都确确实实的发生了。

Queenie坐到了Newt身边，临走前她给了Jacob一个吻，希望她的男朋友不要介意，她真的非常抱歉。当然Newt也是，他们都很清楚这场家庭晚餐对Jacob的意义，显然Tina对自己妹妹的选择不是很赞同。所以一个晚餐或许是改变她固执看法的重要转折点。

但今晚注定不是一个平静而适于聚餐的夜晚，Queenie接到了Newt的电话，而Tina接到了另一个人的电话。Goldstein家也有很复杂的关系，首先她们是很好的姐妹，用一样的铃声，也做同样的选择，在Jacob看来她们甚至做出了相同的表情。除了Tina非常不赞同Queenie挑选男朋友的眼光之外，她们要比一般的姐妹更加亲密。

显然Newt打断了这个转折点。

“明天晚餐的账单归我。”

男孩提出了一个补救办法，他揪着自己本就乱作一团的头发再一次把高脚杯里的酒液倒进喉咙。

“不，亲爱的，你不能再喝这么多。你和Theseus发生了什么吗？”

Queenie拦下那杯没有完全见底的酒杯，她希望Newt可以冷静一点。

“我为什么不能？我已经不是个小孩，我已经成年了。”

Newt抢过Tina手中的酒杯，他嘴里还在嘀咕着关于成年人的问题，这倒是让Queenie真的觉得自己面前坐着个孩子。Newt很少有这样一面，在Queenie的印象里他是个成熟的人。

“是新闻学院那件事吗？你可以和我讲讲。”

2

“Professor Dumbledore，不知道我有什么能帮到你的吗？”

与Queenie不同，Tina接到的电话来自于一个令她感到陌生的人。她并非完全没见过对方，毕竟她早上才在办公室和这位远近闻名的教授打了个照面。

虽然那时候她压根就不知道那是谁。

“Goldstein小姐，恐怕你没有什么可以帮我的，但我认为你可能需要我的帮助。”

Tina看着茶厅里坐着的男人不禁想起了今天早上的糟心事，她被Seraphina无情地拒绝，紧接着新闻学院的电话和邮件狂轰乱炸了她好几个小时，最后她离开学校时，论坛首页的所有帖子都在讨论Scarmander集团下发的文件。

总结一下，她的这一天过得很烦躁。

“那么Professor Dumbledore，请问您可以帮到我什么？”

与大多数人不同，Tina对Dumbledore的了解并非来自于互联网和报刊，比起那些出于不同目的撰写的文章，Newt和Leta的评价显然要来得更加直接而真实。尤其是Leta，以捣蛋叛逆著称的她一再表示对这些沽名钓誉的大学教授根本没什么好感，但在Dumbledore的评价上，她难得和Newt统一了意见。

“可能你不知道，或者Newt也可能和你提过一句，不过这是个事实，Theseus曾经也是我的学生。”

Tina抬起茶杯的手愣了一下，她过了几秒钟才反应过来Dumbledore说了什么，Theseus.Scarmander，那位固执且不好惹，现在给她带来一堆头疼事的大老板是Professor Dumbledore的学生。

“教授，我不太知道您的意思。”

“我了解Theseus，我大概知道他想要什么，而我的方案可能要比你的更能让Seraphina接受。”

对于Tina而言，没有什么提议会比现在这个更令人振奋，她迫切希望可以了结手上的事情，包括Seraphina，也包括论坛，她希望自己可以结束论坛的混乱。

“出于校方的考虑，也出于对自己声誉的保护，Seraphina不会同意你们在校规上加入限制言论的条款。但如果在是校规上加入对散播谣言恶意中伤学生的处罚条例，我相信Seraphina没有理由拒绝。”

这是一个全新的思路，却经不起太多的推敲，Tina只要思考几分钟就能发现其中的问题。

“Professor Dumbledore，如果您也注册论坛，您就该知道论坛上的人有可能是任何人，那只是一个ID。”

“你们从来没想过把学院论坛实名制吗？”

男人放下了手中的茶杯，他温柔地丢下了一颗重磅炸弹，任由Tina将它们发酵。学生们的想象力和执行力总是带着年轻人特有的活力，只需要一个小小的提示，他们自然会把事情做到最好。

Dumbledore执教将近二十年，在Newt和Leta的叙述中他是一个博学风趣的教授，还有很多关于他的传言，有说他是霍格沃兹史上最成功的校长，还有说他是一个阴谋家。而当Tina真正直面他的时候，这位美国女孩得出了完全不同的结论，他是一个极致的教育家。

“Goldstein小姐，作为对我这个不成熟提议的回报，不知道你愿不愿意帮我一个小忙？”

3

有时候Queenie会忍不住抱怨自己的天赋异禀，她在自己的专业中有着超乎常人的能力，这一度让她失控，疯狂想要丢掉这样的能力，不再去推测人们展示出来的表情，语言或是行为动作。

因为任何细节都能成为Queenie推测的依据。

她的童年总是在给别人道歉，人们不喜欢说话过于真实，他们讨厌活在真话中，所以他们讨厌Goldstein家的妹妹。很长一段时间不管Tina怎么劝她，她都拒绝再运用自己的天赋。

好在上了大学之后，Queenie开始学会管理自己的情绪，她尝试调节这种天赋，让它们成为帮助自己的工具。只有当她的天赋能够帮助到朋友时，她才会觉得这样的能力是有意义的。

“Newt，你得搞清楚你在不满什么？”

很多人都不知道情绪的源头是什么，Queenie需要Newt先弄明白自己的负面情绪来自哪里。

“我讨厌他再帮我做选择，这是我的生活，我有做选择的自由。”

“看来你厌恶了弟弟这个身份，你需要他的认可。”

Newt不能否认这个结论，他渴望Theseus不再把自己当做一个孩子，他希望他们之间不再有那种奇怪而复杂的兄弟感情。

他爱他，不是弟弟爱哥哥，而是Newt爱Theseus。

“Queenie，没有弟弟不希望得到哥哥的认可。”

“不，Newt，不是这样的，这和兄弟无关。”

Queenie捧着自己的酒杯，她逐渐明白了问题究竟出在哪里，从她第一眼看出兄弟间不正常的情愫开始，这种违和感就充斥在心间。

Theseus用很多年布下了一张巨网，这张网无形之中把兄弟两人束缚。或许连Theseus本人都没有意识到这张网的存在。他们是兄弟，他首先扮演着兄长的角色，引导Newt成长，他教会Newt怎么选择，在他人生无数的选择中不断给予他帮助。这样的行为自然而然对Newt产生了影响，从仰慕变为迷恋，从迷恋转化为爱慕。

Theseus.Scarmander编织了这张网，而某一天Newt.Scarmander为这张网打下最后一个结，它突然显露了形状，把即将高飞的鸟围挡在穹顶之下。

“他一直把我当孩子看，他在替我做决定。”

“Newt，他希望你是个孩子，这样你们的关系就不会发生转变。人们都不喜欢变化，它会带来太多的未知，但你得告诉他，你不是一个孩子了。”

没错，这就是问题所在，听上去很简单的问题，解决起来却各种错综复杂，这需要他们都再次做出选择。

当Theseus接到Queenie打来的电话时，已经是巴黎的凌晨两点，他坐在Newt的公寓里，没有开灯，就他一个人独留着模糊的轮廓在黑暗中等待。

皮克特和嗅嗅躺在沙发上，布偶猫卷做了一团，看上去就像个绒球。很多年前Newt在睡觉时也喜欢蜷做一团，缩在他身边。

“我十分钟就到。”

4

Newt不知道现在自己算不算醉酒状态，根据醉酒的定义，他的身体应该处于一种兴奋的中毒状态。

他确实中了毒，毒素的名字不是世界上任何一种酒精而是Theseus。

“你得和他谈一谈，他的精神状态非常不稳定，如果你不想再听到类似于抑郁症之类的医学名词，那这几天就多顺着他点。”

Newt坐在跑车的副驾驶座上，他隔着玻璃看着Theseus，有时候他会想自己的未来，他会背上背包远行，而他的哥哥呢？他会放开他还是锁住他？

他和Theseus明明隔的这么近，却始终有一层玻璃横在他们中间。

他能看到男人的每一个动作，也能听到他发出的音节，他无时无刻不在关注着Theseus的举动，但他没办法触摸到他，在灵魂契合时，他们总会差一部分。

“我很抱歉Newt。”

Theseus把Queenie送上出租车，这么晚还让一个小姑娘陪着自己的弟弟在外面实在不是一件符合Scarmander家族风格的事情。直到蓝色的轿车消失在高地的坡顶时他才收回视线打开车门。

Newt坐在副驾驶座，他浑身都散发着酒气，这种醉人的气味混合在Newt发间，让Theseus焦躁了一下午的心情霎时恢复平静。Theseus猜测自己不善杯盏的弟弟在巴黎求学的期间肯定不是维持着他在伦敦时的乖巧。

这个味道想必是喝了不下十杯。

浓烈的酒味弥漫在逼仄的车厢内，他们谁也没有说话，任由这种沉寂包裹着彼此。

Newt不知道自己的行为算什么，他历来不愿意在Theseus面前显露那些小叛逆，长久以来他都按着Theseus的期望走，他们之间没有挑明的暗涌在这个夜晚伴随着矛盾彻底爆发。

Theseus很少对Newt动粗。

一来他舍不得，每次的强势与霸道都会在灰绿色的月光中消弭殆尽，如果可以Theseus甚至不愿让任何硬度高于羽毛的东西碰触到Newt的肌肤。在白皙的肌肤上留下任何痕迹都是对贞洁月神的不敬与玷污，哪怕月光早已无私地用他最柔软的地方包裹着他的原罪。

二来他也用不着，Scarmander家复杂的兄弟关系始终处于一种微妙的平衡状态，或许你会说他们同样固执，但你也不得不承认他们会在无形中互相让步。比如说，Newt打破了Theseus的规矩，于是他默许了爱人在摄影棚的行为，而在收取了自己的“补偿”之后，Theseus选择了原谅Newt。

这就是一个简单的循环，他们给了对方想要的，用吻抚慰彼此，用做爱掩盖问题的发酵，而到了某一天，调节器终于不再工作，它酿成了一场巨大的海啸，铺天盖地地毁灭了两个人的一切。

5

“Theseus，我们需要谈一谈。”

Theseus抚摸着Newt的后颈，老旧的电梯发出了奇怪的声响，或许它会掉下去，又或许什么也不会发生，无论是前后哪种情况，他们都没去理会，现在已经没有任何事情可以打扰到他们。

“是的，我们需要谈谈，但不是现在。”

霸道的吻紧随着低沉的话语炸开在Newt的耳边，他被动地接受着Theseus的爱抚，酒精无限放大着他被压抑的情欲，发酵过后的化学因子剥落了他全部的力气，可能是无心也可能是无力，Newt轻微的拒绝在Theseus看来似乎更像是欲拒还迎的默许。

“Theseus……”

没有什么会比Newt伏在他耳边发出的呻吟更像催情剂，只需要从那张嘴里发出简单的几个音节就能让Theseus引以为傲的理智不翼而飞。他硬得发烫的阴茎抵在了Newt的下腹，男孩当然知道那是什么，与他青涩的表情相反，渴望着被插入的身体已经蠢蠢欲动。

他们的确该谈谈，在今夜过后。

黑暗能给人恐惧也能给人安心，在背德边缘徘徊的兄弟把无望的爱欲埋藏在无光的房间中，任由感性做主。猫咪们敏锐地察觉到今晚过于焦躁的空气，连驺吾放弃了自己的地毯，它们纷纷躲进了别的房间，把客厅留给主人们。

钥匙和外套被随意丢在地上，Theseus没有给男孩留下任何的余地，他不再顾忌Newt微弱的抗拒，不知是愤怒还是恐惧，Theseus让负面情绪占据上峰。他沿着Newt的轮廓开始亲吻，从喉结一路向下，在碰到衬衫领时停顿了一下，他似乎思索着要不要向下继续。然后他下定了决心，直接用宽大的手掌把那件碍事的衣服扯开，扣子掉落在木地板的声音宛如鼓点，回响在黑暗中开启了更加疯狂的夜晚。

Theseus从不知道Newt还有这样完美的柔韧性，男孩现在一只腿被架在兄长的肩上，只能依靠另一只垫着脚尖去维持站立。Newt仰着头，从生理泪水的晶莹中依稀勾勒出兄长的眉目，Theseus踏足社会这么多年，时光却眷顾得恍若抛弃了他，哪怕是现在，他都带着难以置信的精致，毫无保留地侵略着Newt的全部。

他尝试去亲吻Theseus，埋藏在烟酒挥发的情欲下是两颗赤裸的内心，他们曾一起在北海道看雪，在暖炉旁的沙发上感受着彼此的温度，还有一年在夏威夷的沙滩，他早已被干得支离破碎，只能用颤抖的手指无意识地拥抱着他的哥哥。

“你在想什么？”

“………”

Newt睁着自己失神的双眼，泪水从眼眶落向两颊，它们原本应该沿着既定的线路滑入衣领的柔软布料，却在中途被温暖的舌尖舔去。

他在颤抖，却不是出于欲望。

Theseus停下了所有的动作，抵死缠绵的宣泄在这一刻结束了，Theseus从不吝啬在Newt身上花费耐心，哪怕这个小坏蛋总能千方百计地百般折磨他。

“I'm here.”

他轻声说道。

6

“你醉了。”

“我没有。”

Newt自己抹去脸上未干的泪痕，在湿润的尽头他还能感受到Theseus唇角的温度。

“你还记得上一次喝醉时发生了什么吗？”

Theseus没有放开Newt，酒精利于宣泄过剩的情绪，Newt和他都太累了，他们需要一场放松的性爱，在拥抱中汲取勇气，去面对之后的烦恼。

“我痛恨夏威夷。”

Newt当然记得那次“意外”，恼羞成怒的少年拒绝再被人提起这段往事。他咬了一下爱人的锁骨，力度就和布偶猫咬他的指尖相等。

“你的酒量变好了。”

Theseus当然不在意这种程度的伤害，他无限地包容着Newt，他的阴茎甚至还没有解放，他们就着插入的姿势开始了回忆往事的谈话。

这句话刺激到了Newt，他心头的无力感再次袭来。男孩搂住了Theseus的后腰，带着一丝不顾一切的疯狂吻住自己的兄长。

黑暗湮灭不了金棕的光芒，他突然的反客为主显然吓到了Theseus，但男人没有表现出任何的不愿意，他任由Newt主动地挑起下一轮情事，深埋在体内的阴茎跳动着妄图索取更多。

“你为什么……不干我？为什么要那么迁就我？”

Newt低吼着，他开始歇斯底里，以期望Theseus可以大开大合地继续占有自己，门外的喧嚣已经彻底离他们而去，Newt靠在Theseus身上，纤细的手指在兄长精壮的肉体上挑逗，他急躁得就像这个年纪的孩子，应该说他终于像这个年纪的孩子了。

Theseus神色晦暗地接受着Newt的主动，他用尽气力把Newt抵在自己和门的中间，肉体相撞的声音代替了语言，他就着现在的体位把Newt转了个身，硕大的欲望前端压着男孩的敏感点极速冲撞。

“你喜欢……这样…你喜欢我这样……干你，对吗？”

Theseus从身后彻底把那件衬衫剥落，Newt身上还带着前几次性爱留下的吻痕，Newt转头去吻他，那大概是他掩饰被揉弄而弄出呻吟的方式。Theseus没有被这个甜腻的吻迷惑，他收下了这个礼物却没有放过Newt。

他抚弄着Newt白皙的胸膛，身下是更加强烈的撞击，肉体发出的水声淹没了心跳，Theseus唯一能感受到Newt还存在的是他嵌入的一方软肉。他让Newt得偿所愿，这是他最习惯做的事，小时候Newt会向他索要一个拥抱，于是从不和别人接触的Theseus爱上了拥抱。而现在，他们走到了新的一天，他的弟弟在祈求着他粗暴的进入，而他当然会如同平日一般去满足他。

“回答我，Newt。”

夜色混着月光，城市的车水马龙都与他们无关，压迫在肠道中的阴茎在最后的回答中爆发，精液顺着Newt笔直的腿滴落，

“Theseus……我喜欢……我喜欢你这样干我。”

只要别再给我无谓的保护，我都喜欢。


	12. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Theseus，我也爱你，我会回到你的身边。”
> 
> 男孩做出了自己的承诺，他吻上哥哥的唇角，在那里印下了自己的烙印。

【Thesewt】Sexy boy ch10

1

秋天的雨永远也下不完，细针密缕凑成一张雨幕，沉闷伴着水汽死死压着所有人的心肺。人们行走在拥挤不堪的街头，黑色的雨伞撞在一起，伞面发出特有的声响，然后继续擦肩而过。

在你短暂的一生中，有过多少次擦肩而过？你不知道，你也永远都不会知道。

今天他们所有人难得聚到一起，这是值得庆祝的一件事，Newt已经有一久不能好好和朋友们坐到一处。那张海报，还有那一套杂志几乎可以说毁了他的校园生活，他得应对Professor Grindelwald，他的哥哥，他的猫，还有一群围观群众。

好在Theseus用一个简单直白还带着点粗暴的条款成功转移了大家的注意力，毕竟比起八卦，就业实习这样更贴近柴米油盐的事显然更加值得大家关注。

这一桌子的人都知道，Theseus讨厌别人的目光焦灼在Newt身上。

“你们还在争吵？”

“我不知道，我都不知道这算不算争吵。”

Leta再一次向上翻了个白眼，这还真是没有任何意外的回答。

印象里每一次的争吵或者说冷战都是这样，Theseus根本不会和Newt说重话，但一个眼神一句在外人听起来无足轻重的话语都能点燃Newt内心敏感的线头。

紧接着是火焰顺延着引子到达心脏，或者任何一处关键的部位，顺理成章地开始爆发。

尽管她自己都不敢相信，但这种相处模式确实延续了二十多年，两个人似乎永远不会腻味，沉迷在只有彼此的生活中无法自拔。

这早就超出了兄弟的范畴，简直和一对情侣一样。

情侣。

Leta被自己荒谬的想法吓出一身冷汗，但冷静之后，女孩突然发现自己完全没办法反驳这个观点。

如果他们不仅是兄弟，如果他们真的捅破了那层薄膜，如果他们真的是一对恋人，那就没什么令人困惑的事了。

Newt并未发现Leta突然凝滞的目光，他现在只是盯着咖啡杯的边缘，想着接下来要发生的事情。在经历了这么多后，他是否还有勇气再次进入拍摄棚，他没有忘记自己答应Theseus的那场拍摄。

他依旧要作为封面模特出席由Paris boy和England rose联合推出的合刊拍摄现场。

Queenie和Tina在抱怨欧洲突然诡异的天气，她们多少都怀着点私心，一个需要履行自己的承诺，一个知道所有的秘密，所以我们可以理解她们的心思现在都没有在这里，毕竟在伦敦人面前抱怨天气是一件很愚蠢的事。

长时间的阴霾不可避免地让Newt想到了自己很久未归的家乡，他抬头望向埃菲尔铁塔，笨重的钢制建筑隐没在雨幕之后，明灭可见，像极了他在霍格沃兹抬头看到的大本钟。

仿佛回到了年幼的岁月。

“你们维持这样的状态多久了？”

Queenie貌似不经意的插入了谈话，她得知道这两个人究竟有没有按照“医嘱”去做，尽管她还没拿到自己的职业执照，但她确实在两人之间起到了心理医生的作用。

“快一周。”

男孩揉弄着自己的卷发，天生乱作一团的它们现在和他的感情毫无区别，他拿不准自己该怎么和Theseus开口，他们的谈话总会在一方的崩溃或是两方的失控中结束。

“你要好好和他说，严肃一点。”

“如果这个真的有用，我们早就解决了所有问题，而不是像现在这样，喝着咖啡怀疑我二十多年的人生。”

那个点到即止的下午在所有人的心照不宣中结束，Queenie在考虑和Theseus聊聊，为了专业也为了朋友；Tina在考虑和Newt聊聊，为了朋友也为了承诺；而Leta在考虑和他们同时聊一聊，为了保证这么多年的交情不会付诸东流。

而Theseus想找Newt谈一谈。

“Sir,Yusuf想知道什么时候可以确定Newt的拍摄日程？”

“明天，明天下午。”

Theseus把早就放在办公室抽屉里的信封交给助理，这是他想了几天的决定，他不愿Newt再拍出什么让人们不断注意他的照片，但同时他也不愿失信于自己的弟弟。

或许这是唯一一个折中的办法。

Theseus拿起自己的手机，拨出烂熟于心的号码，在留言之后说出了考虑多天的话。

“Newt，谈谈，晚上在家等你。”

2

Newt打开家门的时候，Picktt正蹲在门边，他可以想象这个小可怜一定等了他很久，都等到睡着了。

男孩心头涌出了一堆愧疚，天啊，他究竟对他的猫做了什么，他居然让一只纯种布偶猫在门边蹲着，睡着了。

这简直比他翘了Professor Grindelwald的课还过分。

Newt现在就觉得自己是个混蛋，尽管有时候Picktt的表现很想让他大喊离婚或者分手，但他无法否认他爱自己的猫。他一点都不愿看到Picktt因为他和Theseus的问题而过不好。可怜的小家伙一定是饥寒交迫，又困又累才会在这里睡着的。

“Newt，我放了块地暖垫在那，它刚刚吃饱，让它睡吧。”

Newt深吸一口气，把自己所有的多愁善感都彻底扼杀在即将出口的道歉之上。他很艰难地强迫着自己扯出一个微笑，原本不需要这么做，但他得让自己看上去开心一点，毕竟他和Theseus已经有几天没说过话了。

“别去管Picktt，也别强迫自己做任何事情。Come on Newt.”

Theseus如同过去的二十多年一样，对他敞开怀抱，把这个总让他无可奈何的小混蛋拥入怀中。

“Theseus，你总会给我一种错觉，好像没有什么事是一个拥抱解决不了的，但事实并非如此。Picktt也好，我也好，就让它睡在这？这可不像你说的话。”

Newt没有浪费这个抱抱，他一贯如此，给Theseus回应却不代表那是他自己的真实想法。而今天，在这件事上，Newt不再想这么做。

“Newt，你在生气。”

Theseus没有放开他，在他生命之后的每一天他都在感谢自己的举动，因为在这一刻，Newt能闻到古龙水混合着烟草的气味，男孩真的在考虑他们是否还能把这段奇怪的关系继续下去。

“Theseus，我没有……”

“Newt，你有，你在生气。”

时间在沉默的荒河中淹没，远方的一切美景现在全部汇聚在Theseus灰蓝色的瞳仁中，Newt不得不逼迫着自己去做一个决定，哪怕这肯定会伤害到他们。

“是的，我在生气。Theseus，距离我的成年礼已经过去了五年，但你依旧把我当做没上大学的孩子。而我们都清楚，大人和孩子永远不可能成为恋人，他们只能是大人和孩子。”

这是很艰难的一段话，无论是对于Newt还是对于Theseus，做模特也好，发通告也罢，Theseus为Newt建造的温室在跃跃欲试的雏鹰面前变成了最夺命的阻碍，他不得不一次又一次地撞得头破血流，直到那个拿着钥匙的人愿意放他自由。

“Theseus，你知道最让我难过的是什么吗？你教会我自由，却不给我自由，你告诉我什么是爱，却不能给我正确的爱。”

没有什么事会比听着这段话更让Theseus心碎，他的心完全被捧到了Newt面前，而他的弟弟则用最锋利的手术刀沿着心室一点点把它剖开，就像他无数次解剖小白鼠那样。

“叮！”

烤箱发出的定时结束声完美打断了屋子里愈发诡异的气氛，Newt开始感谢那个该死的烤箱，他不能保证自己会不会说出什么无法挽回的话，尽管他说的已经足够伤人。

“先吃饭吧，吃完我们好好聊聊。”

3

香煎土豆，洋葱汤，焗蜗牛陪红酒，如果刻意忽略两兄弟尴尬的沉默，这就是一个完美的家庭晚宴。

可惜，无言沉默彻底毁了完美。

Theseus努力装出一副什么都没发生过的样子，烤箱和蒸箱里放着做好的晚餐，Newt进门时就闻到了香味，他不知道Theseus是从什么时候回来准备这顿“最后的晚餐”。印象中Theseus一直都是这样的，Newt应该有的东西永远不会没有，它们甚至没有一次迟到的。

男人把菜肴端到桌子上，为Newt准备好足够份量的食物，而Newt接过白色瓷盘，用绝对符合Scarmander家族的礼仪开始今天的晚餐。除了没有任何的语言交流，他们完全称得上兄友弟恭。

“我洗碗吧！”

Newt拒绝了Theseus想要端他盘子的手，他用眼睛瞪着Theseus，灰绿色里的执拗成功说服了他同样固执的兄长。

有时候我们会责备别人固执，这反映了我们自己的固执，而相爱无疑是学会在固执中让步。如果你真的爱一个人，你总会为他退后。

而Theseus从不怀疑，自己爱Newt。

“没问题，小心别把盘子摔了。”

Theseus把自己的刀叉和汤勺放到水池中，在Newt抬着盘子的空隙趁机揉了一把弟弟的发旋，那里的手感一如既往的好，蓬松的发型配上柔软的发丝，在微妙的平衡中达到了完美的配比。Newt会把自己小鹿一般的眼神埋藏在发旋的伪装下，这为他免去了很多麻烦，其实只要有人愿意撩起这层伪装，就能发现他是多么的惊艳。

很多年前，他也曾为此神魂颠倒，如今依然如故。

Newt一瞬间的慌乱自然没逃过Theseus的眼睛，他已然学会了不在意。很长时间里Theseus一直喜欢和Newt有各种各样的亲密接触，无论是精神上还是身体上，只要和Newt相关的东西他总是不会错过。

小到一个拥抱，一次对视，和Newt有关的事总会让这个克制的兄长喜悦。

但随着Newt的成长，他发觉了弟弟有意的抵抗，一开始是放学回家消失的拥抱，紧接着他开始调整睡觉时间以此来避开惯有的晚安吻，而放学时刻意躲开自己的小动作则是最后的通牒，Theseus在此之后再也没有去接他放学，直到Newt来到布斯巴顿。

这些发现一直困扰着Theseus，他向自己解释这是弟弟长大的表现。Newt不可能永远都做一个跟在他身后的豆丁，可他也清楚再多的解释都只是对自己那些无可奈何的遮掩。

他想要Newt永远和自己在一起，他甚至可以不在乎他们是什么关系，他只是受不了Newt的离开。

男人的上半身靠在冰箱上，左脚搭在右脚后面，手上拿着一个玻璃杯，Newt知道他在看着自己，他能感受到无形的目光化为了实体，一点点地抽离他的注意。

Theseus对他的影响超乎了他的想象，当他知道自己的哥哥在隐隐观察他时，他就丧失了绝大部分的专注力，完全没办法完成手上的事情。

而所有人都知道，不专心带来的结果多半是伤人伤己。

“哦——”

紧跟着的是盘子与水盆清脆的撞击，Newt下意识想避开Theseus的视线，尽管他知道哥哥肯定已经把所有过程都看得一清二楚。

“有没有划到哪里？有伤口吗？”

Theseus根本不去管Newt的挣扎，男人在他躲开之前就抓到了这个小混蛋，而他仅需要用一点点力气就让他不能再躲开自己。

4

“我没事，只是盘子碎了。”

Newt悄悄地抬眼，短暂的几秒钟，他很快就逃开了Theseus探究的视线，他需要确认自己的兄长有没有生气，在确认之后他又觉得自己其实并不想知道结果，因为Theseus肯定会生气。

他很确定自己没有受伤，发生的惊呼全是因为盘子脱手的慌乱，而Theseus根本不这么想，他知道在那个角度下Newt一定会把自己弄伤，他需要做的只是检查一下伤口大小。

他把Newt的手翻来覆去地在灯光下看了几遍，确定没有存在任何血迹后还是不放心地再一次查看。Newt当然不是什么被划出个口子就嚎啕大哭的小孩，他尝试把手指从Theseus那里抽回来，他的直觉告诉他如果放任Theseus再这么下去，今天的碗肯定就不用洗了。

“别动，Newt。”

他停住了，他无法与这样的声音抗衡，他下意识选择乖乖停下，等待着Theseus下一步的动作。

当然马上他就后悔了自己的决定，因为Theseus把仅有一点破皮的指尖含进了嘴中，在接下来的几分钟里，舌尖替代声带，夺走了Newt的反应神经。他眷恋口腔的温暖，湿润柔软的舌头卷着他敏感的一小块肌肉反复舔舐，不需要几秒就在他的雀斑下铺上了一层均匀的红晕。

“你别动，我去把碎片扔了。”

Theseus慢条斯理地用水冲洗了一遍指尖，在确认了Newt没事之后，他准备自己完成剩下的工作。

“我去吧，我没事了！”

Newt如梦初醒地从窘迫中回神，他把Theseus推到一边，力气大到不留余地，他试图把刚才的旖旎也推到记忆的深处，恨不得再也不要想起来。有时候他讨厌自己，一边对Theseus强调自己不是个孩子，一边又不断做出些只有小孩子才会做的举动。

Theseus没有坚持去收拾，他更有兴趣看看Newt现在的样子，他面红耳赤的模样一点也没有改变。他的弟弟从小到大都学不会藏住脸上的红晕，Theseus欣赏他率真青涩的一面，他就是最纯洁的Artemis，保有着自己永恒的处子之心。

当然他没有坚持不代表他会袖手旁观，没有人比她更清楚慌乱之后的Newt是多么粗心大意，他时常打趣Newt爱摔跤，在很长一段时间里，Newt走三步摔一跤，走五步摔两跤，第一次摔下去可能是因为平衡感不好，而接下来的第二次绝对是因为对第一次无法释怀的慌乱。

所以当Newt捧着那些破碎的瓷片准备把它们从水池挪到垃圾桶时，Theseus的眼睛就没离开他依旧颤抖的双手。

在瓷片碰触到那个仅仅破皮的小伤口并牵扯着痛感神经让Newt不自觉放手时，他也理所当然地接住了它们，防止这些扎手的碎片砸到Newt没穿拖鞋的脚上。

指尖的破皮还在他的接受范围里，他不敢想象这堆尖利的碎片在这个高度砸下去是什么景象。他从不晕血，他只是受不了Newt受伤。

他看着Newt光滑如初的脚背，长呼了一口气，从掌心蔓延到十指的疼痛也不是那么难以忍受。鲜红色的血迹顺着掌心的纹路四散，直到白瓷片染作了血红，他才后知后觉地把这些始作俑者丢进一步之遥的垃圾桶。

而Newt做不出任何的反应，任由着滴下的血迹染红嫩黄色的围裙。

5

“真的不需要去医院？”

“伤口不深，消个毒就好，就是出血量大了点看着吓人。”

Theseus倒是根本不担心所谓的伤口，他没有刻意安慰Newt也没有谎报军情，被瓷片划到的肌肤并没有过分疼痛，仅有的那一点痛感也在毫发无损的Newt面前变得无足轻重。

“Theseus，你是不是永远也没办法不把我当做弟弟？”

“听着Newt，我很抱歉，我知道这吓到你了，我保证不会再让这样的事发生。”

Theseus试图让Newt冷静下来，他能猜到一些关于Newt的反应，过往二十多年的经验告诉他自己的弟弟不会用平静来应付，但当他看到灰绿色瞳仁渐渐布上一层水雾时他依旧慌了神，再怎么理智和镇静的人在触及心底的柔软时也会无所适从。

“Newt，我是你的哥哥，这永远也没办法改变。”

男孩死死攥住一只拳头，他当然知道自己和Theseus是兄弟的事实无法改变，在他漫长又无望的暗恋年岁中这个事实曾让他彻夜难眠，他对兄长压抑的爱恋化作了铁锁把他捆在原地动弹不得分毫。他曾一次又一次地溜进Theseus的卧室，那里残留着兄长的气味，曾几何时，他只有在这样的气味包裹中才能抵达欲潮的高峰。

Scarmander家复杂的兄弟关系把男孩彻底拖进了无底洞，他陷入了一片巨大的沼泽地，在名为Theseus的漩涡里迷失了自己。

“Newt，原谅我，我的自私让我无法对你说出这样的话，我爱你，我爱你远甚于世上的任何人。我是你的兄长，从二十多年前你来到这个世界开始，你就是我唯一的月光。你还记得十六岁那年吗？你会趁着我不在的时候溜进我的卧室，还有饭桌上的视线，这些我都知道，是我一手促成了你对我超出亲情的依恋，但我并不为此后悔。我爱你，不仅止步于兄弟，我希望你可以拥有我的姓氏，尽管我们拥有同一个姓，我希望你永远留在我的身边，以我爱人的名义。”

Theseus的语速很慢，每一个音节，每一个单词，当然还有每一处停顿，他是自私的，他在请求Newt留下，他用他们的感情作为借口，把这个还不谙世事的男孩拴在自己身边。

哪怕这束月光应该普照大地，他也想将他囚禁。

欲望是人类的原罪，Newt则是他的原罪。

“Theseus，你从未对我说过这些。”

“因为我是你的哥哥，我不该也不能决定你的人生，你还小，你还有机会去选择自己的生命轨迹。我能做的只有保护你，这是出于身体本能，并非是我能控制的。”

Theseus就着Newt搭在他手上的动作把Newt拉进了怀中，他安抚着手足无措的弟弟，和纠缠不清的这二十多年一样，无偿提供一个舒适的港湾。

在Newt的印象中，Theseus总是那个高大又温柔的哥哥，他习惯于把Newt护在自己身后，用各种各样的手段去保护他，他对Newt总是无条件的包容，这些所有都会让Newt分不清他对自己的真实情感。

他们是兄弟时，Theseus会告诉他，我爱你；他们是恋人时，他依旧告诉他，我爱你。

他无法分清楚Theseus的爱究竟源于什么，他甚至开始怀疑自己永远也没办法弄清楚答案，直到现在，面对着如此坦诚的哥哥，他终于意识到自己的错误。

Theseus爱他，既出于兄弟，也出于爱人，他的所有爱意都源于一个地方，那就是自己。

“Theseus，我也爱你，我会回到你的身边。”

男孩做出了自己的承诺，他吻上哥哥的唇角，在那里印下了自己的烙印。

6

“你会把学校的实习名额还回去的，对吗？”

Theseus哭笑不得地看着Newt执拗的目光，他的泪痕还留在脸上，雀斑点缀的面颊因为激动的情绪而微微晕红，还真是个固执的小孩子。

“你的那个朋友，Goldstein已经给出了我要的结果，就在今天下午我已经回复了她的邮件。”

“真的吗？意思就是我们学校的实习名额恢复了对吗？”

Newt执着地想知道一个具体的答案，他对Theseus的在意表示欢喜，但他不希望有别的人因为自己而受到影响，尤其是工作这样的大事。

“如果他们足够优秀是不会害怕找不到实习的，不过我现在愿意给他们一个机会，来证明一下自己的优秀。”

Newt终于松了一口气，长久以来悬在胸口的石头在今天被彻底挪开，他再次检查了一遍Theseus受伤的手掌，确定了没有什么大问题后把自己独断专行的兄长赶出了厨房。

“你现在这个样子，别说洗碗，就是洗碗也只能求我帮你。”

Theseus眉间一挑，Newt这是自愿走进狼窝，可就不怪他有什么小人行径。从Newt上学开始他就没和Newt一起洗过澡了，要知道如果两道伤口能给自己带来这么好的福利，他早就往自己手上划两刀了。

“好呀，那我在浴室等你。”

男孩显然还没意识到这个陷阱，他满意地重新走进厨房，根本没想到今晚也是注定无眠的一夜。


	13. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “再不走你就要误航班了。”
> 
> “我可以搭下一班。”

【Thesewt】Sexy boe ch.11

1

Jacob知道Newt又拍了一版杂志，听说这次内容极其无法描述，未上岗的厨师反应了几分钟也没搞懂内容为什么无法描述。

Newt不是去拍的时尚杂志吗？还是说今年的时尚就是不可描述？Jacob不懂，好在他知道有人懂。

这个绝对新鲜且一手的消息是昨夜Queenie在饭桌上告诉他的，布斯巴顿的校花不是什么多嘴的闲人，不过小姑娘在谈恋爱的时候也总是免不了俗地想和自己爱的人分享一点小秘密。

他们刚刚完成上次被打断的晚餐，他准备了法国奶酪，红酒还有最新鲜的鹅肝酱，感谢这座城市名扬在外的美食，布斯巴顿是少数还没取消美食系的综合大学，大家都知道这是因为它坐落在巴黎。

Jacob不知道这桌餐做的是否成功，Tina没有给他任何的好脸色，这是在意料之中的事，好歹这位强势的学姐没直接把他赶出去。Queenie说这已经是她能做到的极限，而Jacob也毫不怀疑这件事的真假。说实话，他能拥有校花作为女朋友，有时候自己也不太敢相信。

美国男孩默默用最快的时间收拾好烤箱和所有厨房废料，Newt总在Jacob身上会感叹人类这个物种的奇特，他们总能兼顾无数的可能性，甚至是事物相反的两面。毛毛躁躁又胆大心细，Jacob在某些地方敏感得令人诧异，但大部分时候他又像一个标准的美国人，急躁得不行。

比如现在，他迫不及待想从Newt那里得到更详细的描述，但他绝对不会忘记倒厨房垃圾。

Newt当然没有告诉任何人拍摄的细节，有一部分原因来自于兄长，他第一次和Theseus一起拍杂志，免不了有些面红心跳的细节。再说上一次的情形还历历在目，他的中国同学教过他一句谚语“人怕出名猪怕壮”，那时候他以生物学家的身份站在猪的立场上否认了这句话，生物会为了食物而不断进化，所以猪并不怕壮。而现在他以出名人的身份站在人的立场上对这句话表示高度赞同。

究竟什么人想不开才想出名。

出名是需要付出代价的，最可怕的事莫过于你根本不想出名却付出了代价。

那个对Newt恶意猜测的帖子被人整理了一份截图，但自然而然地被淹没在无数抱怨Scarmander集团的呼声中，对于很多大公司而言吸纳人才是保持自己地位立于不败的最佳选择。而Theseus的做法，无疑于激怒了布斯巴顿，世界排名前五的大学在学术界的影响力超乎寻常，但这位不省油的CEO似乎根本不在乎。

他以公司的名义在社交账号上发表了一封公开信，详细阐述了新闻工作者应该有的态度，无论是政治话题还是娱乐话题，对受众的负责是他们考虑的首要音素。这封信以最快的速度在行业内传播，学术讨论的风气再一次出现于学校的论坛。

人们迅速地做出表态，他们支持了论坛的实名制，用实际行动支持了公开信，也为Tina与Theseus达成了目的。

一举三得，Newt的关注度被Theseus降到了最低，男孩终于可以在繁重的生活中微微腾出一丝喘气的时间。

2

“那大概什么时候会发刊？”

Jacob带来了鳗鱼饭，他最近在尝试日式料理，因为Queenie说吃这个不会过分发胖，女孩儿们总喜欢给自己找借口，但Jacob当然不会蠢到在这件事情上和自己的女朋友争吵。

“Jacob，我们真的每天都要吃这些东西吗？奶酪和牛排到底哪里不好？”

Newt告别了自己省吃俭用的日子，嗅嗅和皮克特最近愈发舒服，Theseus实在是过分宠溺它们，猫粮至少囤了一年的份，金枪鱼罐头和各种其他的零食更是堆满了一橱柜，养活十多只猫完全不在话下。

所以三笔丰盛的兼职酬劳自然是全进了Newt的口袋，他看着自己银行卡上的余额数字一时间有点手足无措，这种感觉好像自己昨天去抢了银行，现在分红到账。在吃了几天的食堂后他答应了Jacob的合伙请求，他提供食材，Jacob把它们变成料理。

再一次感谢布斯巴顿的“古板”，天知道料理系的手艺有多么出众，Newt以最低廉的价格就能吃到米其林推荐的料理。

“Queenie认为东方料理不容易长胖。”

“是吗？她一个医科生真的这么认为？我真搞不懂女人，碳水化合物对体重的不友好她应该很多年前就知道。如果真想瘦，就不该吃这些的。”

“嘿，哥们儿，你得知道如果涉及到体重，女孩没几个对自己诚实的。”

Newt把据说是鳗鱼饭的料理用勺子戳开，他对朋友一向耿直，如果是在不熟悉的人面前他会保持低调地把它们解决。

“鳗鱼饭也没那么糟糕，你还没告诉我那本杂志什么时候发售？”

“Jacob，如果不是连吃了三天的生鱼片与北极贝刺身我想我也不会抱怨，那本杂志我也不知道什么时候发售，我连成片都没看到。”

这件事明显让Newt看上去有些沮丧，男孩的发旋再一次把他碧绿色的眼睛遮住，他穿着自己的大衣，里面的衬衫扣子开了一个，Jacob看到了一个像咬痕的淤青，他猜想那大概是巴黎的蚊子干的。

“对了，Tina说她想和你谈谈，如果你愿意的话可以和她打个电话。”

Jacob收走Newt的饭盒，他对自己好友愿意提供食材且心甘情愿做小白鼠的决定深感荣幸，这是他的第一个长期客户。

“她为什么不直接给我打电话？”

“或许是因为你电话一直没开，从昨天开始它就一直处于留言状态。”

Jacob整理好所有的东西，在走之前给了Newt一个自求多福的眼神。美国人总是标榜自己为了兄弟可以两肋插刀，但Jacob表示在Tina和Professor Grindelwald的事情上就是把他插成刺猬也不可能有什么改变。

Newt看上去像一株蔫巴的树苗，他其实并不知道怎么和Tina沟通，每次他遇上这个女孩就会嘴笨到什么话都说不出来。尽管他本来就不善言辞，但如此极端的情况他还真是很少遇到。

“希望Tina不要怪罪我，好歹我也是替她妹妹做了一个多月小白鼠的人。”

Newt掏出自己的手机，他的确把来电设置成为语音信箱，就在前天晚上他拍最后一组封面时。

“在Tina之前，我们能先聊聊吗？”

Leta穿着一身黑色的风衣站到了他的面前。

3

“你和Theseus，你们在一起多久了？”

没有寒暄也没有遮掩，Leta好像天生就不知道什么是委婉，女孩注视着Newt的双眼，在阳光下他就和那只布偶猫一样，耀眼而通透。

“我不懂……”

“你懂，Newt，告诉我实话，你和Theseus在一起，成为情侣，多久了？”

午休时间刚刚结束，食堂里只有零星几桌学生，Newt和Jacob都不是什么张扬的人，那张用餐的桌子被选在了最不起眼的墙角。正好，没有人会注意到这里，方便了一场注定无法公开的谈话。

“从我十八岁那年。”

“成人礼，是成人礼对吗？”

Leta的神色看不出她在想什么，男孩本就不善于察言观色，哪怕是自己最熟悉的青梅竹马，他也没办法看出Leta的意思。

“我早该知道的，我怎么就是没发现？我真是个蠢蛋。”

Newt沉默着，他想过有一天Leta会发现，她一定会发现的，或许有一天他还会把事实告诉她，但他没想到这一天的到来会如此迅速。

“Newt，如果不是我自己发现，你会告诉我吗？”

又是一阵沉默，Newt在思索了一分钟后，点了点头，他想是的，有一天他一定会把事情告诉Leta，原原本本完完整整地告诉她。

“我会告诉你的Leta，在我把所有事情全部安顿之后。”

“在你把所有事情摆平之后？你说的是在你决定把自己的一辈子彻底困在伦敦后吗？”

这显然是一根导火索，它点燃了这位冰美人，莱斯特兰奇家的刺玫瑰把Newt提交的实习报告摔在了餐桌上，那是Newt昨天才放到导师桌子上的实习请求，按照Newt在学校的成绩和业内的名声，他可以去更好的，或者说他更想去的地方。

青梅竹马最大的好处就在于他们足够了解对方，Leta并不需要听到Newt说什么，她知道Newt从小到大的坚持，他对自己专业的热爱甚过他的生命。

Leta不希望他放弃。

“Newt，我们从小认识，尽管我非常气愤你没有告诉我事实，我们都知道我不会说出去，但现在我要告诉你，你给我想清楚自己在做什么。”

女孩平日梳理得整整齐齐的头发有一丝凌乱，Newt猜她大部分的注意力都放到了自己身上，她选了一双皮质长靴，那是Leta最不喜欢的鞋子。

“Leta，我很清楚我在干什么，我要回伦敦，我要回到他的身边。我很抱歉没有在第一时间把这件事情告诉你，我一直没有安全感，我不知道它什么时候会结束，而且这并不是一件什么光彩的事情，我和自己的亲生哥哥谈恋爱，如果传出去对Theseus会有什么样的影响，你应该比我更清楚。”

Newt有些局促，他从来没对第三个人说过这件事，Queenie和他的交流总是Queenie在说，他不需要用很多的语言去阐述他的恋情。

“这个决定是我自己做的，Theseus没有要求我，也没有逼我，他一直很支持我，这是我的决定，我想回到他的身边。”

当爱情和自由放到天平两端时，能做出选择的人都是真正的勇士。

Leta看着Newt的眼睛，没有退缩也没有抱怨，碧绿色的眸子在阳光下折射出一种令人讶异的光芒，她放弃了那些准备的说辞，然后给了他一个拥抱。

“好吧，那我不会再说什么，以后看着我发来的亚马逊河马图你别哭鼻子。还有，Tina可能也要找你，我想Professor Dumbledore也知道了你们的事，或许你该想想怎么说服他们。”

“Professor Dumbledore？他来巴黎了吗？”

Newt对此毫无头绪，他想到了Grindelwald，但很快他就否认了这个观点，他们已经结束了。

“是的，你以为论坛实名制这样的想法是谁提出的，Tina不喜欢妥协，这么讨巧的做法肯定不是她想到的。你还是好好想想怎么说服Professor Dumbledore吧，有时候我是真觉得他和Grindelwald是命中注定，他们在一起就是为民除害。”

4

“Professor Dumbledore，这可真是稀客。”

Theseus把手里的文件夹塞进红木抽屉，他想过会有这么一天，Dumbledore会代替他们的父亲来见他，作为他们共同恩师的角色。

“Theseus，我们都知道会有这么一天，你是我教的，不用再说这些无用的话了。”

Dumbledore盯着自己昔日的学生把所有想说的责备都全部融入了微笑，他是有一肚子话想对Theseus说，他想问——

你弟弟年纪小就算了，你现在是要装嫩？

Newt不懂事，你也不懂事？

Newt天性单纯，你就把他往坑里带？

Newt想要什么，你不知道？

…………

乱七八糟的问题出现在Dumbledore的脑子里，他想自己应该把它们都变成一堆程序，然后塞到嘴边，只要他问出来，那一切都会顺理成章。

到就是问不出口，当教授看着Theseus认真得像是在考每次都能稳过的期末考的模样时，Dumbledore意识到一件事，Theseus也是他的学生。

这个现在位高权重，钢笔一挥就是上亿买卖的男人仿佛回到了他在大学的模样，他可以不在意Theseus现在的身份，可他做不到对自己的学生熟视无睹。

尽管他一直对很多人这么说，Scarmander家的两个孩子都是他的得意门生，他曾经教过Theseus，对他倾注了心血，看着他一步步走到巅峰。几年后Newt顶着他的鸡窝头走进来，开启了他又一段教导Scarmander的时光。

这就是个客观事实，很多人都知道。

但今天，Dumbledore看着Theseus的眼睛时才发现，他第一次如此清晰地意识到，Theseus是他的学生。很多老教师会坐在一起聊天，他们分享那些年教过的学生，总结一下才发现好像印象最深那几个永远是惹麻烦的小混蛋，而曾经的学霸，那些老师眼中的宝，好像只能停留个几年就慢慢淡化。好学生年年有，教多了就习惯了，再见到也不会有多大的感慨。

而Theseus现在的姿态无疑是在提醒他，手心手背都是肉，有些话他是有点说不出口。

“Professor Dumbledore，我知道您想说什么，我不会挡着Newt的路，他想要自由，我给，他想要家，我也给。我是他哥，从二十多年前到今后的每一天，我该做什么我知道。”

“你……真的知道自己在做什么吗？”

Dumbledore想咳嗽，他忍住了这种生理的反应，他的嗓子仿佛在冒烟，他们感受到白色的雾气徘徊在喉咙深处，就等着他点火冒烟。他必须承认自己偏心Newt，那孩子有大好的前程，当然不是在城市里的这种，他会是世界上最杰出的学者。

也会是世界上最快乐的人。

“Theseus，你还记得我当年告诉你什么是成功吗？”

Dumbledore放弃了早就准备好的质问，他来到巴黎本意是解决Grindelwald，或许他该回到正途，把正事办完，其他的事就放手孩子们去做。

“当然，您的教导，终生铭记。”

5

巴黎时装周的惊喜太多，这座城市已经习惯了在这个时间对有关于时尚的一切倾注所有关注，这是城市的招牌，挡都挡不住。

Newt的名字像是草原上最微弱的火苗还没等风吹，就开始以燎原之势传播，比那张红高跟更艳丽，而兄弟俩同时在杂志上的露面也让人们开始探讨伦敦和巴黎风格的兼容。

Newt随手翻过一些报道，他也不在意，全当是在无聊时的消遣，看啥不是看，看看自己也挺好。理科生的大学生活显然没有文科生来得清闲，做不完的实验，应付不完的教授，谁也不知道Grindelwald给他下了多少的绊子，甚至恨不得加班在期末考亲自出份升级版试卷给他。

Newt上课应付自己的教授，下课应付自己的猫，Theseus变得尤其的忙，除了彻夜不归，其他混蛋事干了一堆。Newt有了做醒酒汤的习惯，去超市也总囤点原料。

他渐渐能懂一点兄长的担忧，报道不可能总是往好的方向发展，人们揣测别人时也不在意当事人的态度，那些负面的评价就挂在报刊的副标题上或是隐藏在电台铺天盖地的宣传里，没完没了，不能说不能骂，不能作出任何反驳。

他现在可能理解Theseus前几天的行为，新闻媒体该有的责任，该有的担当，在这个娱乐至死的时代好像真的成了可有可无的累赘，无人在意。

“至少你得庆幸学校没人这么说。”

Tina抽走了他手上的报刊，又是一篇对大学现有生活的无理批判，借题发挥和丰富的联想能力已经代替优秀的文笔成为当代娱乐杂志的主题。他们搞得像回到了封建时代，人们开始探寻大学的意义，年轻人能做什么不能做什么，可他们都忘了，他们早就老了，没有任何资格去评判年轻人，时代都不是他们的了。

“谢谢你，Tina。”

女孩停了一下手上的动作，然后把报纸抽出来甩到一边。Newt什么人大家都懂，有时候越是真心的话他越是说不出口，都说眼睛是心灵的窗口他还偏要低着个头。但这个混蛋做事就是能做到你心窝里，有时候觉得护着他的自己是傻逼，但你要真不护着他可能就是个十恶不赦的坏人。

“有件事你应该知道的，Professor Dumbledore来找过我，论坛也是他提出来的。至于他为什么大老远来一趟还管了我们的闲事，八成也是你的原因，你和Theseus，都是他的学生？”

Tina本来想问，你和Theseus的事他是不是知道，这话到了嘴边突然意识到按理来说她是不知道这事的。

“是，刚好是两届，Dumbledore来伦敦居然也不告诉我。”

Newt对自己这位前导师是怀了很奇妙的情感，Dumbledore不仅是他的教授，更是支持他人生的一个重要参与者，当然也是后续麻烦的制造者。

“你没发现上个星期Professor Grindelwald对你的针对又加重了吗？”

“说实话，我已经没什么感觉了。”

Newt收拾了自己放在桌子上的东西，他还有两节实验课要上，从Leta告诉他Dumbledore来的那一刻他就想通了很多事。他的朋友们都在委婉或者直接地告诉他，他想要的是什么，而现在他不想再听这样的劝诫。

“Tina，谢谢你。”

他拿着箱子离开了咖啡厅。

6

“在伦敦注意身体，我会给你写信的。”

Theseus终于结束了这个“短期”的出差，三天变一周，一周又延长到一个月，再这么下去Newt也不怀疑Theseus会不会直接把总部搬来巴黎。于是时尚周刚刚结束，Newt就明里暗里地开始催促Theseus回国，他从不掺合家里的事，但不代表他不知道家里的事。

Theseus刚刚接手公司那会儿，只差没直接睡办公室。

“什么时候轮到你和我说注意身体了？别一天想着家里那几个小混蛋，多想想你自己。”

对，家里还有十多个小混蛋，Theseus走前给它们准备了一年的口粮，一来是别饿着它们，二来是别饿着Newt，现在想想可能后者的几率更大。Newt从来都是把猫的安危放到自己之前，Theseus理解也习惯了，能做的也就只有把猫给照顾好，剩下的听天由命吧。

祈祷某混蛋照顾好自己。

“我会的，我会照顾好自己的。”

男孩拢了拢自己的领子，然后乖乖地在兄长的唇边印下一个吻，和一年前在伦敦机场一样。

而这一次，Theseus没有被讶异剥夺心神，他加深了这个吻，不顾一切地拥抱着他的弟弟，仿佛要把他揉入骨髓。

“再不走你就要误航班了。”

“我可以搭下一班。”

Newt没好气地捶了他一下，他的哥哥过多久都是一个奇怪的抱抱怪。

改不了的那种！


	14. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore曾告诉过他，一个人最大的成功就是一辈子可以去做自己喜欢的事。
> 
> 而他这辈子最大的成功无疑就是让Newt去做了他最喜欢的事。

【Thesewt】Sexy boy CH.12

1

Theseus想过有一天他要站在选择的路口，望着Newt的背影愈行愈远直到再也看不见痕迹。他想了很多年，很多种可能性，比他谈过的收购项目的选择更多的可能。

所以在结局来临的那一刻，他竟感到前所未有的平静。

他曾经因为亲情而催发爱情，他曾经因为自私而妄图占有，他曾经行至高峰才觉人在低谷，他曾经爱Newt入骨而今依然如故。

Newt是在六月的一个清晨给他打的电话，身在巴黎的Newt当然不知道Theseus特意留出了那个早晨。比起在毕业前夕忙论文忙到昼夜颠倒，有时候在客厅抱着驺吾就熬到清晨的男孩，在英吉利海峡这边的Theseus早早就在日历上圈出了Newt的毕业时间。

他顺便估摸了一下在答辩成功和毕业典礼之间有哪一天的美好早晨会接到爱人的电话，关于邀请他去毕业典礼的通知。

他们的父母再一次进入了失联的状态，Theseus不知道这和母亲之前寄来的邮件有没有关系。Theseus从不忌惮让家里人知道这层关系，因为父母不会伤害Newt，而他不让外界知道的原因也很简单，因为他不能保证随时把Newt带在身边，他不可能永远把他保护得滴水不漏，分毫不差。

“你会来吗？”

“你知道的，我总会来的。”

他看着视频那边的Newt，屏幕是失真了吗？怎么好像几个月的时间不见，他的弟弟脸颊瘦了一大圈，Theseus怎么说也算是个业内顶尖人员，看个屏幕比例大小是绝对没问题的。

理智告诉他，Newt没怎么变，感性告诉他，Newt瘦了，因为他不在自己身边。

不在自己身边，就是没人能照顾他。

“你定好飞机票告诉我，我去接你。”

Scarmander家的拥有极其复杂的兄弟关系，比如说大部分兄弟在五六岁的时候就差不多分床睡了，而他们在二十五六岁的时候依旧滚在一处，又比如说Theseus每年的圣诞愿望都是自己能变成Newt无数只猫中的一员。

不用任何的测试他都能知道，自己和嗅嗅掉进水里Newt会义无反顾地游向后者，没准儿到最后还是他把那一人一猫从水里捞起来。

你说他现在为什么突然提起这事，因为他特意腾了一早上的时间给Newt打电话，奈何对面那头的小祖宗不如意，嗅嗅和皮克特硬是把视频的屏幕按灭了才罢休。

丝毫不顾及自己吃的猫粮还是Theseus掏的腰包这件事。

“这群小混蛋，养你们还不如养盘菲力牛排。”

Theseus打开电脑的页面，看了下自己的行程和当天的机票，平时要去个什么地方都会和秘书知会一声，唯独在Newt的事情上，他从不会和别人说。

他的弟弟就是他心上的一个小秘密，Newt就这么游离在现实和梦境的中间，隐隐约约地能看到个轮廓，也能隐隐约约感受到他的气息，但他知道，自己没办法永远拥有他。

2

Newt把皮克特从洗衣机里抱了出来，他不理解这几天为什么小布偶猫爱上了洗衣机，前几天为了这事还和嗅嗅打了一架，平日里感觉它俩关系还不错啊。

“还是赶快把这个家收拾一下吧，你看看你们给我弄成什么样了。”

Newt.十分客观.Scarmander十分自然地把桌上的泡面，地上的废纸，乱扔一地的逗猫棒还有不知道攒了多久的脏衣服全部归结为猫咪的问题。

皮克特显然不接受这样的污蔑，它像个大爷一样的坐在沙发上，拖在地上的尾巴时不时卷一下，扫在地上，完全对指责不予理睬。

“嘿，Newt，你大老远叫我们来，就为了给你打扫卫生？”

友情真是世界上最奇怪的东西，有时候你恨不得告诉全世界的人你和他是好朋友，有时候你也恨不得和全世界人做朋友也不要理他。

“Leta，Theseus要是看到这么乱的家会直接气晕过去的。”

“不，他不会，他只会自己收拾完后再收拾你。”

反正左右横竖都和我没关系，我也不想知道他会怎么收拾你。你们的爱情我不懂，我也不想懂。

本着多年青梅竹马的交情Leta没把最后一句话说出口，真是啥他妈逼的爱情不爱情，你们的爱情和我有个屁关系。

Newt光顾着收拾被自己折腾得好似垃圾堆的卧室压根就没发现Leta的脑回路已经蹦出了几千米，他一边把泡面盒子扔进垃圾桶，一边问着Leta毕业的事情。

“你不会伦敦？”

“我回去干嘛？除了霍格沃兹，我在那里也没什么值得留恋的。”

Leta也没矫情，她从不对Newt撒谎，该说的照样说，该做的照样做。在毕业前夕选择工作方向时她还拿着啤酒踢开了Newt的家门，就盼着他能和自己一起环游世界，做点真正想做的事情。

“你真的要去南非？不再考虑一下？我听说，那边的条件不太好。”

Leta捋了捋自己挡在眼前的卷发，最近剪了头发，额前的碎发总是遮着眼睛，但她喜欢这个发型，就算麻烦她也不想改变自己的心愿。

“Newt，我五岁离开巴黎到伦敦，二十五岁又重新回到巴黎，我不知道自己究竟属于什么地方。我没有哥哥，没有亲人，没有Theseus，也没有家，或许这就注定了我属于自由。”

曾经她以为Newt会和她一起，她最好的朋友显然也不属于都市，他们应该驰骋在草原之上，在海风中奏响曼陀铃，在青石板路中欣赏马蹄的节奏，在丛林中探索人类未知的秘密，这才是他们应该做的。

但Leta没有把这些话说出口，因为她知道Theseus有多么在乎他的弟弟，可能他们会邂逅另一种选择，他们的家庭，他们的爱情会给男孩带去另一种生活。

她没有权利替他做出选择。

“我原以为自由是世界上最令我向往的东西，直到我发现有一个人一直在原地等我，从未改变。”

3

毕业典礼自然是没什么意外，布斯巴顿的传统女生节目也被合唱团取代，说是有人反应她们女校歧视男同学，没人权。

Leta和Tina收到这个举报时干脆把女子合唱团放了假，该谈恋爱谈恋爱该蹦野迪蹦野迪，反正别在学校里浪费自己的青春，倒是那些说风凉话的男生直接被拉到了排练室，以赶鸭子上架的力度极速拉了几个节目。

Theseus好笑地看着努力把自己淹没在人海里的Newt，要不是为了维护一下Scarmander总裁的威压，那嘴巴都要咧到脖根处了。

“你就不能不笑我吗？”

“我没笑。”

Theseus否认了来自于弟弟的控诉，他还不了解Newt吗，十二生肖要是有鸵鸟一定非他莫属，偏偏他又是个心性敏感的孩子，有时候你都不知道说了什么就会刺激到他。为了这事，Theseus实实在在吃了几次亏，后来学会了在Newt面前死不承认才微微好转。

“我毕业了。”

他们走在布斯巴顿中，到处可以看到拍毕业照的人，这倒是和他们这伙人形成了鲜明的对比。Tina忙着做自己的工作，交接的地方很多，她根本忙不得拍什么照片，Queenie和Jacob则抓紧一切时间，恨不得天天粘在一起。Leta不知道跑哪去了，她一向不喜欢这种煽情的时刻，干脆消失得无踪无际。

“虽然之前就说过，但我还是想你知道，我接受了伦敦一家实验室的邀请，我会在伦敦继续研究。”

Newt以为这个消息会让Theseus欣喜若狂，他承诺过自己会回到爱人的身边，他的确也这么做了，但Theseus看上去并没有过分欣喜。

“比起这个，Newt，你定毕业旅行的地方了吗？”

Newt有点摸不着头脑，不过他的确没有决定毕业旅行的地点，他本来想问Jacob来着，但当他看到自己的好朋友已经在十五区找到了一间好店铺，随时准备开张营业时，他没有把那个问题问出口。

“好吧，看来你是没有决定，圣托里尼怎么样？你小时候说过想去，但爸妈和我一直没时间，我们去圣托里尼逛逛吧。”

在爱琴海的那座火山岛确实一直是Newt梦想的度假之地，倒不是说这座岛的美景有多么吸引人，虽然它确实久负盛名，但Newt最感兴趣的事这座岛上的海鸟。

得益于火山岛的地形和爱琴海特有的气候，圣托里尼保持着适宜的温度和湿度，世界上很多稀有品种的海鸟都会出没于这座小岛。Newt已经向往了很长的时间，他一直想找个机会去一趟。

“你怎么知道——”

“Newt，我是你哥哥，也是这个世界上最了解你的人，我当然知道你想去哪。你的房间里有很多关于圣托里尼的画册，那些海鸟，你一直想亲眼看看它们，对吗？”

Theseus从大衣的口袋中掏出了两张机票，他原本应该用私人飞机，但前天秘书告诉他私人飞机无法降落在那座岛上，他只能连夜定了头等舱的机票。

“我希望你有地方可以妥善寄存皮克特和嗅嗅。”

4

事实证明，虽然Newt不是个特别外向的男孩，但养猫的朋友还是有这么几个的，猫这种生物在人类世界的受欢迎程度绝对赶超所有同行。甚至有一些平日和Newt没说过几句话的同学也表示愿意照顾那些小可爱们，Newt面对骤增的消息一时不知道做何反应，还是Theseus拿着他的账号替他选择了一些看上去比较靠谱的“寄宿家庭”。

十多个小崽子在一天的时间里就被他快刀斩乱麻地全部送了出去，Newt熬夜赶制了一份《猫主子守则》，随着猫笼人手一份，内容之详尽完全可以看出是业内大佬。

知道的是他请朋友帮忙，不知道的大概就以为他让人做项目。

“我还是觉得我应该带他们一起去的。”

Newt把手机里所有猫咪的照片又翻了一遍，脸大如盘的嗅嗅首当其冲成了他担心的对象，他很在意自己回去的时候Jacob（嗅嗅的临时监护人）会不会穷到内裤外穿。

“我再说一遍，它们很安全，也会被照顾得很好，如果你带着它们出来，是准备去游泳还是去掏鸟窝？海岛对他们来说不安全，长途旅游就更是。”

Theseus好整以暇地抱着自己的ipad，准备利用这几个小时处理好公司这几天的文件，而Newt依旧想着被他扔在家里的猫咪。

“好了，Newt，你应该多花点时间陪陪我，而不是皮克特或者嗅嗅。”

Theseus直接关上了手里的文件，他怎么会以为在Newt身边还能看进其他东西呢？Theseus解开飞机座椅上的安全带，他侧过身子直接吻住了Newt，这是最直接也最有效的方法，彻底让那些无聊的想法远离他们。

“你……作弊。”

机舱不是完全隐秘的空间，Theseus没有用私人飞机，但他买下了所有头等舱的位子，一是他不习惯有人和他们两兄弟共处一室，二是他也知道引以为傲的自制力在Newt身上根本行不通。Theseus过往无数次紧急刹车的经历告诉他，和Newt在天上盘旋几个小时，足够他把这半年以来想做的事做一遍。

“这不是考试，没有分数，自然——”

他没说完，看着Newt唇边湿润的痕迹，他决定把理论先放到一边，什么都比不上把他占为己有。男人身上淡淡的古龙水把Newt包裹在内，他被动地接受着兄长的侵略，柔软的口腔被毫无顾忌地闯入，牙床，软肉，任何的角落都被洗劫一空。Newt骤红的脸颊像是天边最好看的火烧云，在Theseus眼底的海浪中肆意横行。

“不存在作弊。”

Theseus舔了舔唇边，唇部分开被牵扯出银丝既淫靡又纯洁，Newt身上最奇异的魔力莫过于此，他同时拥有世界上最极端的魅力，如处子般单纯，似舞女般诱惑。

Sexy boy，实至名归。

5

圣托里尼最浪漫的地方不在于海水也不在于沙滩，再蓝的海也不会有Theseus的眼眸打动人心，再洁白的沙滩也不会有Newt的肌肤更令人心醉。Theseus和Newt并不是留恋这些，后者是对特殊的地理环境带来独天得厚生存环境的单纯学术好奇，前者则是对后者向往之地的向往。

世界上最浪漫的告白是陪伴，Theseus陪着Newt走过二十多年的风风雨雨，从呀呀学语的年纪到能在海滩上探索生命的奥秘，他给Newt的一直是最好的陪伴。

“黑色的沙滩，却是世界上最纯净的海水。”

Newt穿着白色的圆领T恤，人字拖在黑色的沙滩上印下一连串的脚印。

“沙滩是沙滩，水是水。”

Perissa Beach，是圣托里尼最著名的沙滩，火山灰替代了本该出现的沙粒，于是碎裂的山石接受了海洋三千多年的冲刷。

Newt本以为自己会立刻冲向珍稀海鸟的栖息地，他研究过很多次，知道那些小家伙都在哪里筑巢，他甚至在出发之前画了一副地图，上面标注着具体的地点。但现在，他只想和Theseus就这么一直平静地走下去，看着海平线，漫无目的地被天地包裹。

海天一色，他们徜徉在天地之间，没有什么能比自然更拥有魅力。

Newt突然停下了前进的脚步，他踩到了一个令他十分在意的东西，并不细腻的沙面上赫然躺着一只海螺壳。栗色的花纹已经被水浪褪去了色彩，依稀能看出它曾经的光鲜亮丽。

Theseus没有继续往前走也没有说话，他仿佛已经预见了该有的结局，无声的等待是对他们彼此的尊重。

“你会离开。”

他说得笃定。

Newt想反驳Theseus，他不会离开，他要待在兄长的身边，但他无法拒绝海螺壳中的召唤。那是自由和远方最直接的呼声，他能感受到海浪的力度，水流冲击带来的震撼超过世界上任何的语言。

他可以骗过Leta，也可以骗过他的老师，但他骗不了自己，也骗不了Theseus。

他想去闯荡这个世界，他属于天地之间的无拘无束，他理应去感受自由吹来的微风，他不属于世间任何一座城市，他属于蝴蝶翅膀扇起的一道风，属于花开花落的那个瞬间。

“Newt，沙滩是沙滩，水是水，水不会为沙滩而停留，但沙滩永远都会在原地。”

他为弟弟擦去眼角的湿润，这并没什么值得悲伤的。

“我曾告诉你要懂得自由，那从来不是教科书里的口号，也不是年少无知的借口，真正的自由只关乎你自己。现在我知道你懂了，那就去做你该做的，有数不尽的海洋你需要闯荡，去看看那些你梦中的美景，那是你的征途，你注定会踏上远方的领土。但不要忘记，我，会在这里一直等着你。”

沙滩不会离开，它将永远成为水的港湾。

6

有时候行动比语言有力一千倍。

Theseus拥抱着自己的弟弟，当然不是普通意义上的拥抱，他们的距离已为负数。他能感受到Newt身体最深处的悸动，Newt吞吐着本不该被接纳的物件，他们融为一体，在爱与欲中缠绵。

所有的言语都比不上现在这一刻，他从未如此直观清晰地认识到自己马上就要失去Newt。只有离开能让他变得如此成熟，他向哥哥完全的坦诚，目的却是为了离开。

男孩坐在他的身上，姜红色的发丝已经被汗水打湿变成了几绺，生理的矛盾感勾红了他的眼角，一汪碧绿的情色从粉嫩中漾出，引得Theseus下身又硬了几分。

Newt很少有这么主动的时候，他们的性爱总是伴随着漫长磨人的前戏，Newt在快感边缘徘徊的模样是最好的催情剂。

倒不如说，Newt.Scarmander本身就是一味强力的催情剂。

Theseus顾忌爱人的羞涩，哪怕他们已经斗转千回，但Newt身上的青涩气味从来没有变过，他像是一只小奶猫，蜷缩在Theseus身下，把背德与负罪演绎到极限。年长者需要把所有的理智都全部用在克制自己不要做得过火之上。

谁能抵御得住向你张开双腿任由摆弄的Newt呢？

答案是，没有人。

在Newt升大学的那个假期，他们像是突然开荤的狼崽子，家里，车里，花园里，Theseus甚至想过办公室。他们用过很多体位，站着的，坐着的，还有一些不是很好辨别是站是坐，Newt身体良好的柔韧性为做爱提供了前所未有的便利。

在伦敦的家里，Theseus把男孩翻来覆去地压在各种地方，床幔遮掩不住销魂的喘息，极速升高的体温甚至能捂热厨房的大理石，更别说客厅柔软的地毯，没有人知道为什么Scarmander家的羊毛地毯更换频率如此迅速。

Newt又一次摆弄了自己的腰肢，其实他已经没有任何的力气再继续。

“Theseus……”

他在舒畅和矛盾中徘徊，自由的喜悦和即将离开的恐惧交织在一起，他同样害怕失去自己的爱人，哪怕他确信Theseus爱他甚过自己。这或许就是兄弟间奇怪的默契，他们对同一件事存在着同样的想法，但他们就是不说，宁愿永远把自己困在阁楼高塔也不愿多说一句。

而，现在不说，就不知道要到什么年月了。

“My Artemis……”

他呼唤着最后一束存在他生命的光芒，降生于冬季的月光，开启了他的生命之春，现在正用自己做柔软的器官接受着自己。

两具肉体碰撞在一起，Theseus粗硬的耻毛把两人接触到一块的肌肤磨得通红。蜜穴入口处已然被插进去的凶器折磨得奄奄一息，尽管如此，Newt却还是一次又一次地抬起自己的精瘦的腰肢，狠狠地把欲望一口吞下。

常年泡在实验室，阳光夺不走他的白皙，而被Theseus逼着勤于锻炼的肌肉线条流畅得匀不出任何一丝赘肉。

一切都那么完美，他是天赐的宝贝。

7

“还来？这么下去……会精尽人亡的。”

“你是说你，还是我？”

他们折腾了一夜，准确说是一个黄昏加一夜，虽说两兄弟平时是完全不同的处事风格，但在某些事情上两个人倒始终保持着流淌在Scarmander家族血液里的果断。他们不约而同地取消了所有的计划，随便吃了一点东西就滚上了酒店的大床。

Theseus发了狠地把自己的男孩揉进怀里，他们很少有这么激烈的性爱，被当做发泄途径的运动点燃了压抑在心底无法说出的那些情绪。

拒绝，挽留，恳求，爱意。

Theseus的骄傲和他作为兄长的自觉都不允许他说出，所以他只能变着花样地折腾着Newt，亲吻替代了语言，尽管动作是一如既往的温柔，但男孩却感受到前所未有的疲劳。

他撑着酸痛的胳膊，白色粗纺窗帘遮不住清晨的阳光，金色的丝绸裹上有些苍白又被情欲沾染至红的肌肤。

谁说Artemis是天生的处女之神，在晨曦之中，他宛如爱与欲的完美化身。

你永远不要去质疑一个成年男子在这方面的能力，Newt是个记吃不记打的小孩，总是在最不该嘴欠的时候多嘴，平时听不到他两句话，偏偏在这种时候从不闭嘴。

Theseus把问题的答案彻底裹入吻中，昨日的疯狂好似电影又重复在脑中，Newt纤细的手臂最后堪堪挂在他的背脊上，坐着的姿势让嵌进男孩体内的凶器更加深入，他们的体温高得吓人，两片肌肤紧贴在一起时，Newt能感觉到血液都是Theseus的温度。

“我会回来的，你知道的。”

他会回来，在某一天。

Newt对着兄长扯了个笑，过度的疲劳让他看上去有些慵懒，这算是Newt不为人知的一面，这辈子只会给Theseus一人看到。青涩也好，诱惑也罢，任何不属于平日Newt拥有的，统统都会属于Theseus。

性格内向的男孩无法再去接纳别人，他或许会有很好的朋友，但爱情已经彻底终结于他睁眼的那一刻。

高潮时蜷缩在一起的脚趾露在被子外面，他们在天刚亮的时候洗了个澡，折腾一宿后身上的黏稠换做谁都受不了。

“你还记得小时候带你洗澡的事吗？”

Newt早成了一滩软泥，他倒是记不得什么小时候的事，谁会记得那种事，五岁的记忆只剩下模糊的轮廓，色块似的场景完全看不清真相。

不过Theseus的弦外之音他倒是听得七八分懂，在思索不到一分钟后，他还是默许了这隐晦而委婉的请求。

好像这仅仅只是吃个早餐。

海景酒店的浴池不算太深，当他整个人坐在Theseus身上时，那个一直在他身体内驰骋的器官再一次进到他的身体里。热水一波一波地涌进他的体内，如同爱情海的海水冲刷过沙滩。

没有任何防备，也没有任何的拒绝，他完全被兄长所俘虏。

8

Theseus：

我希望你在伦敦的一切都安好，我刚刚离开西班牙，那里有一群刚刚迁徙的黑鹳，我待了一周的时间，目前看来它们在西班牙会逗留一季，我明天准备再次启程前往苏门答腊岛，我的一个同事在那里遇到了一点问题，是关于苏门答腊猩猩的，我希望我可以帮到他。

不知道伦敦最近的天气怎么样，当然，我猜还是那个样子，上次回家发现黑色的那把伞破了一个洞，你能帮我去补一下吗？我听说Leta回到了伦敦，我们在哥斯达黎加见过面，她帮我一起申请了对棱皮龟的保护计划，你见过棱皮龟吗？它们看上去很可爱。

嗅嗅和皮克特不论在哪里都是捣蛋鬼，它们昨天把领居家的鱼全部吃了，虽然我不知道为什么安妮要把买的金鱼挂在门口。不过好像她和那两条鱼没有什么深切的情谊，比起可怜的鱼我觉得她倒是更喜欢皮克特。

以及我圣诞节前可能会回来，你能来接我一下吗？

Newt.

Theseus把早上送到的信放进办公桌的第二个抽屉，五年前Newt离开后这里就变成了他专门存放信件的地方。如今拉开抽屉能看到码得整整齐齐的信件，有明信片也有随手拿的牛皮纸，有时候是寥寥几句，有时候又是长篇大论，多亏了他从来没有断过的信件，Theseus在知道他一切平安的同时还知道了各种各样的稀有动物。

Newt从巴黎出发，足迹踏过各个大陆，Theseus会从一些别的地方知道关于他的消息，比如某国际组织在他的帮助下确立了保护法案，或者他闲时的游记突然成了畅销书，位列亚马逊网榜首。那些书自然也被放进了办公室，就放在当年那本Paris boy的旁边。

他不得不承认在丛林中穿梭的Newt比当年摄影棚中的那个男孩更加性感。

Dumbledore曾告诉过他，一个人最大的成功就是一辈子可以去做自己喜欢的事。

而他这辈子最大的成功无疑就是让Newt去做了他最喜欢的事。

9

Newt：

一路小心，确定时间我去接你。

Theseus.

**Author's Note:**

> 请点击kudo❤
> 
>  
> 
> 看完记得回老福特给我❤蓝瘦和评论！！！


End file.
